Fiscalement vôtre !
by Nott In Shape
Summary: Pourquoi fallait-il que le contrôleur des impôts soit aussi sexy ? HPDM AU
1. Chapitre 1 - Nimbus, agence de pub

**Fiscalement vôtre !**

Résumé : Pourquoi fallait-il que l'inspecteur des impôts soit aussi sexy ? HPDM AU.

Note : Je me suis largement inspirée pour l'intrigue de la série _Dix pour cent_ qui passe sur France 2 et qui est franchement un petit bijou.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** Nimbus, agence de pub

« Un contrôle fiscal ? s'écrie Dolores comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

Elle repose violemment sa tasse de thé sous l'émotion, renversant au passage une partie de son contenu sur la table de réunion. Elle n'esquisse pas le moindre geste pour réparer sa maladresse et se contente de fixer Zacharias du regard comme s'il allait d'un coup nous avouer que tout ceci n'est qu'une vaste blague.

\- C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire, marmonne-t-il cependant avec une tête qui aurait tout aussi bien pu signifier que sa mère était morte le matin même.

\- C'est pas possible, tout simplement pas possible… grommelle Tonks en fourrant rageusement une clope dans sa bouche.

Elle doit s'y reprendre à trois fois pour l'allumer tant elle est nerveuse. Elle passe ensuite une main rageuse dans ses cheveux récemment colorés en bleu.

\- C'était vraiment la pire chose qui pouvait nous arriver ! renchérit Dolores.

Elle donne au passage un coup de pied à son chat préféré, renommé Gervita l'année dernière en l'honneur de la campagne publicitaire qui nous avait rapporté pas moins de trois millions d'euros.

Dean m'adresse un magnifique haussement de sourcils évocateur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'excitent comme ça tous les trois ? Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait empêcher le contrôle fiscal d'avoir lieu de toute façon.

Zach, tentant de garder la tête froide, commence à énumérer les choses à faire avant que l'inspecteur ne pointe le bout de son nez :

\- Rappeler la banque aux Caïmans, trouver une explication pour ma maison en Normandie…

\- Putain, Zach ! s'exclame Tonks. T'es sérieux ? C'est carrément de l'abus de bien social. On est mort si l'inspecteur tombe dessus !

Zach la foudroie du regard et avant de répondre :

\- C'est bon, je gère… En attendant, occupez-vous de votre montagne de notes de frais ! Et Drago… ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers moi. L'achat de cocaïne ne fait pas partie des justifications valables.

\- Ah… Et comment j'explique les notes de frais à deux cent euros, du coup ? je demande, perplexe.

\- Débrouille-toi. Trouve une bonne raison de dépenser des sommes pareilles… Je sais qu'on travaille dans un monde de dingue, mais je te rappelle que la coke est encore illégale en France.

Sérieusement ? Quelle drôle d'idée !

\- D'ailleurs, pareil pour tes clopes, Tonks. T'es censée les acheter avec ton argent, pas celui de la boîte.

\- Mais tu sais bien que si tu veux qu'on soit compétents… commence Tonks, outrée.

\- Oui, oui, je sais, soupire Zach en se massant les tempes – geste qu'il adopte toujours lorsqu'il est agacé. Vous êtes les meilleurs, et c'est pour ça que je paye tes clopes et tes vingt-huit mille cafés par jour, les croquettes de Gervita pour Dolores, la coke de Drago et les gadgets hors de prix de Dean…

\- Dis comme ça, on dirait un groupe de tarés… commente Dean.

\- C'est un peu le cas, répond notre patron. Mais c'est pour ça que vous êtes _the best of the best_. D'ailleurs, la campagne pour les yaourts amincissants explose ! Félicitations les gars !

Excellente nouvelle ! Je vois déjà les vacances à Ibiza que je vais pouvoir me payer grâce à cette campagne… Pourvu que Zach se montre généreux sur la prime. Si, si, ça lui arrive parfois, entre deux crises de nerf.

Zacharias Smith est le patron de cette petite agence de pub. C'est un type brillant, fin gestionnaire et manager, qui a su s'imposer dans le milieu de la pub. Il y a cinq ans, Nimbus n'était qu'une petite start-up dans la galère. Aujourd'hui, c'est une boîte reconnue.

\- C'est pour qui la gentille prime ? gazouille Tonks, qui a visiblement eu la même idée que moi.

\- Pour Bibi, je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de la nana en string, je fais.

\- Quelle idée originale ! raille Dean.

\- C'était un travail d'équipe, tranche Dolores. La prime, on la partage !

Je vois Dean et Tonks hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Bande de traîtres. Ils finissent toujours par se rallier à l'avis de cette vieille chouette d'Ombrage. Je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'ils la craignent tous.

Au moins j'aurais essayé. La nouvelle Audi, ça sera sans doute pour l'année prochaine alors…

\- Attendez déjà qu'on ait passé le contrôle fiscal… se renfrogne soudain Zach.

Il y a un court silence. Ils ont tous l'air vraiment tendus avec ce contrôle fiscal en fin de semaine. Je dois avouer que moi aussi ça ne me plait pas trop. J'adore ce taff, ça m'embêterait de me retrouver à la rue du jour au lendemain. D'ailleurs, en parlant de taff, ça me rappelle que j'ai légèrement un slogan publicitaire à trouver pour dans une heure… Arghh ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer sur des tondeuses électriques ?

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, je fais. Mais on a du boulot, là !

Sans attendre leur réponse, je me lève.

\- Dis surtout que c'est l'heure de ton rail ! se moque Dean.

Je fais un immense doigt d'honneur à mon collègue avant de retourner dans mon bureau.

* * *

Je me présente : Drago Malefoy, vingt-sept ans, publicitaire chez Nimbus. Les deux adjectifs qui me définissent le mieux sont : canon et timbré. Ce n'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est mon entourage.

Il faut bien être un peu fou pour travailler dans le milieu de la pub. Regardez Ombrage, par exemple : vingt ans de métier. Elle est totalement tarée. Son obsession pour les chats n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Tonks, Dean et moi étant plus jeunes, nous n'avons pas encore totalement perdu la boule. Mais ça ne saurait tarder. Je passe déjà mes nuits à rêver de slogans publicitaires.

Il parait que je suis plutôt bon dans ce que je fais. J'ai toujours trois mille idées à la seconde qui me viennent dès qu'on me propose un nouveau projet, et j'ai tendance à être survolté en permanence. J'adore ce que je fais, vraiment. La pub, pour moi, c'est un peu une forme d'art. Une forme d'art incomprise.

Mis à part mon métier, mes deux plus grandes passions dans la vie sont la baise et les belles voitures. Je sais, je suis superficiel. J'assume totalement. Je n'y peux rien, dès que je croise un beau mec (oui, mec ! et mec exclusivement, désolé mesdames !) ou une jolie bagnole, je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. Je suis un esthète, que voulez-vous.

Cette histoire, c'est celle de ma rencontre avec Harry Potter. Et je vous préviens tout de suite : elle n'a rien d'une histoire d'amour.

* * *

Jeudi matin, l'ambiance est fébrile dans les locaux de Nimbus. Tout le monde sait que l'inspecteur des impôts va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Pour nous rassurer, Zach nous dit que tout est en ordre, qu'il a fait tous les arrangements nécessaires. Pourtant, même si nous faisons confiance à ses qualités de fraudeur du fisc hors-pairs, nous avons tous peur que le contrôleur trouve tout de même quelque chose de louche. Ce n'est pas comme si la gestion de Zach avait toujours été conforme avec la légalité.

J'en suis à mon troisième rail quand ce satané inspecteur des impôts décide de se pointer. J'ai tellement de coke dans mon organisme que ma paupière droite tremble depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes. Zach nous a tous réunis dans la salle de réunion avec les types du service comptable. L'un d'eux, Michael Corner, m'adresse un regard noir. Il me fait la gueule depuis la semaine dernière parce que j'ai refusé son invitation au resto. En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Que je sorte avec lui ?

Drago Malefoy ne sort avec personne. Ce n'est pas un _quickie_ dans la salle de réunion qui va y changer quoi que ce soit. Il a cru que c'était le grand amour ou quoi ?

Il commence à faire une chaleur étouffante dans la salle de réunion. Tonks pu tellement le tabac qu'on dirait qu'il sort par les pores de sa peau. Dolores a mis Gervita sur la table de réunion et Dean tripote son smartphone dernière génération. Bref, tout le monde est tendu.

Lorsque Zach entre dans la pièce suivit par le contrôleur fiscal, je sens mon souffle se couper dans ma gorge. _Ce n'est pas possible…_ Des lèvres pleines qui ne demandent qu'à être embrassées, des yeux verts perçants et des cheveux noirs de jais ébouriffés comme s'il venait de sortir du lit après une séance de baise sauvage… Ajoutez-y des bras parfaitement sculptés et un torse puissant…

Ce type est juste _monstrueusement_ sexy.

Et en plus mon gaydar me hurle que ce mec est l'un des nôtres !

 _Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod !_

« Bonjour à tous, nous salue-t-il de sa voix grave et sensuelle. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je suis ici pour effectuer un contrôle fiscal de votre société. Je vous demanderai donc de bien vouloir me remettre tout document ou information…

Harry Potter… J'adore ce nom. Ca donne envie de le murmurer de façon sulfureuse.

On pourrait faire plus amplement connaissance, toi et moi, tu ne crois pas ? On pourrait faire des choses carrément pas catholiques qui feraient rougir toute l'assistance si je les disais à voix haute. Je me vois déjà te léchant sensuellement la clavicule avant de descendre lentement plus bas, toujours plus bas…

\- Monsieur Potter aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'assister et lui fournir les documents dont il a besoin, et comme Daphné est malade en ce moment j'aurais besoin que l'un de vous s'en charge. Qui est volontaire ? fait Zach.

\- Moi ! je m'écrie sans réfléchir.

J'ai dû manifester mon enthousiasme d'une manière un peu trop évidente. Dean et Tonks m'adressent des regards goguenards. En même temps, qui laisserait passer un canon pareil ?

Maintenant j'ai trouvé le moyen de pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec lui !

* * *

« Vous pouvez aller me chercher les fiches de paie de tous les salariés depuis 2010, s'il-vous-plait ? me demande Potter sans quitter des yeux le document qu'il est en train d'éplucher.

Il a l'air hypnotisé par ses fichus dossiers ! C'est quoi son problème ? Il adore les chiffres et la comptabilité ?

Trois heures. Ça fait trois heures que je joue le clébard pour lui, à aller lui chercher tous les papiers dont il a besoin et il ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois ! Ses livres de comptes doivent être plus intéressants que moi. Il est collé dessus et rien ne semble pouvoir l'en détacher.

Pourtant, ce ne sont que des chiffres et des calculs sans intérêt. Il a une passion pour ce genre de choses ou quoi ? Ce type doit être assez ennuyeux dans la vie de tous les jours si la comptabilité le passionne autant…

En attendant, je n'oublie pas mon objectif de coucher avec lui. Et pour l'instant, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir ne serait-ce que légèrement attiré son attention. Pourtant, j'ai essayé toutes les techniques que j'ai en stock.

Par exemple, j'ai fait tomber _par inadvertance_ le dossier que je devais apporter à Potter. J'ai donc dû _me baisser_ pour le ramasser, alors que Potter était assis juste à côté. Ce genre de vue ne laisse pas un mec normalement constitué (et gay !) indifférent. Mais je crois qu'il n'a même pas levé la tête de ses dossiers.

J'ai aussi tenté le coup de « _il fait trop chaud ici, vous ne trouvez pas ?_ ». Il s'est contenté d'ouvrir la fenêtre et n'a même pas jeté un œil à mon mini-strip-tease… Bon ok, je n'ai pu retirer que la veste. On est au travail, quand même !

Mais je n'abandonnerai pas aussi facilement. Prends garde Harry Potter, car je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

Je consulte ma montre : il est midi. Parfait, je vais pouvoir mettre mon plan en action et l'inviter à déjeuner avec moi. Rien de tel qu'un bon repas pour se rapprocher et faire plus ample connaissance.

\- Il est midi, est-ce que ça vous dirait… je commence.

\- Déjà ? s'exclame-t-il. Il faut vraiment que je finisse ce dossier… Heureusement que j'ai emmené mon repas avec moi… Vous pouvez disposer si vous voulez.

Raté.

* * *

Je regarde la serveuse virevolter entre les tables. D'un geste preste, elle dépose deux cafés fumants sur la table où Tonks et moi nous sommes installés.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire… je soupire.

\- A propos de Potter ? demande Tonks en versant son sachet de sucre dans sa tasse.

\- Exactement. J'ai beau faire tous les efforts possibles et imaginables depuis trois jours, il n'a pas réagi une seule fois.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'est tout simplement pas gay ?

\- Impossible. Mon gaydar ne s'est jamais trompé Tonks !

\- Alors peut-être tout simplement que tu ne l'intéresses pas ?

\- Tonks franchement ! On cherche une explication plausible là !

\- Ecoute Drago… Ne le prends pas mal mais… commence-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Quoi ? je crache, soudain inquiet de ce qu'elle va me dire.

\- Tu es peut être super canon, je ne dirais certainement pas le contraire… Mais tu as aussi une personnalité… particulière. Et peut-être que ça ne plaît pas à Potter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Peut-être que tu devrais te montrer moins entreprenant. Certaines personnes préfèrent quand elles ne sont pas trop poussées…

\- Etre _moins entreprenant_ ? Tonks, est-ce que tu as déjà dragué un mec sérieusement ?

\- Figure-toi que oui. Contrairement à ce que les gens croient souvent, je suis hétérosexuelle.

Oups, je crois que j'ai gaffé là. En attendant, c'est quoi ce conseil d'arrêter le rentre-dedans ? D'habitude ça marche tout le temps ! Même avec les comptables coincés, la preuve avec Michael Corner. Quoique que je ne suis pas persuadé que coincé convienne pour définir Corner…

\- Bref, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire alors ?

\- Laisse-le venir, tout simplement.

 _Le laisser venir ? Sérieusement ? C'est CA ton conseil ?_


	2. Chapitre 2 - Sexpresso

**Chapitre 2 : ** Sexpresso

« Bon, si on résume la situation : on est dans la merde, fait Tonks en réunissant ses documents. Personne n'a trouvé d'idée géniale et on voit le client demain… Zach va carrément péter un câble !

\- J'ai toujours dit que cette équipe manquait d'organisation, approuve Padma.

Depuis son retour de congé maternité, elle prend un malin plaisir à critiquer tout ce que nous avons fait en son absence. _Et ce logo il est moche, et_ _ce powerpoint il n'est pas assez bien finalisé, et cette pub elle manque de punch..._ Elle m'avait vraiment pas manqué, avec ses petites leçons à deux balles sur comment faire correctement notre boulot. C'est toi qui a ramené deux millions avec la campagne Nestlé ? Non. Alors ferme-la !

\- On peut encore sauver les meubles, je fais. Si on s'y met maintenant, qu'on prend dix-huit cafés et qu'on finit à quatre heures du matin...

\- Evidemment, toi, ça ne te pose pas de problème, rétorque Padma. De toute façon c'est plus ou moins ton mode de vie habituel, mais certains d'entre nous ont des obligations autres que le boulot, figure-toi !

Et c'est reparti pour un monologue d'un quart d'heure sur le fait que maintenant elle a des devoirs de mère, et blablabla… Ne fais pas ce boulot alors ! Etre publicitaire dans une petite agence comme celle-ci, c'est vivre pour son boulot. Tu dors boulot, tu respires boulot, tu manges boulot, tu clopes boulot... Tu te branles boulot même parfois ! Mes seuls moments de vie privée sont quand j'ai encore la foi de me traîner en boîte de nuit après le travail, vers minuit-une heure du matin. Et encore, j'y vais souvent avec Dean.

\- Bon on s'y met ? intervient Dolores. Chacun essaye d'y mettre son maximum. On peut vraiment faire quelque chose de correct si on travaille comme des fous.

Évidemment, personne n'ose broncher. C'est Dolores.

\- Je vais chercher du café. Qui en veut ? je demande.

Tonks et Dean lèvent la main. Parfait, ça me fait une excuse pour me casser de la salle de réunion quelques minutes. Ras-le-bol de Padma. Une semaine qu'elle est rentrée et elle me fatigue déjà !

Lorsque j'arrive dans la petite cuisine où se trouve notre machine à expresso, Potter et ses sublimes fesses s'y trouvent déjà. Il est en train de fixer la machine d'un air perplexe.

« Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ? je demande d'un air aimable. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Potter a l'air surpris.

\- Non… Non, c'est bon, je vais me débrouiller.

Devant son petit air perdu, je sens ma résolution flancher.

Quelle résolution ? Eh bien, celle que je m'étais faite après ma discussion avec Tonks. A savoir : ne plus tenter de faire du rentre-dedans à l'irrésistible agent du fisc qui se tient en face de moi. J'ai tenu quatre jours. C'était très dur, mais je l'ai fait. Malheureusement, je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir résister plus longtemps. Il est vraiment à tomber aujourd'hui avec sa chemise parfaitement cintrée et ce pantalon qui lui fait des fesses de la mort qui tue...

\- Dites-moi ! j'insiste.

\- Un cappuccino.

\- Ben voilà… Je vais vous l'allumer.

J'ai envie de faire une allusion sexuelle, là. Résiste Drago, résiste !

En même temps, c'est pas comme si le conseil de Tonks de le laisser venir avait fonctionné… Au contraire, même, j'ai plutôt eu l'impression qu'il m'évitait ces derniers jour. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'effet attendu...

Je le vois se lécher doucement les lèvres pour les humidifier. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Tant pis pour Tonks et ses conseils à la noix ! Drago en mode forceur va faire son come back !

\- C'est un Sexpresso, je fais en désignant la machine. Vous connaissez ?

Potter fait non de la tête.

\- En fait, il faut juste attendre qu'il soit chaud et ensuite une fois qu'il est bien chaud, on le caresse comme ça…

J'appuie sur le bouton pour les cappuccinos.

\- Et voilà.

Petit sourire sensuel et le tour est joué !

Honnêtement, je m'attendais vraiment à ce que Potter ait une non réaction, comme les autres fois. Aussi, je suis plus que surpris lorsque je le vois rougir de la tête aux pieds ! Le séduisant contrôleur du fisc ne serait-il pas si insensible à mes charmes finalement ?

\- M… merci, murmure t-il.

 _And the winner is : Drago Malefoy !_

* * *

« Tu voulais me voir ? je fais à l'adresse de Dolores.

Elle est accoudée à son bureau, Gervita sur les genoux et une immense thermos de thé dans les mains.

\- Oui, je devais te parler de quelque chose. Entre.

Je déteste quand Dolores me "convoque" comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Si c'est à propos de la campagne pour les dentifrices, j'ai…

\- Rien à voir, me coupe t-elle immédiatement.

Elle se lève sa chaise. Elle porte une de ses éternelles robes rose vif. On dirait un bonbon géant.

Ou un crapaud. Oui, c'est ça. Elle a des faux airs de crapaud avec son espèce de double menton.

\- Drago, on a tous vu ton petit manège avec… Comment s'appelle t-il déjà ?

\- Har... Potter

\- Oui, exact. Potter. L'agent du fisc. Il faut que tu arrêtes tout de suite.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Drago, Drago, mon chou… Tu ne vois pas le genre de problèmes qu'on aurait si tu fricotais avec un contrôleur fiscal ?

\- Au contraire. Ça pourrait… Le rendre plus clément à notre égard, je tente misérablement pour me défendre.

\- Drago, s'il-te-plait… intervient une voix derrière moi.

\- Padma…

Elle se tient sur le pas de la porte, les mains sur les hanches.

\- On sait comment ça finit avec toi, poursuit-elle en fermant la porte du bureau de Dolores. Ça finit toujours mal. Tu vas lui briser le cœur et il nous détruira dans son rapport.

\- Je ne te permets pas de faire des commentaires sur ma vie amoureuses Padma… Tu crois que tu es un exemple peut-être ? je contre.

Avant d'être une maman bien rangée, je crois me souvenir qu'elle a eu son lot d'amants…

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir… fait Padma avec un ton doucereux. Oui. Par rapport à toi, ce n'est pas très compliqué.

\- On en reparle de la fois où tu t'es tapé un client... En plus le type était marié !

\- Et toi avec le stagiaire l'été dernier ?

\- Ça suffit ! s'exclame Dolores, s'interposant entre nous. Le problème n'est pas de savoir si Drago a une vie amoureux recommandable ou non. Le problème c'est qu'il ne faut pas se frotter à un agent du fisc. Crois-moi, mon chou… J'ai eu une histoire avec l'un d'eux dans ma jeunesse. Ça c'est très mal fini.

\- Je suis un grand garçon, je rétorque, glacial. Je gère mes relations comme j'en ai envie. Mêlez-vous de vos affaires !

Je quitte le bureau de Dolores en claquant la porte.

* * *

 _Brrr… Brrrr…_

Je jette un oeil au réveil. Sept heures du matin. Un samedi. Mais qui est-ce qui m'appelle à une heure pareille ? Franchement, ce n'est pas trop demandé d'avoir ses grasses matinées respectées de temps en temps ?

« Quoi ? je grommelle en décrochant.

\- C'est moi, fait Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- C'est Potter. Il a débarqué chez moi tout à l'heure.

\- Chez toi ?

\- Il voulait vérifier mes costumes, savoir si ça correspondait bien avec mes frais. Il vient de partir. Il va venir chez toi ensuite, c'est obligé.

\- Merde !

Je me lève d'un bond. Il faut que je mette tout en place avant que Potter ne se pointe. D'abord, cacher tout ce qu'il y a de suspect dans cet appartement (comme ma coke par exemple). Ensuite, m'arranger un peu tout donnant l'impression que je viens juste de me réveiller. En mode _je suis une bombe même au saut du lit._

J'ai à peine le temps de me faire une coupe de cheveux faussement décoiffée sexy, que l'on sonne à la porte. Je me précipite pour aller ouvrir, stratégiquement vêtu d'un simple boxer moulant.

« Bonjour Monsieur Potter, je l'accueille.

Il est toujours aussi bandant, dans son costume bleu marine.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Malefoy. Je viens chez vous pour vérifier quelques points relatifs à vos notes de frais.

\- Entrez, je vous en prie.

\- J'aurais besoin de voir tous vos costumes.

\- Mais bien sûr.

Je le conduis vers mon dressing. J'essaye d'avoir l'air le plus sexy possible en me déhanchant un peu. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça marche. Potter a l'air plus intrigué par ma déco que par mon corps dénudé.

Il se trouve que j'ai un sens de la décoration très particulier. Depuis que je me suis installé dans cet appartement, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps de le décorer. Alors j'ai récupéré quelques affiches publicitaires - il y en a toujours qui traînent au bureau - et je les ai accrochées un peu partout. Mon appartement doit ressembler à une sorte de temple de la pub.

Je regarde Potter fouiller mon dressing. Il a l'air si concentré sur ce qu'il fait que je n'ose pas vraiment l'interrompre.

\- Vous vous souvenez du prix de celui-là ? me demande t-il soudain en sortant un magnifique costume noir Hugo Boss que j'ai acheté il y a quelques mois.

\- Euh… Non, pas vraiment, je réponds, surpris. Entre trois cents et cinq cents je dirais.

\- Il n'est pas dans vos tickets de caisse. Vous l'avez acheté quand ?

\- En janvier, je crois.

\- Vous n'avez rien pour le prouver ?

\- Je… Attendez, je vais regarder dans mes relevés bancaires.

Je consulte l'application de ma banque sur mon smartphone dans l'espoir d'y trouver le montant que j'avais dépensé pour le costume.

\- Voilà, il est là, je fais en lui montrant mon relevé de compte. Quatre cents soixante dix-huit euros chez Hugo Boss. Et comme vous pouvez le voir, je n'ai plus rien dépensé chez eux depuis.

\- Vous pouvez m'envoyer une copie d'écran de ce document ? me demande t-il.

\- Oui, je… Je vous l'envoie par SMS ? je tente, espérant qu'il ne va pas me répondre qu'il préfère les mails.

 _Donne-moi ton numéro, donne-moi ton numéro…_

Il hoche la tête et me griffonne son numéro sur un morceau de papier.

\- Voilà.

 _Oh yes ! Et maintenant, j'ai le numéro de Potter !_

* * *

 _Sur l'écran, une femme avance. Elle est brune. Très belle. Elle porte une délicieuse robe blanche qui lui arrive juste au-dessus du genoux. Elle adresse un grand sourire charmeur à l'auditoire._

 _"Vous me trouvez belle ? C'est sans doute vrai. Je n'y pense pas vraiment. Moi, je préfère dire que je suis authentique._

 _Elle se dirige vers le frigo._

 _\- Mais la vérité… continue t-elle. C'est que j'ai un secret. Saurez-vous le garder pour vous ?_

 _Elle pose un doigt sur sa bouche, puis ouvre le frigo._

 _\- Mon secret… C'est Distina, mon yaourt allégé. Parce qu'être bien dans son corps passe par une alimentation saine…_

Zach interrompt Dean dans sa lecture.

"Bon, les gars, écoutez… commence t-il.

Je jette un oeil à Dean. Il est aussi tendu que moi. J'ai les mains un peu moites là. Ça passe ou ça casse… On a servi à Zach LA publicité culcul par excellence. Celle sans aucune originalité, rien de subversif, ennuyeuse à mourir… J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur qu'il nous trucide sur ce coup. Mais bon, il fallait bien qu'on improvise puisqu'on avait pas commencé deux jours avant le rendez-vous avec le client. Padma a peut-être raison finalement, à propos de notre manque d'organisation.

\- C'est pas mal, conclut-il.

Ouff… Il est dans un bon mood aujourd'hui.

Zach dans un mauvais mood fait très, très peur.

\- Vous pouvez y aller.

En sortant, je passe devant le bureau de Padma.

\- Attends, Drago, me fait-elle en m'indiquant de venir dans son bureau.

Dolores est là aussi.

\- Quoi ? Vous voulez encore me parler de Potter ? Ecoutez les filles, de toute façon, il ne se passe rien entre moi et ce type… Il s'en fiche totalement. Alors lâchez l'affaire. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs.

C'est vrai. Cette fois-ci, j'ai vraiment décidé de laisser tomber. De toute façon Potter s'en fiche totalement. Si ça se trouve, j'ai juste mal interprété son comportement, la dernière fois. Il a peut être rougi uniquement parce que je l'avais mis mal à l'aise…

\- Euh… En fait, on voulait te parler de la campagne pour les brosses à dents électriques… Mais c'est très bien si tu laisses tomber pour Potter, fait Padma, surprise. Très bien même.

Le malaise...

\- Ah… Euh… Et du coup qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire à propos des brosses à dents ?

\- Il faut qu'on peaufine la propal… commence Padma

Je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. C'est un message.

 _Harry Potter (14:53) : Merci pour la copie d'écran ! ;) Ca vous dirait un déjeuner demain midi ?_

J'ai peut-être parlé trop vite.


	3. Chapitre 3 - TopBrush

**Chapitre 3 :** _TopBrush_ , aspirateurs de luxe

"Potter t'a invité à déjeuner ? s'écrie Tonks, sous le choc.

\- Chuuuut… je fais en fronçant les sourcils.

Je jette un oeil par dessus mon épaule pour vérifier que Dolores et Padma ne sont pas dans les parages. Heureusement, l'espace détente est désert.

\- Mais je croyais qu'il ne donnait aucun signe d'intérêt ? continue Tonk en chuchotant.

\- Moi aussi… Jusqu'à hier ! Il m'a proposé par SMS qu'on déjeune ensemble. Avec un smiley et tout !

\- Un smiley ? Putain, il est intéressé ! s'enthousiasme t-elle.

\- Je te l'avais dit ! je fais fièrement. Il a fini par se rendre à quel point j'étais séduisant et canon… Et puis il a aussi apprécié ma personnalité exceptionnelle...

\- Ne t'emballe pas non plus, me rembarre immédiatement Tonks. Si tu pars comme ça, tu vas faire tout foirer !

\- Raaah ça va, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je séduisais un mec !

\- Oui, mais j'ai comme l'impression que Potter est un peu différent de tes conquêtes habituelles, rétorque t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? je demande, curieux.

Tonks prend soudain un air gêné.

\- Ben... Qu'il est sans doute plus intelligent... finit-elle par admettre.

Ce que j'aime chez Tonks, c'est sa franchise. Non, vraiment, j'adore. Elle me fait prendre conscience des réalités.

\- Tu insinues que d'habitude ils sont bêtes ? je l'interroge.

\- C'est que…

\- Quoi ? Dis-le.

Elle marque un temps de pause. Elle hésite, puis se lance :

\- Tu aimes bien la facilité… Alors oui, désolée de te le dire mais tu sors avec des cons en général !

Rectification : ce que je _déteste_ , chez Tonks, c'est sa franchise. Elle n'a aucune subtilité et vous balance tout au visage comme ça...

\- Alors, avec lui, essaye de la jouer plus fine et plus subtile, d'accord ? ajoute t-elle.

Je hoche la tête distraitement. Vu comment son dernier conseil a été efficace, je ne suis pas certain que je vais suivre celui-là.

* * *

J'avoue, j'angoisse un peu pour ce déjeuner avec Potter. Tonks n'a pas tort. D'habitude, je joue la sûreté. Je choisis des mecs qui sont plus ou moins déjà dingues de moi. Avec Potter, ça risque d'être une autre paire de manches…

Il est 11h50 et je ne tiens plus en place. Potter a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher à midi. Je décide de me taper un trait pour me détendre avant qu'il arrive. Je passe ma main dans le tiroir de droite, sous les dossiers clients. J'attrape un petit sac en plastique contenant ce qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à de la farine (le Graal !).

Je commence à disposer consciencieusement un peu de poudre sur mon bureau en essayant de former un rail convenable quand on frappe à la porte.

 _Merde… A tous les coups il est en avance._

"C'est qui ? je fais.

\- Harry Potter.

\- Euh… Oui, deux minutes, j'arrive ! je m'écris.

Je remballe la coke à toute vitesse et sors de mon bureau. Potter est adossé nonchalamment au mur, mains dans les poches, vêtu comme toujours d'un costume sur mesure qui met en valeur son physique pour le moins… avantageux.

\- Monsieur Potter, je fais avec un sourire charmeur. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien, et vous-même ? répond t-il avec un petit sourire timide.

\- A merveille. Surtout depuis que vous m'avez invité à déjeuner.

Le voilà qui se met à rougir d'une manière absolument adorable. En fait, il n'est peut-être pas si froid, juste peu timide.

Et puis, le fait qu'il soit contrôleur des impôts ne doit pas aider. Il a sans doute déjà eu affaire à des gens qui tentaient de le manipuler pour éviter les sanctions de l'administration fiscale. Forcément, il doit être un peu sur la défensive.

\- Vous me flattez, se contente t-il de répondre.

Nous nous dirigeons jusqu'à l'ascenseur. En chemin, nous croisons Padma qui nous jette un regard dubitatif. Dix secondes plus tard, alors que nous attendons l'ascenseur, je sens mon portable buzzer dans ma poche.

 _Padma Patil (11:57) : Vous allez où avec Potter ?_

Elle me fatigue.

\- Un problème ? me demande Potter.

Je pousse un soupir.

\- Non, juste Padma...

\- Padma ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Oh euh… Rien, une histoire avec un client… je mens. Nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur un point avec Padma. Rien d'inhabituel. Nous avons pas mal de clash dans ce métier, vous savez !

De toute façon c'est un demi-mensonge, vu le nombre de fois où nous nous disputons avec Padma.

\- A qui le dites-vous ! Dans mon boulot aussi. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin...

\- Haha, oui, j'imagine très bien que ça ne doit pas être tous les jours facile, d'être contrôleur des impôts.

Nous montons dans l'ascenseur. Potter hausse les épaules.

\- Il faut s'habituer à être détesté par tout le monde, fait-il avec philosophie.

\- Détesté… Vous y allez un peu fort, quand même.

\- Personne n'aime voir un contrôleur fiscal débarquer.

 _Si, moi ! Quand il est aussi sexy, ça ne me pose aucun problème !_

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'est surtout parce que ça nous fait perdre du temps. Zach a dû trier une quantité de documents avant que vous veniez…

 _Et dissimuler deux-trois entorses au droit des sociétés, mais bon, c'est du détail…_

Nous arrivons dans la rue.

\- Je ne connais pas très bien le quartier... admet Potter d'un air gêné. Je me suis dit que le mieux était peut-être que vous choisissiez le restaurant.

\- Ah parfait ! Dans ce cas je connais un italien pas mal au coin de la rue… Ou si vous préférez la bouffe asiatique, je connais un restaurant chinois pas loin.

\- Les meilleurs restos chinois ne sont pas dans le treizième arrondissement ?

\- Pas tous, il y a aussi un coin chinois dans le troisième.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, je vous suis.

Nous continuons de bavarder gaiement. Bizarrement, ça me semble simple et assez naturel. Potter me parait beaucoup moins tendu que son comportement des dernières semaines aurait pu laisser présager.

A un moment, nous passons devant un couple d'hommes qui se tiennent la main. L'un d'eux porte même un tee-shirt avec le drapeau aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Je vois Potter les suivre du regard d'un air incrédule.

\- Vous ne devriez pas les fixer comme ça, je fais avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Je… Potter se met à rougir de nouveau. Désolé, j'étais juste… surpris.

\- Surpris par quoi ?

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à voir… Bref…

\- Vous n'avez jamais vu un couple homosexuel ? je demande avec un sourire narquois.

\- Si, bien sûr… Je… Nous ne sommes pas loin du quartier gay, c'est ça ?

\- Oui c'est ça. Le Marais. Un des meilleurs quartiers de la capitale, si vous voulez mon avis. Vous êtes nouveau sur Paris ?

\- Je suis arrivé il y a un mois. Je ne connais pas très bien encore, avoue t-il.

Nous arrivons bientôt au restaurant chinois. Nous commandons tous les deux puis allons nous installer à une table proche de la fenêtre. La conversation est toujours aussi aisée entre nous. Bientôt, je commence à lui partager des anecdotes croustillantes sur l'agence :

"... Et là, le type arrive avec trois call-girls et un kilo de coke et nous fait : _Bah alors, on est dans la pub ou pas ? Bande de mauviettes !_ Dolores lui a répondu : _Si tu crois encore à ton âge que la pub c'est que de la drogue et des putes, c'est que tu as toujours rien compris au métier !_

Potter éclate de rire.

\- J'avoue, c'est un peu l'image que j'avais du milieu, moi aussi. Avec les Porsche en guise de voiture de fonction et les vacances à Ibiza.

\- Il faut faire la part des choses. Évidement, les rumeurs sont en partie vraies. Mais ça dépend aussi pas mal des personnes concernées. Je suis convaincu que Dolores n'a jamais touché à la coke de sa vie, par exemple.

\- J'espère pour elle, parce que c'est illégal, me fait Potter. En fait, c'est même passible d'un an d'emprisonnement.

 _Quoiiiiii ? Un an d'emprisonnement ?_

\- Ah oui… Quand même… je murmure.

\- Heureusement que dans votre agence, tout le monde est clean, fait Potter avec un petit sourire narquois.

\- Évidemment haha…

Je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prend cette conversation… Je crois que je commence à devenir tout rouge là... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si Potter découvre que je prends de la coke ? Il va me dénoncer ? Oh mon Dieu, pitié, pas la prison ! Il parait qu'ils prennent une douche par semaine ! Je suis trop délicat pour ça !

\- Je suis juste contrôleur des impôts, vous savez. Pas policier, ajoute Potter d'un air taquin.

 _Ok, on se calme, il plaisante. Il va pas m'arrêter ! Tout est sous contrôle..._

Aller Drago, c'est le moment de te ressaisir et de contre-attaquer !

\- Dommage, j'aime bien les hommes en uniformes, je lâche avec un sourire séducteur.

\- Ah, vraiment... Et est-ce que vous aimez les hommes tout court aussi ? fait Potter, entrant dans mon jeu.

Il a un petit sourire effronté sur les lèvres qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Il a l'air d'avoir pris un peu confiance par rapport au début du rendez-vous. Il paraît plus détendu et sûr de lui.

\- Hum… Disons que ça dépend de qui, je réponds. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh… Pour rien. Je ne sais pas. Vous devez bien avoir une petite idée.

Il a toujours un petit sourire en coin.

\- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? je demande, intrigué.

\- Parce que vous me faites des appels du pied depuis une semaine, peut-être ?

Ouah, c'est quoi ce nouveau Potter qui va droit au but ? Je l'adore ! Surtout laissez-moi celui-là, il est beaucoup mieux.

\- Touché, je réponds en me mordant la lèvre. Et alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Il fait semblant de réfléchir.

\- Pas très discret, finit-il par lâcher.

\- Mais efficace ?

\- Peut-être.

 _Oh yeah ! And Drago Malefoy scores !_

Il marque une petite pause puis ajoute, l'air soudain plus sérieux :

\- On ne m'a pas dit que du bien de vous, vous savez.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? je demande, soudain inquiet.

\- Disons simplement que votre réputation vous précède. On dit que vous êtes un séducteur. Un très bon séducteur même. Je ne suis pas sûr que je cherche ce genre d'histoires sans lendemain.

\- Alors pourquoi m'inviter à déjeuner ? je fais.

\- Parce que je me suis dit que je pouvais peut-être vous laisser votre chance et apprendre à vous connaître, tout compte fait, explique t-il.

\- Je comprends mieux votre changement soudain de comportement...

\- Exact. Donc ne rêvez pas, Malefoy… M'avoir ne sera pas si simple.

* * *

La porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvre à la volée et Dean débarque comme un dément en hurlant :

" _TopBrush, parce votre maison mérite le meilleur !_

Surprise, Tonks sursaute et renverse une partie de son café sur sa blouse blanche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? je demande. C'est quoi ce slogan de merde ?

\- Je désapprouve à cent pour cent, ajoute Padma. Aucune originalité, aucun concept, aucun esprit de marque…

\- Vous ne comprenez pas les gars… s'exclame Dean, après avoir repris son souffle. Je les ai vu. Les affiches.

\- Les affiches ?

\- La campagne publicitaire _TopBrush_ 2017 a été lancée ! Ils ont trouvé une autre agence de pub pour faire le boulot.

\- Quoi ? Mais ça fait trois semaines qu'on travaille sur leurs aspirateurs de merde ! s'insurge Tonks. Ils ont craqué ou quoi ? Zach est au courant ?

\- Je suis sûre que c'est ces imbéciles chez _Weasley's_ qui nous ont piqué le contrat… grommelle Dolores.

\- Doucement sur les conclusions hâtives… fait Padma. Mais par contre c'est quoi ce délire d'embaucher une autre agence dans notre dos ?

\- Surtout pour faire des slogans pareils, critique Dolores.

\- On est d'accord, le vrai problème, c'est le slogan, j'approuve. Jamais vu un truc aussi lamentable. De la pub-poubelle, tout simplement.

\- On en parle, de notre pub pour Distina la semaine dernière ? fait remarquer Dean en haussant un sourcil ironique.

\- C'était un cas de force majeure ! je proteste.

\- Stop les gars, c'est pas le sujet là ! s'exclame Tonks. Le vrai problème c'est qu'on s'est fait piquer un gros client !

C'est le moment que choisit Zach entrer dans la salle de réunion.

\- TopBrush nous est clairement passé sous le nez, nous confirme t-il, l'air sombre. Entre ça et le contrôle fiscal, ça ne va pas fort pour l'agence en ce moment… D'ailleurs, en parlant de contrôle fiscal, j'ai un gros problème les gars…

Oulah, si Zach vient nous en parler c'est que c'est vraiment la mouise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fait Padma, inquiète.

\- C'est Cormac, mon associé…

Ah oui, j'ai toujours tendance à l'oublier, celui-là. En fait, Zach n'a pas fondé Nimbus tout seul. Ils étaient deux à apporter du capital lors de l'immatriculation de Nimbus au registre des sociétés. Cormac avait en effet hérité d'un gros pactole après le décès d'un proche. Il voulait le faire fructifier, et avait accepté d'investir dans le projet de Zach. Mais dès le départ, il était prévu que Zach seul se charge de la gestion de l'entreprise.

\- Il se trouve qu'il a détourné de l'argent de la société. Il s'en servait régulièrement pour se payer une chambre d'hôtel au Ritz pour passer la nuit avec sa maîtresse.

\- Q… Quoi ? s'écrit Dolores. Et tu étais au courant ?

Zach pousse un soupir.

\- Cormac a apporté plus d'un million à Nimbus à l'immatriculation de la société… Et il a participé de manière généreuse à la dernière augmentation de capital…

\- Donc tu es en train de nous dire que tu cautionnes un abus de bien social depuis toutes ces années ? demande Tonks, incrédule.

\- J'étais coincé les gars, ok ? Cormac est notre plus gros investisseur !

\- Zach, franchement, c'est pas sérieux ! le sermonne Padma.

Ça y est, elle est passée en mode moralisatrice. On dirait presque cette conne de Granger ! Elle a bien fait de se casser chez la concurrence, celle-là, d'ailleurs.

\- Ça suffit ! s'exclame Tonks. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va résoudre le problème !

\- Mais comment on cache un truc pareil ? demande Dean. C'est déjà dans les comptes de l'entreprise de toute façon, non ?

\- Oui… soupire Zach. Potter est d'ailleurs venu me demander à quoi servait cette chambre, et je lui ai dit que c'était pour recevoir des clients et signer des contrats… Mais il n'avait pas l'air de me croire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Il va enquêter pour savoir si c'est vrai, fait Dean. Il ira interroger le patron de l'hôtel pour lui demander qui venait lorsque cette chambre était réservée au nom de Nimbus.

\- Donc il faut juste que le patron de l'hôtel aille dans notre sens et confirme ta version, je remarque, songeur.

\- Et comment on fait ça ? demande Dolores. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il fasse ça pour nous !

\- C'est simple. On lui fait du chantage.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Weasley's and Co

**Chapitre 4 : ** Weasley's and Co.

 _Harry_

Avec Ron et Hermione, nous avons pour habitude une fois par semaine de nous retrouver après le travail dans un café pour discuter de tout et de rien.

"On ne t'attendait plus ! s'exclame Ron lorsque j'arrive.

C'est vrai que je suis un peu en retard. Hermione et lui se sont déjà installés à la terrasse du café.

\- Ron ! le réprimande Hermione. Tu sais bien qu'Harry ne peut pas toujours quitter son boulot quand ça lui plaît !

\- Je te rappelle que je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi, je suis parfaitement au courant, merci ! réplique Ron, un peu agacé.

\- Alors pourquoi tu lui fais ce genre de remarques ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Toujours en train de se chamailler, ces deux là…

\- Bonsoir à vous aussi, je fais avec une pointe d'ironie avant de m'installer avec eux.

\- Dure journée ? demande Ron.

\- Ouais… C'est vraiment n'importe quoi cette agence ! Ils ont des papiers dans tous les sens… Et des notes de frais en veux-tu en voilà…

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, fait Hermione avec une moue dédaigneuse. Ils ne sont pas du tout organisés.

Ron et Hermione se sont rencontrés il y a un peu moins d'un an lorsque Hermione a intégré l'entreprise du frère de Ron, _Weasley's_. Il se trouve qu'auparavant, Hermione a longtemps bossé chez leur principal concurrent, Nimbus, l'entreprise que je contrôle en ce moment.

\- _Weasley's_ est une boîte bien plus sérieuse que Nimbus, crois-moi ! s'exclame Hermione avec véhémence. L'équipe est bien mieux organisée, et les gens sont plus sympas…

\- Moi je les trouve plutôt cool à Nimbus, je fais.

Hermione me foudroie du regard. Bon, j'avoue, j'ai un peu dit ça pour la faire rager.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce que je pensais de Drago Malefoy. Ce mec est aussi sérieux en amour que…

\- Oui, je sais, je la coupe. Tu m'as suffisamment prévenu. Je suis sur mes gardes, crois-moi. Je veux juste…

\- Lui laisser sa chance ? fait Hermione avec sarcasme. Vous n'aurez même pas le temps de commencer à sortir ensemble que tu vas le trouver en train de se faire sauter par un mec dans son bureau !

J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà eu cette discussion une centaine de fois avec elle, et pourtant ça fait à peine deux semaines que je suis sur le dossier Nimbus.

\- Eh bien parfait ! Dans ce cas tu n'as aucun souci à te faire puisqu'il dévoilera son vrai visage avant même que j'aie commencé à m'attacher à lui, je rétorque. Et en prime, tu pourras me dire à quel point tu avais raison !

\- Harry… Tu sais très bien que je préférerais me tromper, soupire t-elle. Tout ce que je peux te souhaiter, c'est que ça se passe bien avec Malefoy. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Mais je sais très bien qu'avec Malefoy, tes chances sont très compromises.

Hermione et moi avons tout de suite bien accrochés, lorsque Ron me l'a présentée. A tel point qu'aujourd'hui je la considère comme ma meilleure amie au même titre que Ron. Mais parfois elle m'agace un peu, à trop s'inquiéter pour moi.

\- Je sais Hermione, et c'est pour ça que je te remercie de m'avoir prévenu pour Malefoy. Maintenant, accepte simplement que je vais le fréquenter un peu pour apprendre à le connaître… Crois-moi, ce type est à des années lumières de me briser le cœur, pour l'instant !

\- Pour l'instant, oui… C'est ça le problème… souffle t-elle.

\- N'inquiète pas pour moi, ok ? je fais, en tentant de prendre un ton rassurant. Bon, et si on changeait de sujet ? Ron, tu as vu le match d'hier ?

\- Ah oui, c'était super, qui eu cru que Lyon battrait Paris ?

Je suis content de passer à autre chose. Pour le moment, il est hors de question que je me torture l'esprit à propos de Malefoy. Je vais laisser les choses venir et nous verrons où elles nous mèneront.

* * *

 _Drago_

" C'est simple. On lui fait du chantage, je lâche.

Il y a un instant de flottement. Les autres me fixent tous comme si je venais de lâcher une connerie monumentale.

\- Du chantage, et puis quoi encore ? On le menace avec une arme à feu aussi, tant que tu y es ? s'énerve Padma.

 _Il faut toujours qu'elle dramatise tout… Un petit chantage n'a jamais tué personne voyons… Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle croit, qu'on vit dans le monde des bisounours, peut-être ?_

Dolores et Tonks hochent la tête en cœur, se rangeant immédiatement de son côté. Pour être honnête, ça me déçoit un peu de la part de Dolores. Je sais de source sûre que Dolores a déjà fait pire au cours de sa carrière. Il paraît que quand elle était jeune, elle ne faisait vraiment pas de cadeau. Et même si maintenant elle s'est un peu radoucie, elle est loin d'être devenue totalement inoffensive. Je me souviens encore comment elle a essayé de me faire virer, une semaine après mon arrivée à Nimbus, tout ça parce qu'à l'époque elle ne m'aimait pas.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Padma, intervient Dean. Ça me paraît être une très mauvaise idée !

Si même Dean ne me soutient pas, c'est que c'est vraiment une idée stupide. D'habitude, lui et moi, nous avons tendance à être sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- On risque juste de s'attirer encore plus d'ennuis, approuve Tonks. Si le mec refuse de céder à ce genre de chantage et décide de nous dénoncer, on aura tout gagné ! En plus de frauder le fisc, on sera des maîtres-chanteurs ! Je sens que la justice sera très sympa avec nous après tout ça. Drago parfois je me demande vraiment où tu as...

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir, car Zach la coupe au milieu de sa tirade :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? me demande t-il, l'air mortellement sérieux.

Je remarque qu'il a les cernes creusées et les traits tirés. Ce matin, il était déjà au bureau lorsque je suis arrivé, vers six heures du matin. D'habitude je suis le premier lorsque j'arrive aussi tôt. Il ne doit vraiment pas beaucoup dormir en ce moment.

\- Zach ! s'indigne Padma. Ne me dis pas que tu considère sérieusement son idée !

\- Quelqu'un en a une meilleure peut-être ? s'agace t-il.

Un silence de mort lui répond.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Drago ?

\- Bon, si je ne me trompe pas, tu es très ami avec le patron de Brossdur, l'agence artistique qui a ses locaux dans le seizième ?

\- Oui, Ernie MacMillan. C'est un bon ami, et alors ? fait Zach en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il envoie bien tous ses clients au Ritz quand ils ont besoin d'une chambre où dormir ?

Zach paraît réfléchir quelques secondes puis son visage s'éclaire :

\- Tu veux qu'on demande à Ernie de le menacer de ne plus envoyer aucun client ! s'exclame t-il. Brillant !

 _Héhé, je sais, on me le dit souvent…_

Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Padma lever les yeux au ciel d'agacement.

\- Tu crois qu'il accepterait de faire ça pour toi ? je demande.

\- Oui, je pense qu'il y a moyen, répond Zach qui a l'air d'avoir retrouvé du poil de la bête. Je lui ai déjà rendu quelques services par le passé. Je l'appelle ce soir et s'il accepte, je me chargerai d'aller rendre une petite visite à ce cher patron du Ritz !

* * *

Charlie Weasley porte un de ses habituels costumes bleus marines sur mesure qui met parfaitement en valeur ses cheveux couleurs de feu, sa peau pâle constellée de taches de rousseur et son fessier finement musclé. S'il n'était pas le patron de notre plus sérieux concurrent, _Weasley's and Co._ , il y a longtemps que j'en aurais fait mon quatre heures. De tous les frères Weasley, c'est de loin le plus sexy.

Il se tient droit, le visage figé lorsqu'il salue Zach :

"Smith, murmure t-il du bout des lèvres comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal particulièrement repoussant.

\- Weasley, marmonne mon patron avec le même dégoût apparent.

Ils choisissent tous les deux consciencieusement de ne pas se serrer la main, restant plantés un peu bêtement l'un en face de l'autre.

Derrière Weasley, se tient son équipe de créa' au grand complet : deux de ses frères, des jumeaux (eux aussi plutôt sex dans leur genre), ainsi que Cédric Diggory et… Hermione Granger. Elle travaillait chez Nimbus, il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela. Elle est parti parce qu'elle trouvait notre équipe trop désorganisée. Inutile de vous dire qu'elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec Padma.

Hermione et moi avions la particularité de nous détester cordialement. Moi, parce que je la trouve trop donneuse de leçon et Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Elle, pour une multitude de raisons qui pourrait se résumer, en vrac par : arrogant, junkie, volage, plus brillant qu'elle, fêtard, … Bref, plus que ce qui est nécessaire pour déplaire à Hermione Granger.

Toute l'équipe de chez _Weasley's_ affiche un petit sourire satisfait. C'est vrai qu'au jeu de _qui fera la plus grosse crasse à l'autre_ ils viennent de marquer le dernier point en nous piquant la campagne _TopBrush_ \- Dolores avait eu raison sur ce point. Mais nous n'avons pas dit notre dernier mot ! Nous comptons bien leur donner une leçon aujourd'hui en décrochant un gros contrat sous leur nez.

Ce matin, nous nous trouvons en effet au siège d'Ollivander, un fabricant de meubles, qui a décidé de mettre nos deux boîtes en concurrence afin de déterminer qui s'occupera de leur prochaine campagne de pub à plusieurs millions d'euros. Autant vous dire qu'on a légèrement la pression. J'ai pris un rail avant de venir, histoire de me motiver. Tonks pue encore plus la clope que d'habitude et Dolores nous a fait une crise tout à l'heure pour pouvoir emmener Gervita au rendez-vous.

Ça fait maintenant presque un quart d'heure que nous sommes tous assis devant cette salle de réunion, attendant le début de la réunion. Un quart d'heure que nos deux équipes se regardent en chien de faïence. Hermione, le visage figé et le port de tête droit telle une statue grecque, me fusille du regard.

Soudain, la porte de la salle de réunion maintenant s'ouvre à la volée. Garrick Ollivander, le PDG, un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs hirsutes, nous invite tous à entrer.

Nous nous installons rapidement après avoir salué tous les directeurs déjà présents et Ollivander commence à nous expliquer comment va se dérouler la réunion. Chaque équipe va présenter son projet et sa vision pour la campagne de pub puis les directeurs de la boîte choisirons le projet qui leur plaît le plus.

C'est aux _Weasley's_ de commencer. Charlie se lève et entame une rapide présentation de leur projet pour la campagne Ollivander 2017. Mes collègues ont l'air scotchés à ses lèvres, décortiquant chacune de ses paroles pour y trouver la moindre petite faille. De mon côté, j'avoue que je n'écoute pas grand chose, je suis trop obnubilé par la façon dont sa veste épouse ses bras et ses larges épaules... Elles me font terriblement penser à celles de Potter… Et cette façon de se mordre la lèvre comme Potter, et cette manie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux comme Pot...

Une seconde… Pourquoi est-ce que je ramène tout à Potter, moi ?

En fait je crois que je mate plus Weasley parce qu'il me fait penser à Potter que pour le plaisir de le mater, lui. Weasley qui était pourtant mon plus grand fantasme jusqu'à maintenant ! Ce Potter est vraiment en train de me retourner le cerveau, ça ne me plait pas du tout…

La réunion continue. Une fois leur campagne présentée (Hermione puis un des jumeaux ont tour à tour pris la parole après Charlie), c'est à notre tour. Zach me paraît un peu stressé.

"A Nimbus, nous avons décidé de prendre un ton complètement différent de celui de nos concurrents, à savoir l'humour, commence t-il. En effet, nous pensons qu'il est temps de placer la marque dans la modernité et d'oublier l'image…

A ce moment là, son portable buzze. Il s'excuse et y jette un rapide coup d'oeil. Je le vois pâlir de plus en plus à mesure qu'il lit le message.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, parvient t-il à articuler, la voix chargée d'émotion. Je dois y aller. Je…

Il paraît paniqué. Nous nous regardons tous, interdits. Ce n'est pas son genre de foirer un rendez-vous client de cette façon. Il a l'air profondément bouleversé.

Il nous regarde tous tour à tour, puis lâche :

\- Je laisse la parole à Drago qui vous expliquera ça très bien.

 _Super… Maintenant c'est à moi de rattraper la situation..._

Je m'avance pour faire face à tout l'auditoire pendant que Zach sort précipitamment de la pièce. Je jette un coup d'oeil à mes collègues. Ils ont l'air angoissés. Ils comptent tous sur moi pour convaincre Ollivander malgré la sortie inattendue de Zach. Je prends une profonde inspiration pour me détendre un peu puis je commence :

\- Comme le disait Zacharias à l'instant, nous croyons, à Nimbus, qu'il est temps de renouveler l'image d'Ollivander en lui donnant un nouveau souffle, fondé sur l'humour et la modernité…

Lorsque la réunion se termine - Tonks et Dolores sont aussi intervenues tour à tour pour présenter certains aspects plus techniques dont elles avaient la charge - Ollivander remercie tout le monde et nous nous ruons vers la sortie.

En passant, Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de me lâcher une remarque assassine.

\- Toujours aussi brouillons et désordonnés à ce que je vois. Un boss qui se barre en plein rendez-vous client, c'est du jamais vu !

Je lui jette un regard noir mais ne répond pas. Ah quoi bon ? De toute façon, à ce moment précis, j'ai d'autres préoccupations en tête que les petites piques d'Hermione Granger.

\- Bravo, tu as bien rattrapé la situation, me félicite Dean en me donnant une petite tape dans le dos.

Je vois Padma hocher la tête. Visiblement, elle aussi a été rassurée par ma prestation.

\- J'ai reçu un message de Zach, nous fait Tonks. Apparemment, il vient d'apprendre que sa mère est atteinte d'un cancer assez grave…

\- Le pauvre… s'exclame Padma en posant une main sur son cœur. Ça n'allait déjà pas très fort en ce moment...

\- Il dit qu'il ne reviendra pas avant quelques jours, ajoute Tonks. En attendant, c'est à nous de nous occuper de l'agence… Drago, il compte vraiment sur toi pour convaincre le patron du Ritz de la boucler.

 _Super…_

* * *

J'ai fini par réussir à convaincre Dean de m'accompagner au Ritz. Je n'avais pas trop envie d'y aller tout seul. Surtout qu'il paraît que son patron, Severus Rogue, est un type vraiment pas commode.

Lorsque nous arrivons dans le hall d'entrée, je suis saisi un moment par la beauté des lieux. De luxueux tapis et de grands lustres décorent la pièce. Nous nous présentons à l'hôtesse :

"Drago Malefoy et Dean Thomas, de chez Nimbus, nous avions rendez-vous avec monsieur Rogue. Il y a aussi monsieur MacMillan qui devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Elle consulte un instant son ordinateur puis hoche lentement la tête.

\- Monsieur Rogue sera à vous dans un instant. Si vous voulez bien patienter…

Nous allons nous installer un peu plus loin avec Dean. Je consulte mon téléphone.

\- MacMillan dit qu'il est coincé en rendez-vous, mais qu'il essaye de faire aussi vite qu'il peut. On a le champs libre pour menacer Rogue avec les clients de son entreprise si nécessaire, je fais.

\- Super, marmonne Dean. On est pas du tout dans une situation risquée là…

\- Bien sûr que non, je fais en levant les yeux au ciel. Tout est sous contrôle, ça va marcher comme sur des roulettes…

 _Je ne suis pas du tout en train de m'auto persuader là, non, vraiment pas…_

Dean fait une petite moue peu convaincue puis redirige son regard vers la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel. Je le vois commencer à pâlir.

\- Oh putain, Drago… me susurre t-il. Ne te retourne surtout pas, mais Potter vient d'entrer dans l'hôtel.

 _Eh merde, il ne manquait plus que ça…_

\- Il se dirige vers nous… ajoute Dean, l'air paniqué. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, sinon il va comprendre pourquoi on est venu…

Le reste se passe très vite. Avant même que j'ai le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, je vois Dean fondre sur moi, m'attraper par les bras et m'embrasser à pleine bouche !

 _Mais… mais keskifou ?_

En plus son baiser est carrément… gluant ! Dean a beau être un beau mec, là je kiffe pas du tout. C'est comme ça qu'ils embrassent chez les hétéros ?

\- Monsieur Thomas ? Monsieur Malefoy ? fait la voix de Potter dans mon dos et je sens un frisson remonter ma colonne vertébrale.

Dean se sépare instantanément de moi et prend un air embarrassé.

\- Monsieur Potter… Nous… Nous ne vous avions pas vu ! s'exclame t-il.

\- Monsieur Potter... je murmure, pétrifié.

Résumons la situation : Potter, qui me plait depuis un moment et a tout juste accepté hier de passer un peu de temps avec moi pour apprendre à me connaître, vient de me surprendre en train d'embrasser un autre mec.

 _J'adore ma vie._


	5. Chapitre 5 - Merci Dean !

**Chapitre 5 : ** Merci Dean !

Je suis comme paralysé, incapable de faire le moindre geste, de bouger pour m'éloigner de Dean ou de dire quoique ce soit. J'ai l'impression d'assister à la scène comme un spectateur extérieur totalement impuissant.

Dean passe un bras autour de mes épaules et commence à se justifier :

"Nous… nous pensions pas que nous croiserions quelqu'un que nous connaissons ici, fait-il, feignant la gêne. Tous nos collègues l'ignorent, vous savez. Nous voulons que cela reste un secret.

Mon pauvre Dean, si tu savais ce qui se trame là, tu n'essayerais pas d'attendrir Potter de cette façon. Au mieux, il est complètement indifférent, au pire… Au pire il nous déteste. Il me déteste.

Tonks avait raison. J'ai peut-être le don de faire tout foirer. Même quand j'ai décidé sérieusement de ne pas faire n'importe quoi. C'est à dégoûter d'être honnête.

\- Je vois, murmure Potter.

Son visage est totalement fermé. Il est impossible d'y lire la moindre expression. Est-il furieux ? Déçu ? Indifférent ? Je ne saurais le dire.

C'est le moment que choisit l'hôtesse pour intervenir :

\- Messieurs Thomas, Malefoy… fait-elle en se raclant la gorge pour attirer notre attention.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de mentionner notre rendez-vous avec Rogue, Dean la coupe.

\- Notre chambre est prête, Mademoiselle ? fait-il avec son habituel sourire charmeur.

Devant l'air perdu de l'hôtesse, il lui fait un petit signe discret avec les yeux dans la direction de Porter puis dit :

\- Nous avons vraiment hâte d'avoir ce moment d'intimité, vous savez !

Pour appuyer son propos, il descend son bras autour de ma taille.

Je le déteste.

\- Euh… Oui, patientez encore quelques minutes, murmure l'hôtesse qui visiblement à plus ou moins compris le malaise. Et vous monsieur ? demande t-elle à Potter.

\- Harry Potter, contrôleur fiscal. J'aimerais voir le directeur de cet établissement, monsieur Severus Rogue.

Je vois l'hôtesse nous jeter un regard paniqué. Dean lui fait un léger non de la tête. L'hôtesse fait semblant de consulter son ordinateur. Je ne sais pas si Potter se rend compte de leur petit manège.

\- Monsieur Rogue n'est pas disponible pour le moment, se contente de répondre l'hôtesse. Il est en rendez-vous.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, j'attendrais, répond Potter. Ça ne durera pas trop longtemps ?

\- Euh… Non, non, je ne pense pas, répond t-elle.

Potter acquiesce et part s'installer plus loin. On dirait qu'il ne se doute de rien. Dean m'adresse un geste discret de victoire.

Je sais que je devrais être content pour Nimbus, mais je suis aussi terriblement dépité à l'idée que rien ne pourra rattraper ce qu'il s'est passé. Potter et moi c'est bel et bien définitivement mort… Ou alors je vais devoir ramer comme un fou pour pouvoir le récupérer.

Dean murmure un merci à l'hôtesse qui lui rend un sourire éclatant. Je crois qu'elle craque un peu pour lui (en même temps, qui ne craque pas pour Dean ?). Avec un petit geste, elle nous désigne l'ascenseur.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, messieurs, ajoute t-elle.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Dean laisse éclater sa joie.

\- Ouf, j'ai eu tellement peur que Potter devine pourquoi on était là ! Mais je crois qu'il a cru à notre fausse idylle, fait-il en me donnant un coup de coude. Et merci mademoiselle, on vous doit une fière chandelle ! ajoute t-il à l'adresse l'hôtesse.

Celle-ci rougit de la tête au pied et murmure un vague _je vous en prie_. Elle est définitivement sous le charme.

Je laisse Dean tout à sa joie. De toute façon, il ne comprendrait pas, il n'est même pas au courant de mon histoire avec Potter.

Je sais que je me suis mis dans une situation délicate. Mais l'avenir de ma boîte était en jeu, je ne voyais pas d'autre solution que de laisser Dean faire son cinéma. Je sais, vous me trouvez nul d'avoir choisi mon boulot à Potter. Mais je vous avais prévenu : je suis quelqu'un de superficiel.

Pour autant, je compte bien tout faire pour récupérer Potter.

* * *

Finalement, à notre grande surprise, Rogue a accepté presque immédiatement de collaborer avec nous. Nous n'avons même pas eu besoin de le menacer. Il s'est contenté de marmonner quelque chose à propos d'un _crétin arrogant comme son père_ puis nous as promis qu'il confirmerait la version de Zach.

Nous rentrons donc vainqueurs à Nimbus, même si cette victoire a pour moi un goût amer. Les autres nous félicitent et se réjouissent de la nouvelle. Padma admet même que mon idée n'était pas si mauvaise que ça, finalement. Tonks nous annonce ensuite qu'Ollivander nous a sélectionné pour sa campagne de pub. Tous mes collègues sont euphoriques. En temps normal, je serais aussi en train de me réjouir, mais aujourd'hui je n'y arrive pas.

"Et en plus j'ai réussi à avoir le numéro de la charmante hôtesse, décidément c'est une super journée ! fait Dean.

 _Parle pour toi_ , je pense tout en me servant un café.

Nous nous remettons bientôt à travailler, même si j'ai la tête ailleurs.

"Et là, bam ! Slogan, meufs en bikini et surfeurs aux adbos de rêve ! s'exclame Dean qui nous présente son idée pour une campagne de pub pour une agence de voyage.

\- Moi je voyais plutôt petite famille en randonnée dans la montagne et grande piscine avec des enfants qui plongent dedans… fait Tonks, dubitative.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Tonks, intervient Padma. On est sur une cible familiale, là. On ne va pas les convaincre avec trois bimbos et un surfeur peroxydé.

\- On devrait même leur suggérer de changer la couleur de leur logo, ajoute Dolores. Là, ça fait trop voyages haut de gamme pour les couples sans enfants alors qu'ils veulent toucher…

\- J'y vais, je coupe.

\- Qu… quoi ? bredouille Dolores.

\- Je ne me sens pas bien, je vais rentrer. Désolé les gars.

Et, sans plus écouter les protestations de mes collègues, je me rue vers la sortie. J'ai besoin d'air. Alors que je vais quitter les locaux de Nimbus, je croise Potter, qui doit probablement rentrer de son rendez-vous avec Rogue. Lorsque nous nous croisons, il me jette un regard noir. Je n'ai pas le courage de l'arrêter pour lui parler et m'expliquer. J'irais m'excuser plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'ai juste besoin de me remettre de mes émotions.

En sortant, je décide que j'ai besoin de mon "psychologue" personnel. J'appelle donc cet enfoiré de Nott.

"Quoi ? fait-il en décrochant.

\- C'est Drago, je marmonne. T'as une minute ?

\- Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours du temps pour toi, mon chou, répond t-il avec un ton ironique.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il faut toujours qu'il se la joue occupé.

\- Pour cent balles, tu as toujours le temps, non ? je demande avec malice.

\- T'es sérieux ? s'étonne t-il.

\- C'était une dure journée.

\- Ok. Je suis chez toi dans dix minutes.

Je raccroche. Lorsque j'arrive chez moi, Nott se tient déjà devant la porte de mon immeuble, les mains négligemment rentrées dans les poches. Je l'invite à entrer et bientôt, nous sommes tous les deux assis sur mon canapé à siroter un thé vert fumant.

Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ma relation avec Théodore Nott. C'est un peu le genre de choses qui ne s'expliquent pas. Le genre de relations tellement malsaines que personne n'a jamais pris le temps de trouver un nom pour les qualifier. Le genre de relations dont je suis spécialiste.

"Potter, hein, fait-il après que je lui ait raconté mes malheurs. Connais pas, c'est pas un de mes clients.

\- Évidemment… C'est un _contrôleur fiscal_.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je pense que c'est le genre à respecter la loi.

\- Quel ennui… soupire Nott en s'allumant une clope. Je n'aime pas les gens comme ça.

\- Potter n'est pas ennuyeux.

\- Bien sûr, fait-il dubitatif. Écoute, je pense que le mieux que tu puisses faire c'est lui dire la vérité, ajoute t-il.

\- La… la vérité ?

\- Oui, tu lui déballes tout. Que vous étiez là pour parler à Rogue et que vous avez fait ça uniquement dans le but de cacher un abus de bien social.

\- Tu crois que je devrais mettre ma boîte en danger pour… pour Potter ?

\- S'il est important, oui, je crois que tu devrais le faire. Après, c'est à toi de décider. Je ne t'ai jamais vu prendre une décision qui ne servait pas tes intérêts, je doute que ça commence aujourd'hui. Mais au moins, j'aurais essayé de te convaincre.

Je reste silencieux un moment, considérant les paroles de Nott. C'est vrai, est-ce que je serais capable de faire quelque chose qui me mette autant en danger ? Est-ce que j'ai suffisamment envie de connaître Potter pour ça ?

\- Bon, fait Nott, m'interrompant dans mes réflexions, trêves de bavardages, je suppose que tu veux ce pourquoi je suis venu ?

Il écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier. La lumière faible du salon fait jouer des ombres sur son visage. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il avait des traits bien dessinés. Dans la pénombre, il est d'une beauté saisissante. Moi, je suis juste un beau blond au sourire charmeur. Mais lui, c'est le brun ténébreux dans toute sa splendeur.

\- Évidemment, je réponds en commençant à sortir mes billets.

Lorsque Nott sort de mon appartement, une heure plus tard, je me sens un peu mieux.

* * *

J'avoue que j'ai vraiment des doutes sur ce que je devrais faire pour Potter. Voilà deux jours qu'il m'ignore et qu'il m'évite. Mais je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à faire ce que Nott m'a conseillé. Pourtant, je crois bien que c'est la seule solution pour que la situation puisse se débloquer entre nous, et que Potter accepte à nouveau de me parler.

Cependant, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je pourrais faire quoique ce soit. Nimbus participe à un salon sur le monde de la communication. Ça me laisse une journée de répit pour réfléchir à mon plan d'action.

Lorsque j'arrive, j'évite les hôtesses qui distribuent des prospectus pour les visiteurs et je me rends directement dans l'espace réservé aux exposants, à la recherche du stand de Nimbus. Aucun de mes collègues n'est encore arrivé, ce qui ne m'étonne pas. J'ai tendance à être le plus matinal de tous. Je me rends rapidement compte que nous avons été placés en face de nos concurrents préférés, les Weasley's.

 _Génial…_ je pense. _Il a fallu qu'ils mettent les deux boîtes de pub les plus en vue de Paris en face !_

Évidemment, parce que les ennuis ne viennent jamais seuls (ça ne serait pas drôle sinon), Hermione choisi ce moment pour faire son apparition. Il y a encore peu de monde dans la salle, ainsi je suis certain qu'elle va m'apercevoir.

"Hermione, je la salue, plus pour être poli qu'autre chose.

Elle me jette un regard noir puis détourne la tête, comme si je n'existais pas. J'avoue que je suis un peu surpris. Je sais qu'Hermione ne me porte pas dans son cœur, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Elle a presque l'air en colère contre moi.

Elle commence à s'installer tout en m'ignorant, puis soudain, comme prise d'une impulsion subite, elle se précipite vers mon stand.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, siffle t-elle. Si tu t'approches encore d'Harry, je te réduis en poussière, t'as compris ?

Elle a l'air mortellement sérieuse.

\- Ha… Harry ? Tu connais Potter ? je demande.

Puis soudain, je réalise.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il se méfiait de moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu es encore allé raconter, Hermione ?

\- Simplement la vérité. Que tu prends les amants et les jette ensuite comme de simples mouchoirs usagés.

\- Ne caricature pas non plus ! je m'agace.

\- Tu veux qu'on refasse la liste de tes conquêtes quand on était à Nimbus ensemble ?

\- Arrête Hermione...

\- Très bien ! Anthony Goldstein de chez _Poufsouffle Corp._ , Seamus Finnigan, le stagiaire de l'été dernier, Adrian Pucey, l'ancien assistant de Zach, Kevin Entwhistle de la compta, Terry Boot, qui était quand même le petit ami de Padma, sans bien sûr oublier Cormac McLaggen et Zacharias Smith, les deux associés de Nimbus. J'avais juste l'impression que cette boîte était un immense baisodrome !

\- Tous ces gars ne cherchaient rien d'autre qu'une relation sans lendemain comme moi. Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne !

\- C'est ça le problème avec toi, Drago. Tu crois que tu ne fais de mal à personne alors que tu ne fais que ça. Tu t'es tapé le mec de Padma ! Comment est-ce que tu penses qu'elle l'a pris ? Tu crois qu'elle ne t'aime pas par l'opération du Saint-Esprit ? Et Kevin, tu es bien sûr que tu lui avais expliqué que c'était sans lendemain ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris ! Quant à Seamus, il a dû démissionner à cause de toi !

\- Qu… quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Seamus trouvait simplement l'ambiance trop stressante. Kevin, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il se fait des films en permanence… Et pour Boot, je ne savais pas que c'était le mec de Padma !

\- Des excuses, toujours des excuses…

\- De toute façon, si ça peut te rassurer, je pense que c'est définitivement mort avec ton pote Potter, alors arrête de te faire du soucis.

\- Évidemment. Je savais que tu ne tiendrai pas vingt-quatre heures. Maintenant, tiens-toi loin d'Harry. Sinon, je te jure que je te castre !

Puis, sans plus un regard pour moi, elle retourne à son stand, un air furieux sur le visage.


	6. Chapitre 6 - En apesanteur

**Chapitre 6 :** En apesanteur

Il y a des moments comme ça, dans la vie, où vous avez vraiment l'impression que le destin s'amuse à jouer avec vos nerfs.

"J'étouffe, fait Nott en posant son visage contre la paroi en métal froid. Bientôt, on n'aura plus d'air... On pourra juste se laisser mourir. Si on ne devait pas s'en sortir, je voulais que tu saches que… que je suis content de t'avoir connu, malgré tout.

Je crois que je suis dans un de ces moments.

\- Euh… Nott, tu crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour me sortir le discours du mec qui va mourir ?

\- Rendons-nous à l'évidence, Malefoy, continue t-il sur le même ton tragico-dramatique. Ils ne viendront pas. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Nous n'avons plus qu'une chose à faire : attendre la mort. Elle nous accueillera bientôt dans ses bras, telle une mère aimante…

Je pousse un soupir exaspéré.

\- Nott, ils ont dit qu'ils arrangeraient ça dans deux heures grand maximum. Ça fait à peine… Vingt minutes, je fais en consultant ma montre. Un peu de patience !

\- Ils ne viendront pas, je te dis… Cet endroit sera notre tombeau.

Il s'est assis par terre, les jambes croisés. Sa main est crispée sur son sac à dos, qu'il a posé entre ses jambes. On dirait un condamné à mort qui se prépare au moment de son exécution.

\- Allez, on se détend. Ça va bien se passer, je fais en tentant de prendre un ton rassurant.

Résumons la situation. Je suis coincé dans un ascenseur. Jusque là, rien de trop anormal c'est le genre de choses qui peuvent arriver.

\- Essayez de penser à autre chose, propose Potter.

En revanche, se retrouver coincé dans un ascenseur avec, petit un, un contrôleur fiscal qui vous déteste et, petit deux, votre dealer qui visiblement souffre de claustrophobie, c'est le genre de choses qui ne m'arrivent qu'à moi.

\- Comment _voulez_ -vous que je pense à autre chose ? crache Nott. J'ai… j'ai l'impression que les parois sont en train de se rapprocher et vont finir par m'écraser !

Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Lui qui est toujours très calme et mesuré… C'est impressionnant.

\- Calme-toi Nott, c'est bientôt fini… je tempère. Tu veux une clope ?

\- Non merci, me répond t-il sèchement. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de passer à ton bureau pour ta "livraison". D'ailleurs, à partir de maintenant, ça sera toujours chez toi ! Me demander de venir à ton bureau… C'est vraiment n'importe quoi… Je te signale que pour les autres clients je refuse toujours !

\- Mais je ne suis pas les autres clients, je rétorque avec un clin d'oeil.

Pour toute réponse, il me jette un regard noir. Super, si maintenant je m'embrouille avec ce qui se rapproche le plus de mon meilleur ami, je suis mal barré.

Avec un soupir, je décide de lâcher l'affaire. Je m'installe dans un des deux coins restants de l'ascenseur (Nott et Potter ayant déjà choisi le leur). La cabine est tellement petite que nos genoux se touchent presque.

Les minutes passent avec une lenteur exaspérante. Nott semble s'être un peu calmé. Il a fermé les yeux et ses mains ne tremblent plus. Quant à Potter, il a dû décrocher deux phrases depuis que l'ascenseur s'est immobilisé… Je suppose qu'il ne veut pas me parler. De toute façon, je n'ose pas briser le silence, de peur que Nott ne reparte dans une crise de panique.

Au bout de longues minutes qui semblent durer des heures, Potter lâche soudain :

"Je crois qu'il s'est endormi.

\- Hein ? je fais, sortant de ma torpeur.

\- Votre ami, ajoute t-il en désignant Nott d'un mouvement du menton. Il dort.

Effectivement, Nott a les yeux fermés et le visage appuyé contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Ses traits paraissent beaucoup plus détendus que tout à l'heure et sa respiration semble s'être stabilisée. Sa poitrine se soulève et s'affaisse dans un rythme régulier.

\- Il vaut mieux ça, je souffle. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Quand on a une phobie, c'est très difficile de se retrouver confronté à l'objet de sa peur pendant une longue période. Même quelques minutes ont l'air d'un enfer.

\- Je sais… souffle Potter.

\- Vous êtes phobique, vous aussi ?

\- Effectivement, répond t-il avec un soupir. Maintenant, j'arrive beaucoup mieux à le gérer, mais avant c'était assez difficile. En plus, ça amuse toujours les gens et ils en profitent pour se moquer de moi.

\- Je connais ce problème, je marmonne.

\- Vous aussi ? m'interroge t-il, intrigué.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Mon entourage entier trouve ça ridicule. Tonks et Dean s'amusent régulièrement à m'effrayer avec des jouets en plastique et mon père ne perd jamais une seconde pour me dire que c'est digne d'une femmelette de mon espèce…

\- Une femmelette, carrément ?

\- Je sais, c'est totalement misogyne. Mais il n'a jamais vraiment digéré que le fait que je sois homosexuel, alors il aime bien utiliser ce genre de qualificatifs sympathiques.

\- Ah oui, parce qu'évidemment être homosexuel, c'est être une femme, ironise Potter.

\- Bien entendu, je fais avec un sourire entendu. D'ailleurs, ça se voit non ?

\- Haha, je parie que vous aussi, on vous a déjà fait remarquer que vous n'étiez _pas très efféminé, pour un gay ?_

\- Oui, tout le temps ! Et après vient généralement la question classique : _et sinon, tu es la femme ou l'homme dans le couple ?_

\- Je déteste celle-là, approuve Potter.

\- Ça donne envie de répondre quelque chose du genre : _alors, comme visiblement ce que tu veux vraiment savoir c'est si je préfère enculer ou me faire enculer…_

\- … Figure-toi que j'aime les deux ! achève t-il.

Nous éclatons de rire.

J'ai l'impression que l'atmosphère s'est vraiment détendue entre nous. Potter est presque redevenu comme la dernière fois, au restaurant. Je dois avouer qu'il me plaît, quand il est franc et sans filtre de cette façon. Il cache très bien son jeu sous son apparence de contrôleur fiscal coincé.

\- Et du coup, fait-il. De quoi avez-vous si peur ?

\- Ne vous moquez pas… Mais j'avoue que j'ai tendance à fuir une pièce quand il y a une araignée. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à me contrôler… Elles me dégoûtent tellement avec leurs petites pattes velues… Argh, j'ai des frissons rien que d'en parler !

\- Mon meilleur ami aussi est arachnophobe*, compatit Potter. Il ne peut pas dormir dans une pièce quand il y a une araignée, même morte, à l'intérieur.

\- Je me suis déjà évanoui dans un musée d'histoire naturel face à la cage des mygales… j'avoue. Un des moments les plus glorieux de ma vie. Et vous alors, qu'est-ce qui vous effraie ?

\- C'est totalement irrationnel mais… J'ai vraiment très peur de certains oiseaux, confesse t-il en rougissant.

\- Je me souviens qu'au primaire on se moquait pas mal d'une fille qui avait peur des pigeons. Quand j'y pense, c'était vraiment méchant.

Il y a un petit silence entre nous. Mais ce n'est pas un silence désagréable.

Je décide que c'est le bon moment pour aborder le sujet qui fâche entre nous. Potter a l'air détendu en ma présence pour la première fois depuis l'affaire avec Dean. L'occasion ne se représentera peut-être jamais.

\- Vous savez, je commence, Dean et moi, on n'est pas du tout ensemble.

\- Je sais, on m'avait prévenu que vous n'aviez que des plans cul, rétorque Potter, qui semble s'être refroidi d'un coup.

\- Je suppose que "on" c'est Hermione… je soupire. Mais non, ce que je voulais dire c'est que Dean est cent pour cent hétérosexuel, et il ne se passera jamais rien entre lui et moi.

\- Bien sûr… Donc vous, vous embrassez vos amis sur la bouche, avec la langue et tout ? Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que vous êtes très affectueux !

\- Yeurk, c'est vrai qu'il y a mis la langue en plus… Franchement, les hétéros ne savent pas embrasser… Bref, non, en fait, il voulait juste rendre son ex jalouse, j'improvise, n'ayant pas le courage de lui dire la vérité.

\- Son ex ? fait Potter, perplexe.

\- Oui, l'hôtesse à l'entrée. Dean cherchait à la récupérer et il m'a demandé de l'aider.

Eh bim ! Ce mensonge est juste parfait ! Il justifie tout à la fois notre présence à l'hôtel, pourquoi nous nous sommes embrassés et pourquoi l'hôtesse faisait une tête bizarre… Je ne suis pas peu fier de moi, sur ce coup.

Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il va gober l'histoire.

\- Je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber Dean, je poursuis. Il comptait vraiment sur moi. D'ailleurs ça a fonctionné à merveille.

Dean s'est effectivement mis avec l'hôtesse. Elle vient d'ailleurs parfois le chercher au bureau. Je me dis qu'avec un peu de chance, Potter les apercevra et sera d'autant plus convaincu de mon "honnêteté".

Il me jette un regard dubitatif.

\- Et ça n'avait absolument aucun lien avec les chambres d'hôtel payées par Nimbus ?

\- Mais non... Les chambres, c'est pour signer les contrats avec les clients ! Classique dans le milieu de la pub…

\- Pourtant Hermione m'a dit qu'ils ne le font jamais ce genre de choses dans sa boîte…

\- S'ils sont incompétents, c'est leur problème… je réplique. Ça ne m'étonne pas trop des _Weasley's_ d'ailleurs.

\- Elle m'a aussi dit que ça ne se faisait pas à Nimbus non plus quand elle y était, poursuit Potter.

 _La garce !_

\- Nous… nous avons changé de politique quand nous avons commencé à avoir certains clients qui avaient… disons, des goûts de luxe… Vous voyez, ça dépend vraiment du client. Ils n'ont pas tous les mêmes attentes. Pour certains, la chambre d'hôtel au Ritz est presque un indispensable, alors que pour d'autre c'est juste une preuve de snobisme.

 _Et le roi du bullshit est… Drago Malefoy ! Merci l'école de commerce hors de prix !_

\- Vous… Vous voudriez bien me laisser une deuxième chance ? je tente. Je vous promets que je vous ne vous décevrai pas, cette fois-ci !

\- Je ne sais pas… murmure Potter. Je ne crois pas que je devrais vous faire confiance.

\- Mais…

Alors que j'allais rétorquer, une voix se faire entendre à travers le système de communication de l'ascenseur.

\- Messieurs ? C'est l'équipe de dépannage. Préparez-vous, le système va redémarrer dans quelques minutes…

\- Enfin… Pas trop tôt, grommelle Nott qui vient d'être réveillé par le bruit.

 _Il fallait qu'ils interviennent juste au moment où j'allais réussir à convaincre Potter…_

Finalement, l'ascenseur repart dans un grand bruit de ferraille. Lorsque nous sortons, toute mon équipe au grand complet nous attend sur le pallier.

\- On a eu peur ! s'exclame Tonks en me sautant dans les bras.

\- Arrête de l'étouffer ! critique Padma. Il sort tout juste d'un espace confiné !

Tonks lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Plus de peur que de mal, conclut Dean en me donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Nott qui se précipite pour redescendre par les escaliers. Je crois que je vais attendre quelques jours pour le recontacter, histoire qu'il se calme. Le connaissant, il doit être furieux qu'on l'ai vu dans cet état.

\- En effet, je réponds. Plus de peur que de mal.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, je profite que nous retrouvions seuls dans la pièce de la photocopieuse pour finir notre conversation de la matinée.

\- Potter, je souffle en attrapant son poignet. Laissez-moi encore une chance. Une seule… Un resto, demain, si vous voulez. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. Après, je ne vous embêterai plus.

Il pousse un long soupir puis murmure :

\- Laissez tomber, Malefoy. Lâchez l'affaire et allez embêter un autre type. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble.

\- Vous rigolez ? Il y a une complicité évidente entre nous. Vous ne l'avez pas senti tout à l'heure, dans l'ascenseur ?

\- La complicité, ça ne suffit pas. Encore faut-il qu'il y ait de la confiance. Et... Je ne vous fais vraiment pas confiance. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'avez pas inventé toute cette histoire ?

Puis, sans un regard, il quitte la pièce, me laissant seul avec mes tromperies et mes mensonges.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Virée au Spring

**Chapitre 7 :** Virée au _Spring_

Potter s'approche de moi avec un air carnassier.

"Ne bouge pas… murmure t-il d'une voix rauque tout en m'attrapant par la taille.

D'un geste expert, il détache la boucle de ma ceinture.

\- On sent la pratique et l'habitude, je souffle, à la fois surpris et déstabilisé par tant de témérité.

\- Et encore… chuchote t-il en approchant son visage du mien. Tu n'as rien vu.

Tout en me fixant d'un air vorace, il fait descendre ma braguette et pose sa main sur mon sexe à travers le tissu de mon boxer. Je lâche un soupir de plaisir.

\- J'ai hâte d'en voir plus alors, je murmure en approchant mes lèvres des siennes.

Elles ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Je sens le souffle de Potter tout contre mon visage. Il comble l'espace et vient poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Alors que nos langues commencent à se mêler et à se cajoler, Potter entreprends de déboutonner son propre pantalon. Son autre main est toujours posée sur mon sexe, qu'il caresse avec une douceur insupportable. J'ai envie de plus, maintenant.

Je détache nos lèvres et plante mon regard dans celui de Potter. Il a les yeux assombris par le désir.

 _Juste parfait…_

J'ai envie de le dévorer.

Doucement, je pose à mon tour ma main sur sa virilité, uniquement protégée par son caleçon et constate avec délectation qu'il est à peu près dans le même état que moi. Avec précaution, j'entreprends de lui baisser son boxer.

\- Hum… grogne t-il alors que le tissu de son sous-vêtement caresse son sexe.

Celui-ci est bientôt libéré et je commence à le branler avec enthousiasme. Au bout de quelques secondes, cependant, Potter m'arrête.

\- Ca… ça sera mieux comme ça, murmure t-il à bout de souffle tout en baissant brusquement mon sous-vêtement.

Puis, il colle nos bassins l'un à l'autre et commence un mouvement ondulatoire. Je retiens un gémissement au contact si agréable de son érection contre la mienne.

 _Et moi qui croyait que je n'aurais plus jamais aucune chance avec Potter… Me voilà en train de me frotter contre lui dans les chiottes d'une boîte de nuit…_ je songe, le cerveau embué par l'alcool. _Mais comment est-ce que je me suis retrouvé là, moi… ?_

En fait, je crois que cette situation découle d'un enchaînement d'évènements. Voyons voir… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en premier, déjà… ? Ah oui…

* * *

 _Etape 1 : le patron tyrannique_

Je crois que l'ensemble de l'équipe s'accorde pour dire que la personne la plus malfaisante de Nimbus n'est autre que Dolores. Il ne faut pas surtout pas se fier à son air de petite mamie et à sa garde-robe rose. Cette femme est une vraie vipère. C'est la reine des coups bas et des couteaux plantés dans le dos. Elle n'a aucune pitié. Amis ou pas, si vous vous trouvez en travers de sa route, elle n'hésitera pas à vous évincer.

Pourtant, il y a une personne qui, de temps à autre, parvient à être encore plus effrayante que Dolores. Et cette personne n'est autre que notre patron, Zacharias Smith. Ses colères les plus noires sont connues de tous. On dit même que lorsqu'il est très énervé, il devient une autre personne, une sorte de double maléfique de lui-même, surnommé par certains _dark Zach._

Il se trouve que, ce matin, dark Zach était de sortie.

"Je vais étriper quelqu'un ! rugit celui-ci en lançant le book de photos qu'il tient entre les mains.

Lee, le photographe, qui se tient juste dans la trajectoire du redoutable projectile, a à peine le temps de l'éviter.

\- Mais ça va pas ! s'exclame t-il. Je n'ai pas signé pour me faire agresser, moi ! Si ça continue, je me casse !

Je regarde autour de moi. Évidemment, mes collègues ont préféré la retraite stratégique. Tonks et Dolores font semblant de travailler sur leurs ordinateurs portables, Dean a dû prendre "un coup de fil très urgent" et Padma me fait des signes de loin pour intervenir.

 _Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me tape le sale boulot dans cette boîte…_

\- Je te préviens, si tu bouges d'ici, je ferais en sorte que tu ne retrouves plus jamais de travail nulle part ! vocifère Zach. Je vais te faire une de ces réputations…

On a presque l'impression de voir de la fumée sortir de ses narines tant il est énervé.

\- T'es un immense malade, toi ! répond Lee sur le même ton.

Ils vont s'étriper… Il faut que je tente quelque chose sinon ça va mal finir. Même si je sens que je vais me faire envoyer sur les roses.

\- On se calme ! j'interviens, après avoir rassemblé tout mon courage.

\- Ta gueule ! me rétorquent-ils en coeur.

Voilà, je l'avais bien dit. _Il est où le respect, il est oùùùù ?_

\- Les gars, le problème n'est pas savoir si Lee doit faire son travail, le problème c'est que Pansy ne veut pas faire le sien ! je m'exclame.

 _Eh… Voilà l'étape 2 : La diva capricieuse_

Pansy Parkinson, le modèle qui est censé poser pour cette pub de voitures low cost, nous a piqué une crise et refuse obstinément de poser.

\- C'est vrai... bougonne Zach. Elle me fatigue, mais elle me fatigue… C'est pas compliqué pourtant, de faire son job, non ?

\- Elle a pris la grosse tête dernièrement, intervient Padma. Elle adore jouer les divas.

\- Oui, bah je m'en fous, moi, de ses caprices de princesse. Débrouillez-vous, mais faites la ramener son cul ici, illico presto ! Je vous donne une demi-heure ! Et toi, Lee, tu ne bouges pas d'ici ! décrète Zach.

Puis il quitte le studio photo d'un claquement de porte furieux.

\- Je le déteste… s'écrie Lee. Il se prend pour qui ? Je suis un photographe reconnu, moi ! Des contrats comme ça, j'en ai par centaines !

Il donne un coup de pied rageur dans l'une des chaises.

\- On fait quoi ? nous demande Padma, ignorant Lee.

\- Facile… répond Dolores qui a enfin daigné lever les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur. On joue avec ses sentiments.

Je sens le coup fourré à cent mètres. Je les vois tous se jeter des regards entendus.

\- De quoi tu parles ? je grommelle, méfiant.

\- Non, non, c'est une mauvaise idée, intervient Tonks, qui visiblement a saisi à quoi Dolores faisait allusion.

\- Tonks a raison, ce n'est pas très moral… approuve Dean.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? je m'agace.

Tonks pousse un soupir.

\- Cette chère Dolores propose que tu ramènes Pansy à la raison en usant de tes charmes.

\- Quoi ? Euh… Dolores, tu vas bien ? Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai une légère préférence pour les _mecs_? Envoyez Dean, plutôt, la gente féminine ça le connaît !

\- Sauf que Pansy ne craque pas pour moi, rétorque Dean.

\- Pansy ne craque pas pour moi non plus ! je proteste.

\- Tu rigoles, Drago, j'espère ? s'exclame Tonks.

\- Elle est carrément à fond sur toi, insiste Dean.

\- Elle est toujours en train de te tourner autour, ajoute Padma.

\- Mais non, on est juste amis… Enfin, elle croit que je suis son ami.

\- Tu es tellement aveugle Drago par moments, ça me sidère… murmure Tonks.

\- Je ne suis pas… Dolores tu fais quoi là ? je glapis.

Elle m'a attrapé fermement par le bras et me traîne jusqu'à la loge où Pansy s'est enfermée après nous avoir fait son caprice digne d'une star d'Hollywood. Je la laisse me traîner parce que je ne veux pas brusquer une vieille dame (et certainement pas parce qu'elle a une sacré poigne de fer pour une femme de son âge !). Arrivés devant la porte, Dolores me lâche le bras et me force à lui faire face.

\- Tu aimes ton travail ou pas ? me demande t-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- O… oui, je bredouille.

\- Alors tu rentres dans cette pièce et tu nous ramènes Pansy.

* * *

 _Etape 3 : la cuite pour oublier Pansy_

La façade du club est illuminée par un immense néon coloré d'où se détachent distinctement les lettres S-P-R-I-N-G. Devant, une foule de personnes en tenue de soirée s'est amassée, dans l'espoir de pouvoir entrer. La musique doit être assourdissante à l'intérieur, car le bruit des basses se fait entendre jusque dans la rue.

Dean et moi nous faufilons à travers la foule et bientôt, nous arrivons devant le videur. Ce type est une espèce d'armoire à glace monstrueuse, mais nous savons tous les deux qu'avec lui il sera facile d'entrer.

"Salut, Flint, fait Dean. Tu nous laisse rentrer, ce soir ?

\- Ca dépend, répond celui-ci. Vous êtes avec des filles ?

\- Encore mieux que ça...

Avec un petit sourire, Dean sort un billet de sa poche et le met discrètement dans la main de Flint.

\- Entrez, marmonne le videur en nous laissant passer.

A l'intérieur de la boîte, il fait une chaleur étouffante. Des filles en robes courtes se trémoussent sur la piste de danse sous les regards concupiscents des types installés sur les canapés.

Dean se précipite au bar pour nous prendre des boissons. Il revient bientôt avec deux _Old Fashioned_ bien chargés.

"Au fait, merci pour ce matin, me fait-il en me donnant une grande tape dans le dos. Sans toi, Zach faisait une crise cardiaque et Lee s'en allait en criant à qui veut l'entendre que Nimbus est la pire boîte de pub de Paris.

\- Ouais… Ben j'espère que ça ne se reproduira pas. Tu te rends compte que cette folle à failli me violer ? Marre de toujours devoir faire le sale boulot pour vous !

\- Rooh, Drago… Arrête de dramatiser…

\- Je te jure, elle m'a littéralement sauté dessus. Cette fille est complètement tarée !

\- Allez, du calme… Tiens, si tu veux je te paye toutes tes consos, pour me faire pardonner…

Il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Dean et moi sommes déjà complètement torchés.

\- Et… Et là, elle… elle s'est jeté sur moi, t'vois… Et franchement elle a failli m'arracher ma… ma chemise quoi… je bredouille.

\- To… totalement folle cette fille… approuve Dean tout en appelant le barman pour se faire servir un nouveau verre.

\- Mais qui voilà, intervient soudain une voix derrière nous alors qu'une main se place sur mon épaule. Mes deux publicitaires préférés !

 _Etape 4 : Le relou_

Si vous ne connaissez pas Cormac McLaggen, alors laissez-moi vous dire que vous ne loupez pas grand chose. C'est sans aucun doute le plus gros con de la capitale. Cormac, c'est le genre friqué à mort (parce qu'héritier d'une famille extrêmement riche), n'ayant jamais levé le moindre petit doigt pour gagner son argent et méprisant le reste du monde pour sa pauvreté. Totalement détestable. Mais comme c'est un des associés de la boîte, je préfère garder mon opinion à son sujet pour moi et lui sourire lorsque je le rencontre.

J'ai fait l'erreur lors de mes débuts à Nimbus de faire un plan à trois avec Zach et lui. Depuis il m'adore… Il m'adore tellement qu'il a envie de renouveler l'expérience. Avec ou sans Zach, d'ailleurs.

Je lance à Dean un regard de détresse pour lui signifier de ne surtout pas me laisser seul avec Cormac. Malheureusement, il semblerait que mon signal n'ait pas été assez clair (ou alors, plus plausible, Dean est trop bourré pour comprendre mon appel à l'aide).

Il se lève brusquement.

\- Je… je dois retrouver Tracey… murmure t-il.

Tracey, c'est l'hôtesse, sa nouvelle petite amie.

\- N… non, reste-là ! je proteste faiblement.

Trop tard, il s'est déjà enfui. _Ce traître. Il sait très bien que je n'aime pas Cormac…_

Et me voilà seul avec cet imbécile de Cormac McLaggen.

\- Bon alors, Drago, quoi de neuf ? me fait ce dernier, un grand sourire aux lèvres, après nous avoir commandé des verres au bar.

Visiblement très à l'aise, il fait lentement descendre sa main de mon épaule jusqu'à ma taille. _Il a cru que j'étais son escort girl ou quoi ?_

\- Euh… Je… je dois aller aux toilettes, je lâche dans un sursaut d'intelligence.

Je me lève et pars en titubant. En chemin, je crois apercevoir Hermione Granger, vêtue d'une robe verte à paillette. Elle est accompagné d'un type roux qui me fait un peu penser à Charlie Weasley en plus jeune.

 _Nooon, je dois rêver… Ça ne peut pas être elle.  
_

D'un geste maladroit, j'ouvre la porte des toilettes. Il n'y a personne à part un type, en train de se laver les mains.

"M-Malefoy ? s'exclame t-il.

 _Quelqu'un qui me connaît… C'est bien ma chance…_

Le type se retourne et je le reconnais immédiatement.

\- Po… je commence.

J'ai la tête qui tourne.

\- C'est moi, confirme t-il sur un ton amusé.

\- Potter… Qu'est-ce que… tu fais ici ?

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question…

\- Non, non, non… C'est… C'est moi le fêtard ici ! je proteste. Réponds, toi !

\- Tu es totalement bourré… marmonne t-il. Mais figure-toi que ça m'arrive de sortir, à moi aussi.

\- Et… et de finir totalement mort ? Ou… dans le lit d'un mec ? je demande avec insolence.

\- Évidemment, ça m'est déjà arrivé, fait-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Intéressant…

Je m'approche doucement de Potter et pose ma main sur son bras.

\- J'ai très envie que tu finisses dans mon lit ce soir…. je souffle à son oreille.

Je remarque au passage qu'il a les yeux un peu vitreux. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait pas mal d'alcool dans le sang, lui aussi.

\- Ou peut-être que c'est toi qui finira dans le mien, qui sait ? me rétorque t-il, la voix chargée de désir.

Je me pince la lèvre. Puis, sans réfléchir, je lui serre le bras plus fort et l'entraine avec moi dans une cabine des toilettes.

\- Ou sinon… On peut toujours faire ça ici ?

 _La suite, vous la connaissez._


	8. Chapitre 8 - Le contrôleur fiscal

**Chapitre 8 :** Le contrôleur fiscal

 _Harry_

Je vais peut-être vous paraître fou, mais j'adore mon métier. Non, vraiment, je vous assure. J'adore être un contrôleur fiscal.

Bien sûr, il ne s'agit pas d'un métier à proprement parler _de passion_ (rares sont ceux qui sont amoureux de la comptabilité et du droit fiscal) mais je trouve qu'il me convient parfaitement. Il cadre bien avec mon esprit rigoureux et organisé. Et puis... Partout où je vais, dans toutes les boîtes que j'inspecte, j'aime bien observer les gens. Ils sont une source inépuisable de fascination pour moi.

Je me souviens pourtant que mes proches avaient essayé de me dissuader de devenir contrôleur fiscal, arguant que j'étais trop gentil pour ce genre de métier. Je sais qu'ils pensaient bien faire, mais la suite leur a donné tort.

J'ai beau être gentil, je déteste les gens qui trichent et qui mentent. Et je sais parfaitement me montrer intransigeant avec les boîtes qui ne payent pas leurs impôts et truquent les comptes.

J'adore mon métier, même si je ne vous cache pas qu'il est parfois difficile à exercer. Vérifier les comptes d'une entreprise n'est jamais une mince affaire. On tombe souvent sur des gens réticents, qui essayent de vous cacher des fraudes, et qui vivent votre venue comme une intrusion dans leur vie d'entreprise. Ce n'est pas toujours facile à gérer. Et quand on tombe sur une boîte comme Nimbus… Les choses peuvent devenir très compliquées.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de mettre les pieds dans une boîte de pub. Pour ma part, c'était la première fois.

Laissez-moi vous dire une chose : ces gens sont tout simplement _barges_.

Si vous pensez que j'exagère, c'est que vous n'êtes jamais allés à Nimbus.

Déjà, lorsque vous entrez dans les locaux de Nimbus, vous vous dites que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Vous y respirez un étrange mélange d'odeurs de nicotine, de café et de nourriture pour chats. Chats qui se promènent d'ailleurs un peu partout en liberté dans les bureaux, sans que personne ne dise rien.

A ce stade, vous êtes tellement sous le choc que vous ne remarquez pas à quel point l'endroit est bordélique. Je ne vous raconte pas le cauchemar pour rassembler tous leurs documents comptables.

Ensuite, vous rencontrez les membres de l'équipe créative, et là, vous vous dites que vous êtes entrés dans la quatrième dimension. Passons sur les Nymphadora Tonks qui changent de couleur de cheveux toutes les semaines et fument trois paquets de cigarette par jour, les Dean Thomas qui possèdent au moins six téléphones et quatre ordinateurs dernier cri, et les Padma Patil qui vous racontent leur accouchement sans péridurale dans les moindres détails. Parce que ces trois-là atteignent encore des niveaux de sanité raisonnables.

Non, moi je vous parle de spécimens encore plus gravement atteints.

Prenez par exemple Dolores Ombrage. Elle, c'est une vieille de la vieille. C'est limite si elle ne travaillait pas dans la pub quand ça s'appelait encore la réclame. Elle s'habille exclusivement en rose et ramène ses quatre chats (Mr Propre, Gervita, Nike et Oreos) tous les jours au travail avec elle.

Je m'en méfie comme de la peste. J'ai l'impression que derrière ses airs de vieille dame sénile, se cache un véritable démon. Elle a essayé à plusieurs reprises de m'embobiner, de manière plus ou moins discrète. Heureusement que je commence à avoir l'habitude de ce métier.

Dans la catégorie complètement barrés, il y a aussi leur boss, Zacharias Smith. Lui, c'est un malade mental. Quand il n'est pas content, il balance des objets, crie sur tout le monde et finit par menacer de virer ses employés. J'ai rarement vu patron plus tyrannique. Le pire, c'est que j'ai l'impression que ses employés l'apprécient tout de même.

Cependant, le clou de la collection reste tout de même Drago Malefoy.

Aaaah… Drago Malefoy.

Comment vous le décrire exactement ?

Une espèce de pile électrique surexcitée en permanence (il a probablement plus de coke que d'eau dans son organisme). Je l'ai vu à l'oeuvre : il a dix idées à la seconde et il fait le double du travail de ses collègues.

Son métier et le monde de la pub, c'est toute sa vie. Son appart est décoré exclusivement par des affiches de publicité, vous imaginez ? Il connaît par cœur l'histoire de la pub, et comme tout bon publicitaire, pense qu'elle est indispensable dans notre société de consommation. D'ailleurs, il m'a déjà dit très sérieusement qu'il considérait la publicité comme le _onzième_ art.

Malefoy, c'est aussi un visage d'ange. Des traits fins. Des yeux d'un gris perçants. Des cheveux d'un blond si pâle qu'on dirait presque qu'ils sont blancs.

Et un sourire ravageur.

Bref, on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession (ou presque).

Bien entendu, sous ses airs d'ange se cache un véritable démon. Hermione a été très claire là-dessus : c'est un menteur et un manipulateur. Il fait du mal aux gens, souvent sans même s'en rendre compte. C'est pourquoi j'avais décidé au début de m'en méfier comme de la peste, malgré ses nombreuses tentatives de rapprochement.

Pourtant, malgré tous les avertissements de ma meilleure amie, j'ai fini par tomber dans le panneau. Parce que, mine de rien, il me fait craquer, le publicitaire timbré.

Quand je l'ai croisé en boîte de nuit, vendredi dernier, je n'ai pas pu lui résister, et nous nous sommes retrouvés à nous peloter dans les toilettes. Et ce qui en temps normal m'aurait parut grotesque fut un moment formidable. Laissez-moi vous dire que j'ai rarement vécu quelque chose d'aussi intense avec un gars…

Ensuite, parce que visiblement Malefoy avait encore un coin de son cerveau qui fonctionnait, il m'a proposé qu'on aille chez lui pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Et bien sûr, j'ai accepté.

Je mentirais si je disais que la nuit qui a suivi n'a pas été mémorable. Parce qu'elle l'a été, et à bien des égards.

Malefoy avait l'air plutôt content, lui aussi. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il voulait plus qu'une nuit sans lendemain. J'ai préféré éluder la question et je me suis empressé de rentrer chez moi sans demander mon reste.

Le problème, c'est que ne comprenais pas ce qu'il attendait de moi. Est-ce qu'il voulait un plan cul sans prise de tête ? Ou est-ce qu'il recherchait une relation plus sérieuse ? J'étais totalement perdu.

Je passais le reste de mon week-end à tourner ces questions dans ma tête sans y trouver de réponse. Et pour une fois je ne pouvais même pas demander conseil à Ron et Hermione. Impossible de leur dire que j'avais couché avec Malefoy ! Hermione aurait été furieuse...

J'avais la boule au ventre en arrivant au bureau, lundi matin. Je me demandais comment nos retrouvailles allaient se passer. J'ai vite été fixé lorsqu'il s'est pointé dans mon bureau juste après mon arrivée. Il a pris bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui avant de me sauter dessus pour m'embrasser.

"Doucement ! ai-je fait. C'est pas très correct, sur un lieu de travail…

\- Potter, Potter… a-t-il susurré. N'as-tu toujours pas compris que les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes ?

J'ai éclaté de rire.

\- Non, ça ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit… Mais maintenant que tu le dis… Je devrais peut-être changer de boulot, du coup, parce que bon, un contrôleur fiscal qui ne respecte pas les règles, ça fait un peu tâche, ai-je répondu sur un ton taquin.

\- Oh non, surtout pas… T'es trop bandant en contrôleur fiscal ! s'est-il indigné.

\- Tu dois être le premier chez qui ça suscite un fantasme. Normalement c'est plutôt les hommes en uniformes…

\- Trop classiques. Les contrôleurs fiscaux c'est beaucoup mieux. Ils arrivent et ils vous mettent des _grosses_ amendes… a-t-il soufflé d'un ton sensuel dans mon oreille.

\- Et sinon, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? ai-je demandé pour changer de sujet et surtout éviter que la situation ne dégénère.

Malefoy a eu l'air de revenir d'un coup à la réalité.

\- Ah oui ! s'est-il exclamé. Est-ce que tu fais quelque chose mercredi soir ?

Depuis nos ébats de vendredi dernier, Malefoy et moi sommes passés au tutoiement. Je dois reconnaître que j'ai encore du mal à m'y habituer, mais ce n'est pas désagréable.

\- Euh… Non, pourquoi ? ai-je fait, curieux.

\- On… on pourrait faire un truc ensemble, puis rentrer chez moi, non ?

Sur le coup, j'ai un peu été pris au dépourvu.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. Tu pensais à quoi exactement ?

\- Un cinéma ? a suggéré Malefoy. Je sais, c'est banal, mais ça nous permettra de nous peloter dans un coin de la salle, a t-il ajouté avec un clin d'oeil.

* * *

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé, mercredi soir, au cinéma, en compagnie de Drago Malefoy. Je dois admettre que j'aime bien l'ambiance des cinémas, surtout pour un premier rendez-vous. C'est souvent en regardant un film avec une personne qu'on en apprend plus sur elle, sur sa sensibilité, sur son sens de l'humour, sur ses goûts… Bon, et puis, comme Malefoy l'avait si subtilement remarqué, c'est assez propice à l'intimité.

Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour aller voir une comédie qui venait tout juste de sortir. Personnellement, c'est un de mes genres préférés, surtout pour décompresser après le boulot. Sans grande surprise, Malefoy était aussi partant pour rigoler un bon coup.

Nous avions choisi le film un peu au hasard, parce que le résumé nous plaisait, et nous ne l'avons pas regretté. J'ai rarement autant ris. Pourtant, le reste des spectateurs avait l'air de trouver le film plutôt nul. Certains sont même sortis avant la fin. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait que Malefoy et moi que ce film faisait rire. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui partageait mon sens de l'humour douteux.

Vers la fin du film, un des personnages a sorti une phrase un peu hasardeuse et surtout complètement hors contexte, et nous sommes tous les deux partis dans un fou rire de dix minutes. Je crois que les autres spectateurs n'en pouvaient plus de nous.

En fait, à la réflexion, je crois que ce film était vraiment nul. Mais c'est ça qui nous a plu. On en est sorti avec plein de nouvelles _punchlines_. Sur le chemin, Malefoy n'arrêtait pas d'en ressortir en disant qu'il les verrait bien dans des pubs.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez lui, nous étions encore en train de rire. Nous nous sommes installés dans son canapé avec des verres de vin et nous avons passé la soirée à parler de nos films absurdes préférés. Nous avions un peu les mêmes références, question mauvais films, c'en était presque étonnant.

A un moment, Malefoy s'est penché vers moi pour m'embrasser. C'était à la fois tendre et doux. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine et je sentais ma respiration s'accélérer.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que c'était le début de la fin.

Parce que je commençais déjà à m'attacher à lui.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Fin du contrôle

**Note :** Merci à amlou, brigitte26, Paprika Star, un lecteur anonyme (Guest) et LuluHawaiiMalefoy pour leur reviews ! Merci aussi à ceux qui ajoutent cette histoire en follow/fav ! ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :** Fin du contrôle…

 _Un mois plus tard_

Zach entre dans la salle de réunion, un immense sourire collé aux lèvres. Il pose rapidement ses dossiers sur un coin de table puis fait signe à Tonks, en pleine présentation d'une affiche publicitaire, d'aller s'asseoir.

« Ton sourire me fait mal aux yeux, grommelle Dolores, de mauvaise humeur depuis le début de la journée.

\- C'est parce que j'ai une excellente nouvelle ! s'écrie notre boss, ignorant la remarque assassine de la doyenne. La campagne _Ollivander_ cartonne ! Ils ont augmentés leurs ventes de trois pour cents depuis le début de la campagne…

Des exclamations de joies suivent cette déclaration.

\- Mais, ce n'est évidemment pas le clou du spectacle ! ajoute-t-il. Encore mieux : selon mes sources, la campagne _TopBrush_ est un véritable échec ! Ils ont même un recul du chiffre d'affaires sur le mois dernier !

\- Aaah ! s'exclame Dolores en tapant du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter Mr Propre qui s'était endormi. Parfait ! Bien fait pour ces imposteurs à _Weasley's_!

 _En voilà une qui a retrouvé le sourire…_

\- Granger doit être ravie, ironise Dean. Elle doit se demander comme les _guignols_ _de Nimbus_ ont pu leur passer devant !

\- Les _guignols de Nimbus_ , c'est comme ça qu'elle nous appelle, cette garce ? demande Dolores.

\- Hermione n'est pas une garce ! s'écrie Padma, outrée. Et elle n'a jamais utilisé le mot _guignol_ , Dean arrête d'inventer toujours n'importe quoi…

Et c'est reparti… On en a pour une demi-heure quand Padma prend la défense d'Hermione alors que le reste de l'équipe la déteste.

Hors de question que je reste pour assister à ça. De toute façon, j'ai quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant à faire ce soir...

\- Bon, vous m'excuserez, j'interviens tout en me levant de mon siège, ça m'a l'air d'être un débat passionnant, mais j'ai un rendez-vous important avec un client, moi.

Aux sourires goguenards de mes collègues, je comprends que mon excuse ne trompe personne. Ils ont bien trop l'habitude que je m'absente sous de faux prétextes. Cependant, Zach ne dit jamais rien parce qu'il sait que je fais beaucoup plus d'heures supplémentaires que les autres.

Une fois dans le couloir, je me précipite jusqu'au au bureau de Potter. Je frappe à la porte.

\- Entre ! fait la voix joyeuse de Potter presque aussitôt.

Potter et moi sortons ensemble depuis un mois déjà. Depuis cette fameuse soirée en boîte de nuit, en fait. Tout semble aller parfaitement entre nous. Nous nous entendons à merveille et, à vrai dire, je ne vois pas le temps passer en sa compagnie.

D'un geste, j'ouvre la porte.

\- Si Monsieur Potter veut bien me suivre… Un carrosse nous attend ! je fais en affectant un ton de majordome anglais.

\- Un carrosse ? demande Potter, surpris.

\- Oui, enfin, j'ai appelé un taxi… Bref, je t'attends en bas, ça évitera d'éveiller les soupçons !

Avec un clin d'œil, je referme la porte et vérifie qu'on ne nous a pas entendus depuis le couloir. Comme d'habitude, il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci. Les types des services comptables et marketing sont rentrés chez eux. Il n'y a plus que mon équipe mais ils sont en salle de réunion.

* * *

Une quart d'heure plus tard, Potter et moi entrons dans un des restaurants les plus chics de Paris.

« Tu as dit que tu connaissais le propriétaire, c'est ça ? me souffle Potter à l'oreille.

\- Oui, c'est un très bon ami, ne t'inquiète pas. On aura réduction, si tu es sage.

\- Si je suis sage ? s'amuse Potter. Et en quoi cela consiste exactement ?

Il passe doucement sa main sur ma taille, puis commence à descendre lentement.

\- Hum, Potter, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ça - au contraire ! - mais on est dans un restaurant chic, quand même…

\- Toutes mes excuses… murmure-t-il, taquin, sans pour autant arrêter.

Heureusement, c'est le moment que choisit le serveur pour venir nous accueillir. Potter retire judicieusement sa main aventureuse.

\- Nous avons réservé au nom de Malefoy, je déclare.

\- Malefoy… Malefoy… Ah oui, je vais vous conduire à votre table. Monsieur Zabini m'a demandé de vous transmettre qu'il passerait vous saluer dans la soirée.

Potter me jette un regard surpris.

\- Zabini ? me questionne-t-il une fois le serveur parti. Comme, Blaise Zabini ?

J'esquisse un sourire malicieux.

\- Oui, comme Blaise Zabini. J'ai des relations, figure-toi. C'est lui le propriétaire de ce restaurant.

\- Mais… Comment tu le connais ? s'exclame Potter. Enfin je veux dire… C'est quand même l'un des hommes les plus riches du pays !

Blaise Zabini est un homme d'affaire richissime, connu parce qu'il a fait fortune en partant de rien - ou presque. En réalité, sa mère avait déjà hérité de belles sommes de ses nombreux époux, mais, étrangement, cette partie de l'histoire est rarement évoquée…

\- On était dans la même promo en école de commerce, je fais en haussant les épaules. On est tout de suite devenus très bons amis. A l'époque, il n'était pas aussi riche… Mais il avait déjà un sens des affaires redoutable.

Le serveur arrive bientôt avec deux coupes de champagne.

\- Eh bien ! s'exclame Potter en saisissant son verre. A quoi nous trinquons ce soir ?

\- Je me disais qu'on pouvait fêter notre premier mois de relation, dans l'ombre et cachés de tous… j'annonce.

Potter prend un air songeur.

\- On dirait une histoire à la Roméo et Juliette !

\- C'est un peu ça quand on y pense… je remarque. On est obligé de le cacher à tout le monde à Nimbus !

\- C'est vrai… Mais je risque mon boulot si l'un d'eux nous découvre et nous dénonce… soupire Potter. Et toi aussi tu aurais des ennuis, d'ailleurs. On pourrait t'accuser d'essayer de me corrompre…

Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion tous les deux. Potter m'a fait promettre de ne parler de notre relation à aucun de mes collègues - même à Tonks, à qui je me confie habituellement. J'ai tenu parole, parce que je sais que Potter se retrouverait dans une situation bien trop compromettante si l'affaire venait à s'ébruiter.

\- Il faudra attendre la fin du contrôle fiscal, je sais… je déclare. D'ailleurs, tu sais quand il se termine ?

Potter esquisse un sourire malicieux.

\- Justement, je voulais t'en parler… J'aurais finis la semaine prochaine !

\- Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! je m'exclame, en levant mon verre.

Une fois le contrôle fiscal terminé, nous pourrons enfin être ensemble au grand jour, sans que le boulot de Potter ne soit menacé !

\- Tiens, mais qui voilà ? intervient soudain une voix dans mon dos. Malefoy ?

Je me retourne, surpris.

Il me semblait bien avoir reconnu cette voix.

\- N… Nott ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu livres ici maintenant ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je suis aux trente-cinq heures, tu ne savais pas ? répond-il avec son flegme habituel. Pas d'heures sup' pour moi…

\- Hum… Potter, voici Nott. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de vous présenter la dernière fois, dans l'ascenseur. C'est…

\- Son psychologue, se présente Nott avec un petit sourire narquois.

 _Mon psychologue ? Il est sérieux là ?_

\- Et Nott, voici monsieur Potter. Mon…

\- … Son petit ami, fait Potter avec une terrifiante décontraction.

 _Son petit ami ?_

...

Mouais, après tout, pourquoi pas. Je suppose que c'est à peu près comme ça qu'on peut qualifier notre relation de toute façon.

Pincez-moi… Est-ce que _moi,_ Drago Malefoy, viens de dire que ça ne me posait pas de problème que nous _soyons ensemble_ ?

Nott étouffe un rire.

\- Eh bien, félicitations. Je crois que vous êtes son premier vrai petit ami. N'est-ce pas Malefoy ?

\- C'est vrai, je balbutie, moi-même surpris. Je n'ai jamais eu de truc sérieux avec un mec avant. En fait, ma dernière relation sérieuse remonte à quand j'étais encore dans le placard.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es sorti avec une fille ? fait Potter, surpris.

\- Ouais… Une période sombre de ma vie…

Nott pose sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Terrence a su consoler la pauvre Astoria éplorée après que tu l'aies quitté en hurlant que tu étais PD comme un phoque… Aaah… Le plus beau coming out auquel il m'a été donné d'assister.

Potter hausse un sourcil, surpris.

\- J'ai _légèrement_ pété un câble, je lui explique. J'en avais marre de cette vie que m'avaient imposée mes parents. Alors un jour, j'ai quitté Astoria après lui avoir avoué la vérité.

\- Et encore, tu oublies le plus savoureux dans tout ça… intervient une autre voix dans mon dos (décidément, ils se sont passés le mot, ce soir !). C'est que vous étiez mariés !

\- Quoi ? s'exclame Potter. Tu as été marié ?

\- Bah, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce mariage a duré à peine un an et il est parfaitement compréhensible que Drago ne préfère pas parler de cette période de sa vie. Il n'était pas des plus heureux… répond Blaise - parce que ça ne peut être que lui.

Je me rembrunis.

\- Je préfère ne pas penser à cette période en effet…

\- Bref, j'en oublie toutes les convenances, poursuit Blaise. Je suis Blaise Zabini.

\- Harry Potter, répond Potter en tentant de garder un visage de marbre - alors que je sais très bien qu'à l'intérieur il est en train de se demander s'il a vraiment LE _Blaise Zabini_ en face de lui.

\- Le petit ami de Drago, hum ? demande Blaise en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est ça.

\- Eh bien, ravi de vous rencontrer. Dans ce cas, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Drago, tu n'auras qu'à mettre la note sur mon compte. J'ai prévenu le serveur. Tu viens Théodore ?

J'ai à peine le temps de le remercier que le voilà déjà parti. C'est toujours comme ça, avec Blaise, il fait des apparitions furtives puis disparaît pendant plusieurs mois…

Je vois Nott hocher la tête et le suivre. J'ignore où ils vont exactement. Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne me pose plus la question. La relation entre Blaise et Nott a toujours été très étrange de toute façon.

\- Ils sont ensemble ? demande Potter, intrigué.

\- Je n'en sais rien, j'admets en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai jamais su… Enfin… Parfois j'ai l'impression que même eux ils ne comprennent pas trop ce qu'ils font.

Potter éclate de rire.

\- Eh bien je suis content que nous soyons un couple normal alors… avoue-t-il

\- Enfin, presque… Attendons la semaine prochaine ! j'ajoute avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

 _Une semaine après_

C'est l'effervescence dans la salle de réunion. Les chats de Dolores se sont installés un peu partout et griffent le cuir des sièges de la salle sous le regard meurtrier de Zach. Tonks passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux jaune vif toutes les cinq secondes, et Padma crie sur à peu près tout le monde depuis ce matin. Quant à moi ? Je suis parfaitement serein…

Bon, peut-être pas totalement.

Potter a catégoriquement refusé de me dire le résultat de son contrôle fiscal. Pourtant, j'ai essayé à maintes reprises de lui faire cracher le morceau, en utilisant des moyens plus ou moins orthodoxes…. Malheureusement, il semblerait que ce type soit incorruptible.

A neuf heures très précisément, il entre dans la salle de réunion. Mon Dieu, qu'il est sexy dans son costume gris perle… J'ai vraiment envie d'hurler au monde entier qu'il est à _moi_ et moi seul…

Mais ça attendra la fin de cette réunion. Et quelques jours pour faire croire que nous nous sommes mis ensemble juste après la fin du contrôle fiscal. Je vois déjà mes collègues s'extasier sur mon sens de la déontologie hors du commun…

« Bien, commence Potter. Puisque tout le monde est là, je vais procéder à mon rapport à propos de la situation fiscale de votre entreprise. Tout d'abord, je tenais à tous vous remercier pour votre coopération. Cependant, laissez-moi vous dire qu'il m'a été rarement donné de contrôler une entreprise comme la vôtre. Vous semblez, à Nimbus, prendre parfois un peu vos aises avec l'argent de l'entreprise…

Je sens l'ensemble de mes collègues retenir leurs souffles. Potter aurait-il découvert l'un de nos abus de biens sociaux ? Pourtant, Zach s'est occupé de régulariser sa maison en Normandie et l'affaire de la chambre au Ritz est censée être sous contrôle...

\- … Néanmoins, je n'ai rien repéré de majeur, poursuit Potter. Juste quelques petites fraudes, notamment autour de vos notes de frais, qui vous coûteront une amende.

Il tend un papier à Zach qui pousse un soupir de soulagement en lisant le montant de l'amende. Il semblerait qu'on s'en sorte bien…

Zach nous avait expliqué d'avec les diverses fraudes qui avaient été perpétrées, l'entreprise pouvait bien mettre la clé sous la porte si Potter les découvrait et nous appliquait les sanctions adéquates. Ne récolter qu'une amende mineure est donc une excellente nouvelle pour la boîte.

On peut dire qu'aujourd'hui est une excellente journée : je garde mon boulot, je sors avec Potter et nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous cacher. Que demander de mieux ? Et puis, franchement : qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous arriver, maintenant que le contrôle fiscal est terminé ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait découvrir que je lui ai menti... Si ?


	10. Chapitre 10 - fin des ennuis ?

**Note :** Merci à brigitte26, LuluHawaiiMalefoy, Rosaliepanda, Vrit et Jassem pour leurs reviews ! Encore merci à ceux qui suivent la fic et pour les ajouts en follow/fav.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : ** … fin des ennuis ?

Une fois sa présentation terminée, Potter dépose quelques documents pour Zacharias sur un coin de table et s'éclipse sans dire un mot de plus. La porte refermée sur lui, mes collègues commencent à pousser des soupirs de soulagement.

"Au début, j'ai cru qu'on était morts ! commente Tonks en sortant une cigarette. Il m'a fiché une de ces trouilles…

Elle tape nerveusement du pied par terre. D'une main tremblante, elle allume sa clope et tire une taffe. Une odeur apaisante de nicotine envahit la pièce. Par réflexe, Padma se lève de son fauteuil pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre.

\- Apparemment, il ne s'est pas rendu compte de nos énormes abus de bien social… déclare t-elle. Mais à l'avenir, il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'on respecte la loi !

Cette dernière remarque est accueillie avec un intérêt mitigé. Nous savons tous que dans deux mois, nous aurons déjà repris nos mauvaises habitudes.

\- On verra, répond Zach sur un ton fatigué. Mais je vais surveiller Cormac maintenant. J'ai été trop laxiste avec lui.

Il se passe une main lasse sur le visage. Je remarque qu'il a d'énormes cercles noirs sous les yeux. Il nous a fait croire qu'il était plutôt serein pour ce contrôle fiscal mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il nous ait dit toute la vérité. On n'est peut-être pas passés si loin de la catastrophe, finalement.

\- En attendant, il faut qu'on fête ça dignement ! s'exclame Dean en claquant ses mains. On règlera ce genre de détails plus tard !

D'un pas joyeux, il se précipite vers le frigo pour en sortir deux bouteilles de champagne. Zach, toujours effondré dans son siège de soulagement, n'émet pas la moindre protestation. Le reste de l'équipe est à peu prêt dans le même état. Seule Tonks trouve le courage d'aller chercher les coupes de champagne.

\- Allez, debout les feignasses ! s'écrie Dean en s'agitant tout autour de nous. Ce soir, c'est la fête ! Je vais même sabrer le champagne pour plus d'effet !

\- Non ! hurlent simultanément Padma et Zach, sortant soudain de leurs torpeurs.

Je crois que le souvenir de la dernière fois que Dean a eu une idée de ce genre est encore trop vif dans les esprits…

Ce qu'il faut savoir, à propos de Dean, c'est qu'il est le roi des gaffes. Il a toujours des idées farfelues qui se terminent souvent en catastrophe. La dernière fois, on a quand même fini avec nos bureaux inondés parce que monsieur voulait réparer les canalisations tout seul.

\- Dean… gronde sur un ton d'avertissement Zach.

Malheureusement, notre collègue a déjà attrapé une vieille épée qui traine dans un coin de la pièce. Je crois que c'est un souvenir d'une pub pour du thon avec un épique combat de pirates à la fin. Je me rappelle encore du slogan : Pira-thon ! Une idée de Dolores… A cette époque, Nimbus avait tellement peu de moyens que c'est Dean et moi qui avions tourné la scène.

Dean arme son bras et sabre d'un geste la bouteille, envoyant valser la partie avec le bouchon à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Dean ! rugissent à nouveau en même temps Padma et Zach.

Le bouchon va rebondir sur un panneau publicitaire en équilibre instable sur une pile de dossiers. L'ensemble commence à trembler.

\- Gervita, bouge de là ! s'exclame Dolores.

Le chat a juste le temps de sauter sur une table avant que le panneau ne vienne s'effondrer par terre, bientôt suivi par la pile de dossiers.

\- Oups... fait Dean, l'air penaud.

Face à lui, Zach et Padma le fusillent du regard. Gervita lâche un miaulement furieux.

\- Oh, pauvre chéri… se désole Dolores.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'éclate de rire.

\- Regarde ce que tu as fait ! s'écrie Zach, furieux, en désignant le désastre d'un geste de la main. Et Drago, arrête de te marrer !

\- C'est pas comme si cette pièce était très ordonnée de toute façon… tente misérablement de s'excuser le fautif.

Zach paraît sur le point d'exploser. Il se pourrait bien que Dean serve de défouloir à toute la tension qu'il a accumulé ces dernières semaines.

Heureusement pour lui, Tonks débarque au même moment dans la pièce.

\- Et voilà, les coupes de champagne ! s'exclame t-elle sur un ton guilleret, en désignant le plateau qu'elle porte.

Elle le dépose d'un geste un peu trop brutal, manquant de peu de briser quelques verres.

Voyant que tout le monde reste silencieux, elle ajoute :

\- Bon alors, on s'la met cette grosse race, oui ou non ?

Zach paraît hésiter quelques secondes, partagé entre son énervement et son envie de fêter la fin du contrôle fiscal.

\- Oui, finit-il cependant par marmonner en arrachant la bouteille des mains de Dean.

* * *

 _Deux heures plus tard_

"Des-pa-citooooo, nahnahnah despacitoooo… chante une Padma totalement ivre.

Depuis une demi-heure environ, elle se trémousse sur la table de réunion, flirtant outrageusement avec un des types du service comptable.

\- C'est son mari qui va être content, grommelle Tonks en s'enfilant un nouveau verre de vodka.

\- Et après elle ose me faire des leçons, j'approuve en plissant le nez de dégoût.

Après avoir descendu plusieurs bouteilles de champagne, qui ont largement contribué à alléger l'atmosphère, nous avons prolongé la fête en mettant la musique à fond. Certains employés des autres services nous ont rejoints, et s'en est suivie une bataille de shots mémorable.

Entre temps, j'ai un peu dégrisé. Après avoir persuadé Zach que non Michael Corner n'était pas un bon coup et que je lui déconseillais fortement, j'ai rejoint Tonks pour une de nos habituelles séances langues de putes de fin de soirée.

\- Tu sais bien que Padma t'en veux encore, pour Terry, fait-elle en levant un sourcil.

\- Combien de fois il va falloir que tout le monde me rabâche cette histoire… je soupire. Je crois que je me suis excusé suffisamment de fois. Et puis… Il était gay, son Terry ! Je lui ai rendu service en lui évitant un mariage malheureux.

C'est vrai, après tout. Terry ne l'aurait jamais vraiment aimée...

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'elle est heureuse en ménage en ce moment ? remarque Tonks en me désignant Padma toujours collée-serrée avec le type de la compta.

Je hausse les épaules. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Padma n'a jamais été ma meilleure copine.

Je lâche un bâillement sonore.

\- Fatigué ? s'amuse Tonks.

 _Voyons voir… J'ai dû dormir quatre heures en deux jours, avec la campagne MakeYouUp à terminer. Je crois que "fatigué" n'est plus vraiment le mot approprié…_

\- Peut-être bien, j'admets en haussant les épaules. En plus, je commence à avoir mal à la tête.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, il est trois heures passé, me conseille t-elle. Moi non plus je ne vais pas tarder.

Je hoche la tête, soudain très las. Après avoir salué tout le monde, je quitte la pièce avec la ferme intention de rentrer chez moi, prendre un doliprane et retrouver mon petit ami qui doit m'attendre dans mon lit.

\- Eh D… Drago ! m'interpelle cependant Dean dans le couloir.

J'ai parlé trop vite.

\- Quoi ? je grommelle.

\- On… On peut parler, s'il-te-plait ? Faut que je te dise quelque chose… avoue-t-il. Je voulais m'excuser… Pour… Tu sais quand on est allés au Ritz.

\- De… De quoi tu parles Dean ? je fronce les sourcils.

\- Tonks m'a expliqué que tu avais des vues sur Potter alors… Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé devant lui. Même si c'était pour sauver la boîte.

Ah oui… J'avais presque oublié cette histoire. Etant donné que j'ai réussi à arranger la situation avec Potter, je suppose que je n'ai plus de raison d'en vouloir à Dean.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… je fais donc en haussant les épaules.

\- Vraiment ? insiste t-il.

\- Oui, je te le promets… je grommelle en me massant les tempes.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal à la tête moi…_

\- N'empêche, heureusement qu'il y a cru, à cette histoire de baiser, s'esclaffe Dean. Sinon on était bons pour un procès et une amende faramineuse. Les contrôleurs fiscaux ne rigolent pas avec ce genre d'abus de bien social !

\- Dean… je proteste faiblement pour qu'il arrête de crier.

J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il vient d'empirer ma migraine…

\- Franchement, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait comprendre qu'on avait un rendez-vous avec Rogue ! D'ailleurs, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Rogue a été aussi coopératif… Enfin bref, le principal c'est que Potter ne se soit pas rendu compte que la chambre servait à accueillir les maîtresses de Cormac ! poursuit-il.

Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de parler aussi fort, j'ai l'impression d'avoir les tympans qui résonnent... Je hoche faiblement la tête mais ne réponds rien pour lui signifier que la conversation est terminée.

Alors que je tourne au coin du couloir, mon corps vient heurter un obstacle. Surpris, je lève la tête. Je me fige en reconnaissant celui qui se tient en face de moi.

\- Po… Potter ? je murmure, pétrifié.

Son visage est pâle, sa mâchoire serrée et son regard n'a rien de sa douceur habituelle. J'ai presque du mal à le reconnaître. Je comprends instantanément qu'il a entendu ce que Dean vient de dire.

\- Oups… j'entends Dean lâcher pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

* * *

Potter reste un moment interdit, avant de s'enfuir sans demander son reste.

"Potter ! Potter ! je m'écrie tout en m'élançant à sa poursuite.

Je sais que dans la panique, il est parti du mauvais côté. Les escaliers pour redescendre ne sont pas de ce côté. Il ne peut pas m'échapper. Je vais le forcer à m'écouter. Il le faut ! Il doit m'écouter !

\- Potter !

J'ai peu de chances de parvenir à me faire pardonner, mais je veux au moins essayer. Il sera peut-être sensible à mes raisons… Après tout, c'est légitime de vouloir protéger sa boîte, non ?

Je le vois jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule. Ses yeux sont brillants.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! s'exclame-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il se dirige vers les escaliers qui mènent au toit du bâtiment et les gravit quatre à quatre. Je m'arrête un instant pour reprendre mon souffle, avant d'emprunter à mon tour l'escalier.

L'air frais me frappe en plein visage lorsque j'arrive sur le toit. Je croise instinctivement les bras pour me protéger du froid. Devant moi, Paris s'étend à perte de vue. La tour Eiffel scintille au loin, élégante et grandiose. Je repère Potter, accoudé à une des barrières, le regard fixé sur la ville endormie.

"Potter… je commence, hésitant encore sur l'attitude à adopter.

Je tends le bras pour lui toucher l'épaule. Il se retourne d'un coup repoussant ma main d'un geste.

\- Ne me touche pas ! siffle t-il, son visage exprimant toute sa rage.

\- Potter… Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

Il éclate d'un rire sans joie. J'ai un mouvement de recul.

\- M'expliquer quoi, exactement ? crache t-il. Que tu t'es bien foutu de moi ?

\- N… Non, ce n'est pas ça… je tente de me justifier.

Il s'adosse contre la barrière, le visage fermé. Il croise les bras, et demande :

\- Alors quoi ? Tu t'es dis que tu allais me séduire pour sauver ta boîte ? Bien joué, tu as réussi…

Son ton est devenu glacial, pire encore que lors des premières semaines de son contrôle fiscal. Il paraît presque calme. Seuls ses poings serrés trahissent la colère qui l'habite.

\- Non, non pas du tout ! je m'exclame. Je… Tu m'as plu dès le départ. Mais… On a découvert cet abus de bien social… Cette histoire de chambre d'hôtel... Si tu l'avais découvert, on aurait sans doute dû déposer le bilan. Nimbus est déjà pas mal endettée, elle n'y aurait pas survécue…

\- Et alors ? lâche Potter. Vous auriez mérité cette amende.

\- Je voulais sauver ma boîte… je proteste faiblement.

Potter lâche un reniflement méprisant.

\- Eh bien bravo, c'est chose faite. Ta sympathique petite boite est sauvée, ainsi que ton salaire mirobolant, ta voiture de fonction et tes trois rails de coke quotidiens ! Par contre, nous deux, c'est fini.

 _C'est fini…_

La sentence tombe comme un couperet. Je m'y attendais, mais l'entendre fait tellement mal...

\- … En fait, je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Jamais, ajoute Potter d'un ton tranchant.

Il se redresse et se dirige vers la porte. Je lui attrape le bras pour l'arrêter.

\- Non… S'il-te-plait… Écoute-moi… je supplie.

Je dois avoir l'air pitoyable. Une image d'Astoria en larmes lorsque je l'ai quittée me revient en mémoire. Cette fois-ci c'est mon tour…

\- Quel intérêt ? explose Potter en dégageant violemment son bras. Pour que tu me mentes encore ? Je te faisais confiance ! Confiance ! Est-ce que tu connais ne serait-ce que la signification de ce mot ?

Il lâche un nouvel éclat de rire effroyable.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es exactement comme Hermione me l'avait dit ! Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est faire du mal aux autres et les détruire.

\- Non… C'est faux ! C'est faux ! je hurle. Je voulais juste… Juste…

\- Sauver ta boîte ? s'emporte Potter. Oui, j'avais cru comprendre ! Mais dans ce cas tu as fait ton choix… Tu as choisi ta boîte. Alors ne viens pas pleurer parce que je te quitte.

Il ouvre la porte violemment, l'envoyant valser contre le mur, et commence à descendre les escaliers.

\- Mais on n'était même pas encore ensemble à ce moment-là ! je m'écrie. Comment je pouvais savoir qu'on allait…

\- On est ensemble depuis un mois, me coupe Potter. Un mois ! Tu aurais pu me le dire à n'importe quel moment. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

Sa voix se brise à cette dernière déclaration. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler.

\- Potter… je souffle.

Peut-être qu'il a raison. Peut-être que je ne suis capable que de faire du mal aux autres, finalement.

\- Tu es inexcusable. C'est tout, lâche t-il finalement.

Puis, sans un dernier regard, il disparaît dans le couloir. Cette fois-ci, je renonce à le suivre. A quoi bon ?

Il n'y a rien qui peut rattraper ce que j'ai fait. Rien. Potter et moi c'est définitivement fini.

* * *

 **Note :** N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


	11. Chapitre 11 - Remords et réconfort

**Note :** Coucou à tous (et à toutes !). Comme d'habitude un gros bisous aux revieweurs : brigitte26, Rosaliepanda, toundra95, Paprika Star, LuluHawaiiMalefoy ! Un énorme merci à ma bêta **Black-Strange-Stars !**

Je pense que vous aviez remarqué que jusque là j'avais un rythme de publication plutôt régulier et rapide... Malheureusement je ne sais pas si cela va pouvoir continuer à être le cas. Je m'explique : j'adore écrire mes fics, vraiment, mais pour des raisons personnelles ma vie va être un peu chaotique pendant quelques mois (pour de bonnes raisons, je vous rassure tout de suite !) donc je ne sais pas si je serais toujours aussi régulière. Voilà, sachez cependant que j'ai déjà un plan pour cette histoire, que je la finirai quoiqu'il arrive.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :** Remords et réconfort

"Drago, tu m'écoutes ? s'enquiert une voix féminine.

Une main parfaitement manucurée passe devant mon visage. Sortant de ma torpeur, je redirige mon attention sur Tonks, plantée devant moi, une cigarette à la main.

\- Désolé, j'étais ailleurs, j'admets en me grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ? insiste-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils. Je ne t'ai jamais vu agir de cette manière…

\- Non, non, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas…

Je tente un faible sourire pour la rassurer, mais cela ne semble avoir aucun effet.

\- Depuis la fête de l'autre soir, tu as l'air ailleurs, pointe-t-elle, ignorant ma dernière remarque. Je dirais même déprimé.

Je lâche un reniflement méprisant.

\- Moi ? Déprimé ? Tu rêves ! je proteste en croisant les bras.

Elle commence à taper du pieds par terre avec ses doc Martens, l'air peu convaincu.

\- Je te jure Tonks, tout va bien… Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour quoi que ce soit, j'ajoute en posant ma main sur son épaule.

\- C'est à cause de Dean, c'est ça ? insiste-t-elle. (Je fronce les sourcils pour simuler l'incompréhension.) J'ai bien remarqué que vous ne vous parliez plus depuis quelques jours… Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Je hausse les épaules avant de répondre :

\- Tout va bien entre Dean et moi. Il s'est… Il s'est juste disputé avec sa copine l'autre jour. Alors il est un peu grognon en ce moment…

À peine cette phrase terminée, je réalise que je viens de mentir effrontément sans même y réfléchir. C'est devenu une seconde nature chez moi... Je ne me rends même plus compte que je passe mon temps à mentir.

Je m'étais pourtant promis d'arrêter. Ce sont mes mensonges qui m'ont conduit à la situation actuelle… Qui m'ont conduit à me retrouver seul à nouveau. Qui m'ont conduit à perdre la seule personne avec qui tout aurait pu être possible.

Après ma rupture avec Potter, j'ai commencé par me lamenter sur mon sort, en me disant que tout cela n'était pas de ma faute, que je n'étais qu'une victime. Après tout, c'était Cormac, pas moi, qui avait mis ma boîte dans cette situation. Je n'avais fait que réparer ses erreurs… J'ai voulu rejeter la faute sur lui, ou sur Dean, ou sur tous ceux qui se sont mis en travers de notre route, comme Padma ou Hermione.

Pourtant, j'ai fini par réaliser que Potter avait raison.

En y réfléchissant bien, j'étais le seul véritable responsable. J'aurais pu faire autrement mais j'ai délibérément _choisi_ de lui mentir.

Et il n'est pas le premier. J'ai passé mon temps à mentir à ceux qui m'étaient chers, pour finalement les perdre… J'ai menti à mes parents en leur faisant croire que j'étais une personne que je n'étais pas, tout ça pour les décevoir au bout du compte. J'ai menti à Astoria en lui faisant croire que ce que je désirais le plus au monde était de fonder une famille avec elle. J'ai menti à nombre de mes amants. J'ai menti à Padma en lui disant qu'il n'y avait rien entre Terry et moi.

Et finalement, je suis parvenu à perdre Potter de la même façon.

Alors, je me suis promis de faire des efforts, d'arrêter de mentir. D'arrêter de toujours manipuler les autres. Mais vous savez ce qu'on dit : le naturel revient toujours au galop. Et me voilà déjà en train de mentir à Tonks, une de mes amies les plus proches.

\- Pourtant, s'étonne Tonks, rebondissant sur ma dernière déclaration, quand j'ai demandé à Dean pourquoi il n'allait pas bien, il m'a juré que ça n'avait rien à voir avec Tracey.

Je pousse un profond soupir avant de répondre :

\- C'est vrai… Il n'y a rien avec Tracey. Écoute, je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Dean, je ne pense pas qu'il voudrait que je le répète.

Jeudi matin, après cette horrible soirée, j'ai trouvé Dean totalement mortifié. Il s'est précipité pour me demander ce qu'il s'était passé entre Potter et moi. Il voulait savoir si Potter allait réviser son rapport fiscal à cause ce qu'il avait entendu. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'être désagréable avec Dean. Je lui ai reproché de ne pas savoir se contrôler quand il avait trop bu.

Depuis, il me fuit comme la peste. Je suppose qu'il faudra que j'aille m'excuser quand je me serais un peu calmé.

Certes, c'est lui qui a tout révélé sans le vouloir à Potter, mais c'est moi qui ait menti. Il ne faut pas que je rejette la faute sur Dean. Pour l'instant, je lui en veux encore mais je refuse de gâcher notre amitié pour ça. J'ai déjà tout gâché avec Potter, autant ne pas perdre en plus un ami.

Comprenant qu'il y a un malaise, Tonks n'insiste pas. Je remarque cependant une pointe d'inquiétude dans ses yeux alors qu'elle tapote sa cigarette contre le cendrier avec ses doigts vernis de noir.

* * *

Je suis installé dans la salle de repos, en train de boire un café, lorsque Dean s'approche de moi, l'air hésitant. Il vient s'installer sur le siège en face, attrapant au passage une tasse de café sans pour autant la remplir.

"Tu crois que je devrais leur dire ? lâche-t-il, soudainement, après quelques secondes de flottement.

Nous nous sommes à peine parlés depuis l'incident de l'autre jour. Je perçois dans son ton une hésitation, comme s'il avait peur que je l'envoie sur les roses.

\- Dire quoi et à qui ? je réplique en soufflant sur ma tasse de café brûlant.

\- Aux autres. Pour ma gaffe… Je suis sûr qu'on va recevoir un courrier de l'administration fiscale d'un jour à l'autre… soupire-t-il, l'air profondément désolé.

Sa question me prend un peu de court. Je dois avouer que je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Potter a occupé toutes mes pensées ces derniers jours. J'en avais presque oublié la menace qui pèse sur Nimbus. Potter peut très bien demander de rouvrir une enquête à notre sujet et soulever le point des chambres du Ritz. La boîte risquerait, en plus de devoir payer l'amende amplement méritée depuis le départ, de se récolter une sanction pour obstruction à la justice. Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état des nerfs de Zach si cela devait arriver.

Je ne sais pas du tout ce que Potter compte faire. D'un côté, ce n'est pas son genre de vouloir se venger, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de rancunier.

En même temps, il s'agit de son travail. C'est son devoir de sanctionner ceux qui tentent de contourner la loi. Une réouverture de l'enquête n'est donc pas à exclure.

Je pousse un soupir. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'aurais conseillé à Dean sans aucune hésitation de ne rien dire. Mais au point où j'en suis, ce serait encourager un mensonge par omission… Et je me suis promis de ne plus mentir.

\- Tu devrais le dire Dean… Ne serait-ce que pour soulager ta conscience, je lâche. Je parie que tu ne penses qu'à ça depuis trois jours.

Dean hoche faiblement la tête.

\- Je n'arrive plus à dormir. Je… Je me suis même disputé avec Tracey tellement j'étais mal, avoue-t-il finalement avec un petit rire nerveux.

Puis il relève la tête, avec cette fois-ci un air résolu.

\- Tu as raison. Je vais leur dire. Ils méritent la vérité.

 _Tout comme Potter la méritait_ , me fait une petite voix malicieuse. _Mais contrairement à Dean, tu n'as pas eu le courage de lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…_

* * *

 _Harry_

J'ai passé la dernière semaine à éviter mes amis, refusant toutes leurs invitations à boire un verre ou à passer chez eux. Évidemment, j'aurais dû m'y attendre, il n'y a pas meilleure façon pour voir Hermione Granger débarquer chez soi un samedi matin, morte d'inquiétude.

"Harry, tu ne réponds même plus au téléphone, lâche-t-elle lorsque j'ouvre la porte.

Elle pourrait paraître impressionnante, avec ses poings sur les hanches et ses yeux qui lancent des éclairs, si elle ne portait pas un de ces ridicules pulls que tricote la mère de Ron.

\- Tu vois qu'il est vivant… grommelle Ron, visiblement mécontent d'avoir dû se lever aussi tôt un samedi.

Il lâche ensuite un soupir.

\- Harry… Pourquoi tu nous as évités ces derniers jours ? On s'est inquiétés…

Il me jette un regard blessé. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû les tenir écartés de ma vie de cette manière… Mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais totalement effondré après ma rupture avec Malefoy et il était hors de question que mes amis me voient dans cet état. Il aurait été impossible que je leur en explique la raison. J'ai beau en vouloir à Malefoy, je n'ai pas envie qu'Hermione aille l'émasculer en découvrant ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Je vais préparer du thé et on va discuter, déclare Hermione sur un ton autoritaire qui n'accepte aucune contestation. Allez vous installer dans le salon !

Elle accroche sa veste sur le porte-manteau et, sans attendre ma réponse, se dirige vers ma cuisine.

\- Autant faire ce qu'elle dit... marmonne Ron en haussant les épaules.

Nous nous installons sur le canapé.

\- Tu sais Ron… je commence, soucieux de rassurer mon ami.

\- Non, attends, me coupe Ron en se levant pour aller fermer la porte du salon. Il faut que je te parle avant qu'Hermione revienne. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… Mais tu ne peux pas nous le dire ? Enfin, en tout cas, pas à Hermione ?

Pris de court, j'hésite avant de répondre :

\- Q… Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

Ron se réinstalle sur le canapé et pose une main sur mon épaule.

\- Cette histoire… Avec ce type là, Malefoy. Je sais très bien que, s'il s'était passé quelque chose, tu n'en parlerai pas à Hermione, pour ne pas la contrarier. Mais j'ai bien remarqué que ça avait l'air important pour toi. Je n'ai rien dit à Hermione, mais je pense que… Peut-être s'était-il passé des choses entre vous deux, ces derniers mois. Je me trompe ?

Je reste quelques instants silencieux, trop surpris pour répondre. Parfois j'ai tendance à oublier que Ron est mon meilleur ami et qu'il me connaît mieux que personne. Évidemment qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Depuis le temps, il sait très bien quand j'en pince sérieusement pour un mec.

\- On… on vient de rompre, je confesse. Hermione avait raison sur toute la ligne… C'est un manipulateur… Mais n'en parle pas à Hermione s'il-te-plait ! Il faut que je mette ça derrière moi et que j'aille de l'avant.

Ron esquisse un petit sourire malicieux.

\- Effectivement, si on veut que Malefoy conserve son appareil génital en fonctionnement normal, mieux vaut ne rien dire à Hermione…

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre car l'intéressée entre alors avec un plateau et trois tasses de thé fumant.

\- Je vous ai préparés vos préférés, annonce t-elle sur un ton joyeux, comme si elle cherchait à nous faire oublier sa mauvaise humeur de tout à l'heure. Thé au jasmin pour Harry… Et le Earl Grey pour toi Ron… J'ai mis un sucre dedans, comme tu les aimes.

Au regard énamouré que Ron lui lance, je devine qu'elle est déjà pardonnée. Hermione part s'installer en face de nous.

\- Donc Harry, comment s'est passé la fin du contrôle fiscal à Nimbus ? demande-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Je déglutis douloureusement. Je sais qu'elle a amené le sujet de manière innocente, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir assailli par de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Euh… Plutôt bien, je réponds. Rien de spécial à signaler. Je leur ai mis une petite amende, histoire qu'ils arrêtent avec leurs notes de frais délirantes mais à part ça…

… _je suis passé à côté d'un énorme abus de bien social._

\- Ah ! J'en étais sûre que les notes de frais n'étaient pas légales ! s'exclame Hermione en tapant dans ses mains. J'ai dû le dire au moins une bonne vingtaine de fois à Zacharias… Mais non, monsieur préfère céder aux moindres caprices de ses employés.

\- C'est l'anarchie cette boîte, remarque Ron qui a déjà presque fini son thé. Quand je pense qu'à la _Terrier Corp_ on doit montrer patte blanche pour tout et n'importe quoi… C'est à peine si je peux piquer des sucres à la machine à café !

\- Ca doit être très dur pour toi, je réponds sarcastiquement.

Une heure plus tard, lorsque mes amis repartent, je me sens déjà un peu mieux. Pourtant, je sais que le plus dur reste encore à faire. Ma conscience professionnelle m'oblige à dénoncer l'abus de bien social que j'ai découvert. Je vais devoir expliquer la situation à mon supérieur lundi, ressasser ces souvenirs douloureux encore une fois…

J'espère qu'une fois cela fait, je pourrais mettre tout cette histoire derrière moi et oublier Drago Malefoy et Nimbus une bonne fois pour toute.


	12. Chapitre 12 - Nimbus dans la tourmente

**Note :** Merci à toundra95, brigitte26, un guest, Rosaliepanda et LuluHawaiiMalefoy pour vos reviews ! Merci aussi aux ajouts en fav/follow ! Pour répondre à la review qu'a posté un "guest" : la raison pour laquelle le temps de publication entre les chapitres a été rallongé est expliquée dans la note de début du dernier chapitre. J'ai une vie en dehors de fanfictions et elle a (et aura toujours) la priorité.

Voilà, profitez bien de ce chapitre, et je vous dis rendez-vous au prochain !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :** Nimbus dans la tourmente

 _Une semaine plus tard_

"Vous croyez qu'il est mort ? demande Padma avec une pointe d'angoisse, le regard rivé sur le corps allongé sur le sol.

\- Non, ce genre de nuisibles, ça résiste à tout, déclare Dolores avec le plus grand calme, faisant couiner Daphné, la secrétaire.

Je lui jette un regard excédé. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire des blagues de mauvais goût.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? je questionne Daphné.

\- Il… Je venais de lui apporter son courrier, explique t-elle après avoir déglutit péniblement. Il a ouvert cette lettre (elle montre du menton le papier tombé par terre à côté du corps), a poussé un cri et s'est effondré. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus, mais apparemment ça ne lui a pas plu du tout.

Dean me lance un regard entendu. Nous pouvons tous les deux aisément deviner le contenu de cette lettre. Il ne peut s'agir que d'une convocation au tribunal de la part de l'administration fiscale. Potter a donc finalement décidé de nous dénoncer.

Dire que Dean comptait annoncer sa gaffe à l'équipe aujourd'hui… Il semblerait qu'il soit trop tard pour prendre les devants.

Padma se penche, attrape la lettre et commence à la lire à voix haute.

\- … _Vous êtes accusés d'abus de bien social_ … Mais, je croyais que le contrôle fiscal était terminé ? s'étonne t-elle.

Dean, feignant de ne pas être au courant, hausse les épaules.

\- Moi aussi… Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous envoient ça ? demande t-il, essayant de prendre l'air innocent.

Il me jette un long regard, comme pour me supplier secrètement de ne pas vendre la mèche. Je hoche la tête. Je sais que j'ai promis de ne plus mentir, mais Dean est mon ami. Je ne peux pas le trahir.

Padma poursuit la lecture.

\- Quoi ? s'écrie t-elle soudain, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Comment ils ont su pour le Ritz ? Et… Et en plus on est convoqués au tribunal !

\- Il savent pour le Ritz ? répète Tonks, abasourdie.

\- Le tribunal ? s'écrie Dolores. Tu m'étonnes que Zach se soit évanoui ! On est totalement fichus !

Un long silence suit cette déclaration. Il est vrai que Nimbus a de fortes chances de mettre la clé sous la porte, avec un procès aussi coûteux.

\- Nimbus va fermer ? Vous croyez qu'il faut que je commence à chercher un autre travail ? s'inquiète Daphné.

Elle commence à s'agiter et à tourner en rond dans la salle. Ses talons de quatorze centimètres claquent sur le sol dans un bruit infernal.

\- On en n'est pas encore là ! je m'exclame en levant les yeux au ciel. Arrêtez tous paniquer. Pour le moment, il faut réveiller Zach !

J'avoue que je me donne l'air plus confiant que je ne le suis réellement. Cette histoire de procès sent très mauvais pour la boîte et pour mon boulot de publicitaire scandaleusement bien payé.

Je me penche pour examiner notre patron encore inconscient. Il a l'air si paisible qu'il pourrait aussi bien être mort.

\- Zach ? je tente en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule. Zach, réveille-toi !

J'insiste un peu en le secouant plus fort.

\- Zaaaach !

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? fait-il, l'air perdu.

Il se frotte les yeux pour revenir à la réalité.

\- Tu t'étais évanoui, je lui explique. Tu vas mieux ?

\- Tu te sens comment ? ajoute Padma.

Il se gratte la tête, comme essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs.

\- Le tribunal… murmure t-il soudain en se redressant. On est convoqués au tribunal.

Son visage trahit toute son inquiétude.

\- On sait, déclare Dolores. Ils ont compris pour l'histoire du Ritz…

\- Ou quelqu'un leur a dit, ajoute Zach.

Il plisse les yeux et nous observe tous un à un.

\- Si c'est l'un de vous… commence t-il sur un ton menaçant.

J'entends Dean pousser un gémissement étouffé. Je lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il se ressaisisse. Il a décidé de mentir, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Même si j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à le faire.

\- Voyons, Zach, quel intérêt aurions-nous à faire ça ? Nos jobs sont en danger, avec ce procès ! j'interviens. Tu pourrais nous faire un peu plus confiance, quand même !

 _Et encore un mensonge… C'est vraiment parce que c'est Dean…_

\- C'est vrai, c'est vrai… avoue Zach, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Désolé… C'est juste que… J'ai peur pour Nimbus.

Un silence suit cette déclaration. Nous nous regardons tous, interloqués. Si même Zach baisse les bras, que va t-il advenir de nous ?

\- La boîte n'a pas les moyens financiers pour un tel procès… Surtout pas après les frasques de Cormac… ajoute t-il d'un ton plaintif. Et dire que j'avais mis toute ma vie et tout mon fric dans ce projet…

Je pose une main sur son épaule. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour le réconforter. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi défait.

\- Ressaisis-toi, Zach ! s'écrie soudain Dolores. La boîte a besoin d'un homme fort ! Le Zacharias Smith que je connais ne se laisse jamais démonter. C'est un requin des affaires qui finit toujours par trouver le moyen de rouler ses adversaires ! Allez, un peu de nerfs !

Elle ponctue son propos en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos. Zach d'abord surpris quelques instants, finit par se redresser, comme électrocuté. Les traits de son visage sont devenus plus durs. Son expression apathique a laissée place à un visage où on peut lire toute sa détermination. Il semblerait qu'il ait repris du poil de la bête après l'intervention de Dolores.

\- Je vais leur faire mordre la poussière au tribunal… déclare t-il avec un air féroce. Ils ne savent pas ce qui les attend !

\- Dark Zach est de retour… marmonne Padma.

\- C'est toujours mieux que Zach déprimé, je remarque.

Dolores, toujours aussi imperturbable, interroge notre patron :

\- Tu sais qui tu vas appeler, comme avocat ?

\- Evidemment, rétorque Zach. Je vais appeler le meilleur de tous… L'avocat d'affaires le plus réputé de tout Paris…

\- Qui ? je demande.

\- Sirius Black, bien sûr !

* * *

 _Le soir même_

Nott s'est installé à la fenêtre pour griller sa clope. Il me fixe de ses yeux perçants, sa cigarette placée entre son index et son majeur. Il a l'air tellement typiquement parisien, avec sa chemise parfaitement repassée, son jean remonté au niveau des chevilles et ses cheveux bruns parfaitement coiffés. Les gens ont en général du mal à croire qu'il n'est pas français. Seul son léger accent trahit ses origines britanniques.

"Tu devrais arrêter cette merde, remarque t-il en désignant du menton la coke posée sur la table du salon. Tu vas avoir un infarctus à trente ans. On va te retrouver mort, seul, entouré de tes bergers allemands.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- C'est quoi ce conseil ? C'est toi qui vient de me vendre "cette merde" il y a juste une minute.

Il ne répond pas, comme trop absorbé par la vue par la fenêtre. Je sais qu'il n'en est rien, et qu'il m'a très bien entendu. Je sais aussi que Nott a toujours des velléités à vendre de la drogues à ses amis, même s'il ne l'admettra jamais à voix haute.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Nott finit par jeter son mégot et se retourne vers moi.

\- Au fait, tu sors ce soir, annonce t-il avec le plus grand des calmes.

\- Q-quoi ? je bredouille. Non, écoute, je ne suis pas sûr que sortir soit une bonne idée… Je suis très fatigué, il faut que je dorme un peu pour récupérer…

\- Tu vois, c'est là que je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec toi, me coupe t-il. Notre Drago Malefoy habituel ne refuse pas une soirée pour "récupérer". Ce Potter te fait du mal. Alors, ce soir, on sort au _Zabini's_ et tu vas l'oublier une bonne fois pour toute !

Le _Zabini's_ est l'une des boîtes de nuit gay les plus en vue et les plus chères de la capitale. Blaise m'y a invité une fois. J'avoue que la perspective d'y retourner n'est pas si déplaisante. Si seulement je n'étais pas aussi déprimé…

\- Nott… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie… je gémis.

\- J'ai déjà appelé le taxi, rétorque t-il sur un ton qui ne souffre aucune contestation. En plus, Blaise m'a filé des places gratos. Ca ne se refuse pas !

Après quelques protestations pour la forme, je finis par accepter à contrecoeur. Je sais que de toute façon il arrivera à ses fins. Autant ne pas perdre de temps à se disputer. Et puis… Malgré ma fatigue et ma déprime, je n'en reste pas moins un fêtard invétéré.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous sommes devant l'entrée du club. Nott nous fait doubler toute la queue et je reconnais parmi les fêtards tout le gratin gay parisien.

\- J'espère vraiment qu'on croisera pas ce débile de McLaggen, je marmonne. J'ai l'impression de le croiser à chaque fois que je sors en boîte.

\- C'est vrai que ce mec passe son temps en club, répond Nott. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à déterminer s'il venait pour se trouver des coups d'un soir ou s'il cherchait désespérément une relation sérieuse.

\- Dans ce cas, il cherche mal, je remarque sur un ton grinçant.

\- Je sais, c'est un gros lourd, approuve Nott.

\- Qui est un gros lourd ? fait une voix joyeuse dans notre dos.

 _Oh non… Quand on parle du loup…_

\- McLaggen ! s'exclame Nott avec un sourire totalement hypocrite imprimé sur le visage.

Ce qu'il faut savoir sur McLaggen, c'est que ce type s'intéresse à tout ce qui a moins de trente ans, un pénis et un physique correct. Néanmoins, malgré ses critères peu exigeants, il lui arrive tout de même d'avoir des _chouchous._ Entendez par là des types qui lui plaisent plus que les autres. Inutile de vous dire que j'en fais (à mon grand damne !) parti.

Malheureusement, Nott aussi. Je crois même qu'il préfère Nott, parce qu'il est plus ou moins en couple avec Blaise, ce qui rajoute du défi.

Ça, et l'irrésistible accent anglais.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il ne risque pas de nous lâcher de la soirée, maintenant qu'il nous a trouvé.

\- Hum, mais si ce ne sont pas mes petits parisiens préférés, commence t-il en passant ses bras autour de nos épaules (Nott d'un côté, moi de l'autre). Le brun et le blond… Le jour et la nuit… La lune et le soleil…

 _C'est bon, on a compris que tu rêves d'un plan à trois…_

\- Est-ce que Zabini est du genre jaloux ? ajoute t-il avec un sourire malicieux en direction de Nott.

Nott lève un sourcil.

\- Blaise ? Que vient-il faire là ?

\- Oh voyons Théo… (Nott grimace, il _déteste_ qu'on l'appelle Théo) Tout le monde sait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous… N'est-ce pas Drago ? Oh mon dieu j'adore le pantalon que tu as mis ce soir, il te fait un de ses culs…

Je sais qu'il est totalement bourré, mais j'ai vraiment très envie de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure. D'ailleurs, peut-être que je devrais le faire. Après cette journée pourrie, ça pourrait me remonter le moral…

\- Hum… intervient Nott avant que la situation ne dégénère. En fait, je viens de me rendre compte qu'on doit rejoindre un pote dans le carré VIP. C'était cool de te rencontrer ici, Cormac ! A la prochaine, peut-être ?

Il ponctue son propos d'un sourire hypocrite avant de m'attraper l'épaule et de m'emmener vers le carré VIP.

\- On va vraiment y aller ? je demande.

\- On peut, répond Nott en haussant les épaules. C'est la boîte de Blaise de toute façon, on fait ce qu'on veut... Mais je voulais surtout nous débarrasser de McLaggen avant que tu ne l'agresse.

\- Je sais parfaitement me maîtriser, je rétorque avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde. Il ne m'énervait pas du tout…

Nott me jette un regard exaspéré avant de me guider sur la piste de danse.

* * *

 _Harry_

"Tu devrais sortir plus souvent avec nous ! s'exclame Seamus en levant son verre dans ma direction. En souvenir du bon vieux temps, les conneries entre potes… Les soirées passées autour d'un feu de camps…

\- Le coming out commun aussi… ajoute Neville d'un air blasé. Un des pires moments de ma vie.

\- Mais non, c'était le plus marrant ! contredit Seamus en nous attrapant par l'épaule pour nous guider vers l'intérieur de la boîte.

Seamus et Neville, ce sont mes deux meilleurs potes gays. Les seuls que j'ai, d'ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais été dans le délire de la communauté gay. C'est plus le genre des types comme Malefoy…

 _Et je devrais arrêter de penser à Malefoy ! Oublie-le maintenant !_

\- Je ne me rappelle même plus la dernière fois que je suis venu au _Zabini's_ … soupire Seamus avec délice en observant avec émerveillement le décor style _art déco_ de l'intérieur de la boîte de nuit.

 _Il a l'air plus heureux qu'un enfant à Disneyland ma parole…_

\- On prend des cocktails ? demande Neville en désignant le bar.

Je soupçonne qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une technique pour éviter d'aller danser. Seamus fait la moue. En fait, Neville déteste danser alors que c'est sans doute l'activité préférée de Seamus. Et pourtant… Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes aussi bien s'entendre. Allez comprendre.

\- Pourquoi pas, Seamus finit par céder en haussant les épaules.

Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le bar, je tourne la tête dans la direction de la piste de danse. Et là, au milieu de la foule qui se déhanche sur le dernier tube de Beyoncé, mes yeux croisent les _siens._

Il est devant moi, aussi beau que la dernière fois, les cheveux un peu collés sur son visage d'avoir trop dansé. Ses yeux gris restent fixés sur moi quelques instants avant qu'il ne détourne la tête.

 _Drago Malefoy._


	13. Chapitre 13 - Of love and war

**Note :** Merci à brigitte26, Love-manga-12, Rosaliepanda et LuluHawaiiMalefoy pour leurs reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13:** Of love and war

 _Drago_

Savez-vous ce qu'il y a de pire que se retrouver nez à nez avec son ex dans une boîte de nuit ?

Réfléchissez bien... Vous allez trouver.

Si, si je vous jure, c'est très simple.

* * *

 _Harry_

"Euh... Harry ? demande Seamus d'une voix hésitante.

\- Quoi ? je réponds d'une voix distraite tout en tentant de ne pas regarder - ne surtout pas regarder - Drago qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la piste de danse.

 _Non vraiment, le regarder serait la pire erreur au monde. Ne regarde pas, Harry, ne regarde pas…_

Tant pis... J'ai jeté un coup d'œil.

Il m'énerve. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi beau ce soir ? Franchement, il pourrait au moins faire l'effort d'avoir l'air moins… moins canon, quoi. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué !

* * *

 _Drago_

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. En fait, c'est juste impossible. Je dois rêver.

Non, plutôt cauchemarder.

"Drago ? Drago ? me parvient la voix - lointaine - de Nott.

Je me retourne vers lui, surpris. Il a l'air perplexe, comme si je venais de faire quelque chose de particulièrement bizarre. Je me rends alors compte que je fixe Potter bêtement depuis quelques minutes.

 _Quel imbécile !_

\- Tu veux aller lui parler ? me demande Nott en désignant Potter d'un coup de menton. Ou plutôt t'enfuir ?

\- Hein ? je fais bêtement. Aller lui parler ?

 _Ca serait sans doute la pire chose à faire étant donné les circonstances…_

Mais c'est vrai que Nott ne connaît pas toute l'histoire. Lui, ce qu'il voit, c'est Harry - mon ex - de l'autre côté de la piste de danse. Rien d'autre.

Il ne voit pas ce que moi je vois.

* * *

 _Harry_

"Tu sais le salaud dont je t'avais parlé ? ajoute Seamus en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Celui qui m'avait brisé le cœur et à cause de qui j'avais dû démissionner ?

 _Si je m'en rappelle ? Tu avais été mal pendant des mois après cette rupture ! Evidemment, que je m'en rappelle._

Le type l'avait salement utilisé. Seamus avait été dévasté de découvrir qu'il avait été traité depuis le début comme un vulgaire plan cul alors qu'il espérait bien plus. Il avait même dû démissionner parce que l'ambiance était trop pesante avec ce type au boulot.

\- Je croyais que ça allait mieux ? je l'interroge en posant un main que j'espère réconfortante sur son épaule.

Seamus avale péniblement sa valise.

\- Ca allait mais... Il... Il...

* * *

 _Drago_

Moi, ce que je vois, ce n'est pas seulement mon ex de l'autre côté de la piste… Non, ça serait bien trop facile. Pas assez gênant.

Allons, réfléchissez : qu'est- ce qu'il y a de pire que se retrouver nez à nez avec son ex dans une boîte de nuit ?

* * *

 _Harry_

\- Il... Il... murmure Seamus.

Il pointe un doigt tremblant dans la direction du bar, dans la direction de Drago.

* * *

 _Drago_

Réponse : se retrouver nez à nez avec deux ex.

* * *

 _Harry_

\- Il est là, lâche finalement Seamus. Drago Malefoy.

Le ciel me tombe sur la tête.

* * *

 _Drago_

Je l'ai connu l'été dernier lorsqu'il est venu faire un stage à Nimbus. Un petit stagiaire, à peine deux ans plus jeune que moi. Tout droit sorti de l'école après une reconversion professionnelle. Un sourire d'ange avec des fossettes au coin et surtout un cul à damner un saint. J'étais obligé de craquer.

Alors je lui ai fait du rentre-dedans à mort jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

Il a vite cédé. Seamus est un type comme ça.

Je croyais que c'était parce qu'il adorait collectionner les aventures, comme moi. Je croyais qu'il aimait le feu de la passion et les relations passagères…

Je m'étais trompé. Et c'est lui qui a payé les pots cassés.

* * *

 _Harry_

Ma voix reste bloquée dans ma gorge. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire.

Est-ce que je dois avouer à Seamus que son ex est aussi le mien ?

"Et voilà, j'ai ramené les cocktails ! s'exclame Neville en chantonnant.

Il s'interrompt lorsqu'il prend conscience de la tension qui règne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Vous en faites des têtes d'enterrements… fait-il en posant les margaritas sur la table qui nous fait face.

\- Il y a Malefoy, lâche Seamus d'un air dégoûté en redirigeant son regard sur Neville.

\- Malefoy ? répète Neville, visiblement perdu.

\- Mon ex, ajoute Seamus. Celui à cause de qui j'ai dû démissionner.

Je remarque que le visage de Neville commence à se teinter de rouge. Il est toujours le premier à s'énerver contre les ex de Seamus.

Et il y en a beaucoup. Parfois je me demande quand Seamus réalisera que Neville est fou amoureux de lui.

\- Il est où ? demande t-il, l'air furieux. Il n'a pas intérêt à s'approcher de toi, je te jure que…

\- Neville, le coupe Seamus en soupirant. Tu vas faire quoi sinon ? Lui casser la figure ?

Assez improbable, en effet. Neville ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

\- Bon… Ignore-le alors, bougonne Neville, se rendant lui-même compte de son inutilité.

\- Ca reste en effet la meilleure chose à faire, j'approuve tout en essayant de masquer mon trouble.

* * *

 _Drago_

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? insiste Nott. Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ?

Je ne sais pas si je dois lui expliquer la situation.

\- Non, c'est bon, je réponds. On va se prendre un verre ?

Nott hoche la tête.

\- Laisse-moi deviner… murmure t-il. Un _Daiquiri_?

Il me connaît trop bien.

\- Et toi… hum... un _cosmo_ … je rétorque avec un clin d'oeil.

\- On est tellement gay, s'amuse Nott tout en se penchant sur le bar pour attirer l'attention du barman.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois nos verres récupérés, nous commençons à danser. J'essaye consciencieusement d'ignorer Harry qui est assis un peu plus loin avec Seamus et un autre type.

Mais je sens leurs regards qui pèsent sur moi.

\- Ils te jettent des regards noirs, Potter et ses potes, commente d'ailleurs Nott tout en repoussant un mec qui tente de l'attraper par la taille.

 _Sans blague. S'ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils sont tous les deux mes ex, ça doit casser du sucre sur mon dos en ce moment même._

* * *

 _Harry_

"J'ai presque envie d'aller prévenir le brun qui est avec lui, déclare Seamus en faisant la moue. Lui dire qu'il risque de tomber de très haut avec Malefoy…

 _Le brun avec lui ?_

Ah oui, il doit parler de Nott.

\- T'en mêles pas… je soupire en tournant ma paille dans le verre.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Drago se pencher pour parler à un type. Ce dernier rigole et attrape Drago par l'épaule.

 _Vas-y, embrasse-le tant que tu y es !_

Je suis dégouté. Comment peut-il se comporter comme ça une semaine après notre rupture ? Aaah, ça me met hors de moi.

\- … un verre, par exemple ? intervient une voix dans mon dos.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? je réponds distraitement, trop absorbé par l'observation de mon ex en train de fricoter avec un gars dans une boîte de nuit.

\- J'ai dit, est-ce que je peux t'offrir un verre ? reformule la voix, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci.

Je viens de me rendre compte que cette voix n'appartient ni à Seamus, ni à Neville. A la réflexion, cette voix n'appartient à personne que je connais. Surpris, je me retourne.

Première constatation : Seamus et Neville ont mystérieusement disparu. Deuxième constatation : un type plutôt mignon - quoiqu'un peu trop brun à mon goût, j'ai clairement une préférence pour les blonds - se tient face à moi.

Un dernier coup d'oeil à Drago en train de rire avec le grand tatoué sur la piste de danse…

 _Et après tout, pourquoi pas ?_

\- Volontiers, je réponds au type avec un grand sourire charmeur.

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard - Bureaux de la Poudlard's Corporation, Paris_

"Expérience dans le milieu ?

Un type avec une cravate rouge, crâne rasé, sourcils froncés, en train de fixer avec insistance la feuille en face de lui. Dessus, des petites cases qui ne demandent qu'à être cochées.

\- Cinq ans, je réponds, la bouche sèche.

A côté de lui, une femme avec un chignon sévère. Assez vieille. Lèvres retroussées dans une expression contrariée, tailleur serré, col de chemise parfaitement repassé. Elle m'a dit son nom tout à l'heure, mais j'ai déjà oublié.

\- Boîte ?

Tout dans cette pièce pue la publicité Ikea. La lampe carrée, la plante verte, les fauteuils bleus et le cache-pot gris foncé. Tout.

\- Nimbus.

Dame Chignon pose une main parfaitement manucurée sur le bureau en imitation bois clair, un air dubitatif sur le visage. Puis elle prend une profond inspiration avant de demander:

\- Etudes ?

\- Ecole de commerce puis une formation en communication, je réponds du tac au tac.

 _Nombre de rails par jour ? Quatre._

Je déteste ces putains d'entretiens.

Elle se pince la lèvre inférieure et jette un regard entendu à son collège.

\- Vous avez un profil… intéressant, monsieur Malefoy.

 _Sans blague._

 _Ça, je le sais. La seule question ici, c'est : est-ce que je suis trop cher pour vous ?_

\- Merci, je réponds néanmoins.

Son collège se racle la gorge, avant d'ajouter :

\- Est-ce que vous avez bien conscience des différences entre le marketing et la publicité ?

 _Prends-moi pour un bleu tant que tu y es !_

\- Je crois oui, je réponds néanmoins sur un ton mielleux.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser et faire de jolies affiches.

 _Et c'est repartie sur l'éternel mépris des marketeux à l'égard de publicitaires…_

\- Je sais, oui, je me contente néanmoins de répondre.

L'entretien se poursuit encore sur quelques interminables minutes. Avant que...

\- Bon, monsieur Malefoy… commence le chauve.

 _Enfin, la délivrance…_

\- Mrs McGonagall et moi-même sommes très satisfaits de cet entretien. Nous vous rappellerons.

Après un serrage de main de circonstance, je quitte rapidement le bureau. Une fois sur le trottoir, je commande un Uber pour rentrer à Nimbus. Zach m'avait accordé une heure, ça en fait deux, je sens que je vais avoir le droit à une remarque en arrivant.

Je jette un coup d'oeil au grand bâtiment qui accueille les bureaux de la _Poudlard's Corp._ Grand, moderne, en plein milieu de la défense… On ne pourrait pas rêver mieux. De plus, le poste qui m'est proposé est à hautes responsabilités et extrêmement bien payé. Une bonne façon de rebondir avec la fermeture très probable de Nimbus d'ici quelques mois.

Pourtant… Je n'arrive pas à m'en réjouir.

Ce n'est pas que ce job n'a pas l'air intéressant, mais ça ne sera pas comme Nimbus. Ce ne sera pas cet esprit de petite équipe, cette créativité bouillonnante, ces plans farfelus pour embrouiller les consommateurs… Tonks, Dean, Dolores, Zach et même Padma vont me manquer.

J'ai le coeur lourd.

J'ai l'impression que ma vie s'écroule lentement.

J'avais enfin trouvé l'amour et il me quitte. Pour le voir repartir avec un autre mec en boite une semaine plus tard.

Puis je perds mon emploi (ou presque).

Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve un moyen de repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

* * *

 _Retour au Zabini's - Harry_

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me rends compte que le type qui m'a abordé est inintéressant et ennuyeux au possible.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il me propose de rentrer ensemble, j'accepte. J'envoie un message rapidement à Seamus et Neville pour leur dire que je m'en vais, avant de le suivre.

Je trouverais bien un moyen de m'en débarrasser une fois dehors.

Pour le moment, j'ai juste envie de faire rager Drago.


	14. Chapitre 14 - Le rail de trop

**Note :** Et voilà le quatorzième chapitre que j'ai enfin réussi à vous pondre, entre deux cours et deux avions.

Un énorme merci à mes revieweurs : Paprika Star, brigitte26, caence, LuluHawaiiMalefoy et Nyrhia (contente que tu aies accrochée avec cette fic) !

 **Fic classée M** , âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! Il y a du sexe, de la drogue, toussa toussa...

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :** Le rail de trop

Il est là, il t'attend. Blanc, droit, luisant sous la lumière des néons de la boîte de nuit. Jamais il ne t'a paru aussi tentant.

Tes narines en frémissent d'impatience. Tu es comme un cheval dans les starting blocks. Tu as roulé un billet de cent euros parce que c'est quand même plus classe qu'un billet de cinq, et aussi parce que tu as envie de tout le monde sache que tu es pété de thunes.

Ouais, t'es payé à être un des plus gros connards de Paris et tu aimes ça. Tu en redemandes, même. Tous les jours. De toute façon, c'est connu qu'être un connard c'est ce qui paye le mieux.

Et ça tombe bien parce qu'être un connard, c'est ta spécialité. Quelque chose d'inné, personne n'a jamais eu à te l'apprendre (ou peut-être ton père quand il a quitté ta mère après l'avoir tabassée).

Bref, pas besoin de faire une école de commerce à 12 000 euros l'année pour apprendre à être une ordure.

En l'occurrence, tu l'as quand même fait, l'école de commerce. Tu y as rencontré plein d'autres connards comme toi, d'ailleurs. Tu t'es senti moins seul, du coup.

Tu es un putain de connard dans tous les sens du terme: tu encules tes clients au boulot, des mecs random dans ton appart, et même ton boyfriend dont tu étais censé être amoureux. Tu lui as menti comme le gros lâche que tu es.

Et maintenant tu te permets de chouiner parce qu'il t'a déjà oublié. Mais tout le monde devrait oublier aussi vite un connard comme toi, tu sais.

Tu as vu ton ex partir avec un autre mec alors plus rien ne compte vraiment. Tu peux te foutre en l'air.

En plus ta putain de boîte est à la dérive.

Le rail est prêt, il n'attend plus toi.

Mais un rail n'est pas suffisant. Toi, tu en veux plus. Tu veux te foutre en l'air comme jamais. Nott est parti aux toilettes alors tu peux en profiter.

Tu traces un autre trait, puis un autre.

Tu penches la tête. Ton nez est presque collé à la table. D'ici, la boîte de nuit paraît encore plus absurde, mais en même temps t'as l'impression de mieux la voir avec la tête à l'envers. D'un coup tout devient plus clair pour toi. Les néons rouges et bleus. Le sourire niais de McLaggen, assis sur le canapé d'à côté. La piste de danse couverte d'alcool renversé. Les deux types collés au milieu, à la limite de baiser sur place.

Le monde est absurde, tu penses avec un sourire ironique. Il est putain d'absurde alors tu vas te coker à mort pour oublier.

Oublier.

Un trait.

Deux traits.

Trois traits.

La poudre blanche emplit tes narines.

Tu te fais la réflexion que tu devrais toujours le faire avec des billets de cent. C'est bien meilleur de cette façon.

Ou mieux, le kiff absolu : un billet de cinq cent. En plus le violet te va bien au teint.

Là, t'as un putain d'orgasme. On parle toujours du sexe, mais personne ne précise que la drogue aussi, c'est orgasmique. Parce que c'est super bon. Parce que c'est super fort. Et parce qu'au moins ça ne fait pas souffrir comme les sentiments.

Ahah, les _putains_ de sentiments. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que les humains en aient, hein ?

Tu renverses la tête sur le canapé. Ca y est, tu es cuit. T'as déjà pris quatre rails avant de venir, t'as bu une quantité d'alcool phénoménale et Cormac t'as passé un joint tout à l'heure.

A toi le bad trip, tu le sens venir.

"Drago ? Drago ? te parvient la voix de Nott au loin.

Il est pâle comme un cadavre.

Tu éclates de rire.

Ce _putain_ de bad trip.

Un liquide chaud coule de tes narines.

\- Drago ?

Black out.

* * *

 _Plus tôt dans la journée_

"Vous avez vu le backlash sur la pub SodaCo ? s'enthousiasme Tonks en plantant sa fourchette énergiquement dans son assiette. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qu'a foutu leur équipe de communication, mais ils ont vraiment pas été très malins sur ce coup.

Je hoche la tête d'un air peu intéressé. En temps normal, je me serais pris de passion sur ce genre de polémique. Mais en ce moment, entre Potter et les soucis de Nimbus, je n'ai plus le goût de ce genre de choses.

 _Si même la pub ne me fait plus bander, c'est vraiment que je ne suis pas bien…_

\- Ca se voyait à des kilomètres qu'une pub pareille se ferait lyncher, approuve Padma en remuant sa salade. Il suffisait de le montrer à un échantillon de personnes avant de la lancer en grandes pompes pour s'en rendre compte… Quoiqu'ils auraient pu s'en rendre compte tous seuls s'ils avaient réfléchis deux minutes.

\- L'idée n'était pas mauvaise, contre Dean tout en jetant un regard dubitatif à la bouillie étrange qui lui a été servie. Mais le problème c'est qu'ils n'ont pas bien traité le sujet des protestations. Ils l'ont présenté comme quelque chose de joyeux et paisible alors qu'on sait très bien qu'aux Etats-Unis, elles ont tourné plusieurs fois au drame. Encore la preuve que les bureaux de pub sont totalement hors de la réalité.

Padma lâche un reniflement méprisant.

\- En même temps, comme veux-tu être proche de la réalité quand tu as une voiture qui vaut le salaire moyen des français, que tu passes ta vie en boîte à claquer du fric dans du champagne de luxe et qu'en prime tu habites dans les beaux quartiers de Paris ?

Dean relève la tête de son assiette et fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu insinues quoi là ? Je te rappelle qu'on est tous dans le même bateau. On gagne le même salaire ! Pas notre faute si tu as refusé la porsche de fonction pour prendre un monospace.

\- Elle se croit au-dessus de nous, le coupe Tonks. Parce qu'elle habite en banlieue et qu'elle a une famille, _elle_.

Je n'ai pas envie d'intervenir, même si je suis totalement d'accord avec Tonks. Padma et ses morales à deux balles alors qu'elle vend la même merde que nous au bout du compte… Il faut qu'elle fasse attention: elle ressemble de plus en plus à Hermione. Elle aussi nous faisait des discours de trois heures pour nous expliquer quelles personnes méprisables nous étions. Sans jamais s'inclure, bien évidemment, parce _elle_ , elle fait le bien en s'investissant dans des associations humanitaire le week-end. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu nous saouler avec sa SALE d'ailleurs ! Toujours pas compris ce que faisait cette association, mais elle nous en parlait tout le temps.

Ah, vraiment, s'il y a quelque chose que je déteste, ce sont les bobos comme elle. Des gens qui servent le capitalisme à longueur de journée, mais qui le critiquent le week-end en fumant des clopes avec leurs amis artistes. Des gens qui se vautrent dans leur thune mais qui votent quand même à gauche parce que " _l'égalité sociale, c'est important"_. Bah file tout ton fric aux Restos du Coeur, alors. C'est pas moi qui t'en empêcherait.

\- Au moins moi je ne passe pas mes nuits en boîte, à me taper des rails de coke et des prostituées ! s'énerve Padma, voyant que personne ne la soutient.

\- Des prostituées ? s'indigne Dean. Et puis quoi encore ? On s'est jamais tapé de prostituées !

\- On n'a pas besoin de ça pour niquer, j'approuve.

\- Oh Drago s'il-te-plait ! s'indigne Padma. Quand vas-tu cesser d'être aussi vulgaire ?

\- Quand les mecs arrêteront d'avoir des beaux culs, je réponds avant de me lever. Mais bonne nouvelle pour toi, Padma, bientôt tu n'auras plus à me supporter puisque Nimbus va fermer.

Sur ces belles paroles, je quitte la table avant qu'une embrouille commence entre Padma et moi. Je ne sais pas comment les autres peuvent encore passer du temps à parler de sujets futiles, après l'annonce que Zach nous a fait ce matin.

" _Je ne pense pas qu'on va pouvoir sauver Nimbus. Maître Black nous défend magistralement au tribunal, mais j'ai l'impression que les juges sont bien décidés à nous punir. D'après Black, ils ont besoin de faire un exemple en frappant un grand coup, histoire de rappeler à toutes les entreprises les risques qu'elles encourent à frauder le fisc. Il prévoit une amende considérable pour nous à l'issue de ce procès. Et, comme vous le savez, Nimbus n'est pas capable de subir une telle charge. La dernière option que j'envisage est de revendre la boîte, mais je ne suis pas sûr que trouver un acheteur, vu le montant de l'amende."_

Je connais Zach : il ne nous ferait pas un tel annoncement s'il ne pensait pas sérieusement que la boîte va fermer. Et ce n'est pas le genre pessimiste. Donc s'il pense que la boîte est vraiment en danger, c'est qu'elle l'est sans aucun doute.

J'ai le coeur lourd. J'ai tellement cru que notre boîte allait pouvoir être sauvée… J'y ai vraiment cru. Je me disais que rien ne pouvait vraiment changer. Qu'il y aurait toujours Tonks et moi autour de la machine à café, en train de ricaner sur les nouvelles pompes de Padma. Que je pourrais toujours faire irruption dans le bureau de Dolores pour me servir un thé. Que Zach serait toujours là pour péter des câbles. Que je pourrais toujours sortir le lundi soir me bourrer la gueule avec Dean.

Mais malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Je n'arrive pourtant pas à m'imaginer dans une autre vie, dans une grande boîte comme la Poudlard's Corp. J'ai été accepté là-bas mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller.

Aucun job ne pourra être aussi prenant, passionnant, délirant, excitant, usant et motivant que celui-ci. Aucune boîte ne sera aussi délicieusement tarée que Nimbus. Aucun patron ne me laissera jamais faire autant n'importe quoi que Zach. Aucuns collègues ne seront aussi fous que Tonks, Dean, Padma et Dolores.

Et en plus de ça… Potter s'est barré avec un mec l'autre soir en boîte. Ouais, j'arrive toujours pas à m'en remettre. Ils sont partis bras dessus, bras dessous, comme si de rien était. Comme si l'ex de Potter ne se trouvait pas juste en face d'eux…

 _Comment est-ce que ma vie est devenue aussi merdique en l'espace de quelques semaines ?_

Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un bon rail de coke, moi.


	15. Chapitre 15 - Very Bad Trip

**Note :** Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup à brigitt26, amlou, Nyrhia, Paprika Star et Mayuts pour leurs reviews ! Et de bonnes fêtes à tous et à toutes !

Voici donc le chapitre 15 de _Fiscalement vôtre !_ On se rapproche doucement de la fin (snif, snif...).

Je n'ai pas vraiment de connaissances médicales donc ma description des conséquences d'une overdose de cocaïne est peut-être incorrecte. J'ai fait quelques recherches, mais bon…

* * *

 **Chapitre 15:** Very Bad Trip !

Au début, c'est le noir le plus total. Un noir d'encre, comme si tout la lumière avait été aspirée du monde environnant.

Un noir effrayant. Un noir de… mort.

Puis, doucement, la lumière revient. D'abord presque imperceptible, puis de plus en plus puissante. Éblouissante, même.

Mes yeux fatigués doivent se réhabituer à une lumière qu'ils croyaient avoir perdu.

"Drago ? m'appelle une voix de femme au milieu du brouillard. Drago, ouvre les yeux !

Cette voix, je la connais. Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi ni comment mais… je _sais_ que je la connais. Et j'ai envie de faire ce qu'elle me dit.

Alors, péniblement, rassemblant toutes mes forces, j'ouvre les yeux. J'ai l'impression que cela me demande un effort presque surhumain.

Le monde autour de moi est un amas de couleurs informes. Tout est flou.

\- Il a ouvert les yeux ! s'exclame une voix enthousiaste. Drago, tu nous entends ?

Lentement, je hoche la tête.

\- Putain, tu nous as fait tellement peur ! s'écrie à nouveau la voix.

Je sens deux bras m'enlacer. Je plisse les yeux. Je veux voir.

Doucement, le monde retrouve ses contours autour de moi. Je reconnais Tonks, toujours dans mes bras. Je reconnais Dean, qui se tient dans un coin de la pièce, un air préoccupé sur le visage. Et je reconnais Blaise, assis sur une chaise à mon chevet, Nott sur les genoux. Ils ont tous les deux des valises sous les yeux, comme s'ils n'avaient pas dormis de la nuit.

\- Que... Que s'est-il passé ? je parviens à articuler avec énormément de difficultés.

Je les vois tous échanger des regards ennuyés, comme s'ils ne savaient pas comment m'annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Tu te souviens d'hier soir ? demande finalement Nott.

 _Voyons voir… L'annonce de Zach… Déprimé… Direction le Spring… Les rails de coke et…_

\- Je me rappelle être arrivé au Spring avec toi, je lâche finalement. Pourquoi est-ce que… ?

En fait, si j'y réfléchis deux minutes, il ne peut pas y avoir trente-six raisons pour lesquelles je suis à l'hôpital.

Peut-être que j'ai trop bu et je me suis fait mal en me battant ou en trébuchant quelque part. Mais c'est peu plausible parce que je n'ai pas spécialement mal quelque part et je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir quoi que ce soit de cassé. Donc je peux éliminer cette option.

L'autre explication, c'est que j'ai pris trop de coke et fait une overdose. Tout à fait possible étant donné que j'étais déprimé après l'annonce de Zach. C'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, après avoir vu Potter se barrer avec un type la veille. Et il se trouve que je me sens très nauséeux, comme si on avait joué des maracas dans ma tête toute la nuit.

Donc cette explication est plus que plausible.

\- J'ai fait un bad trip, je déduis donc, plus affirmatif que interrogatif.

Mes amis hochent tous la tête de concert, l'air gêné. Tonks pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

\- Heureusement, tu n'as rien, me fait-elle avec un petit sourire fatigué. Dieu sait le nombre de personnes qui ne se remettent pas de ce genre d'overdoses ! Tu as eu de la chance…

Je prends le temps de digérer l'information. C'est vrai que j'ai de la chance. Les overdoses, souvent, ça ne pardonne pas.

D'un coup, je me sens vraiment stupide d'avoir risqué ma vie de cette façon pendant toutes ces années. Mais évidemment, il a fallu qu'il m'arrive… _ça_ , pour que je m'en rende compte ! Aahh, c'est toujours pareil avec moi. Il faut toujours qu'il m'arrive une douille pour que je réalise mes erreurs. Même chose avec Potter…

\- Tu… tu étais là ? je demande à Nott. Tu m'as vu… sombrer ?

Il hoche gravement la tête.

\- J'ai tout de suite reconnu les symptômes, raconte-il. Et puis, il y avait encore deux rails tracés sur la table. J'ai compris que tu avais décidé d'en prendre plus que d'ordinaire. J'ai appelé les pompiers et ils t'ont évacué de la boite presque aussitôt. Tu étais dans un tel état… Ils n'étaient pas sûrs que tu allais t'en sortir ! J'ai eu très peur… Et je… Je… Je suis désolé, Drago. J'aurais dû t'empêcher de prendre cette merde !

Sa voix se brise sur la fin. Blaise pose ses mains sur ses épaules dans un geste de réconfort.

\- Le principal c'est qu'il aille mieux maintenant, intervient-il de sa voix grave et profonde. Et si possible que cet épisode vous fasse réfléchir tous les deux à vos pratiques avec la coke, au passage…

Nott jette un regard noir à Blaise.

\- C'est pas le moment, le coupe t-il sèchement. Drago vient de se réveiller !

Blaise a toujours été radicalement opposé à ma consommation de coke et aux activités de dealer de Nott. Déjà en école de commerce, il nous le reprochait. Mais jamais, ni Nott, ni moi, ne l'avons écoutés. Moi, parce que j'étais trop accro. Nott, sans doute pour des raisons plus pernicieuses. Je pense que c'était sa manière à lui de dire à Blaise qu'il ne pourrait jamais totalement le contrôler. Nott est le genre farouchement indépendant.

Et comme tous les types farouchement indépendants, il a peur de sentiments.

\- Peut-être que si, en fait, je réplique. Peut-être que c'est le moment.

Je vois mes quatre amis ouvrir de grands yeux surpris. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours été très fermé à la discussion sur ce sujet. Tous ceux qui ont essayé d'en discuter avec moi - Blaise, Dean, Tonks et même Harry ! - se sont heurtés à un mur. J'ai toujours été persuadé de parfaitement contrôler la situation. Je leur répliquais toujours que c'était mon corps et que j'en faisais ce que je voulais.

La vérité, c'est que je ne contrôle rien du tout, et ce depuis des années. J'ai en permanence besoin, terriblement besoin, de ce sentiment d'euphorie grisant, de sentir cette excitation qui vibre dans mes veines…

J'ai commencé lorsque j'avais dix-huit ans. C'est un de mes anciens copains qui m'a initié à la coke. Au début, c'était simplement récréatif. Je pouvais parfaitement m'en passer. Mais ce qui était un plaisir au début c'est très vite muté en un besoin impérieux. Parce que la coke est un piège dans lequel tu te vautres en te persuadant que tu as le contrôle… Et avant même que tu t'en rendes compte, de rail en rail (à chaque fois le _dernier_ ), tu deviens totalement accro.

Et me voilà, sept ans après mon premier rail, dans un lit d'hôpital.

Moi qui croyais tout contrôler…

Il y a des moments comme ça, où la vie aime te rappeler que tu ne contrôles rien du tout.

Enfin, si, il y a toujours _une_ chose que je peux contrôler.

Je prends une profonde inspiration :

\- Tu as raison. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête cette merde.

Je vois Blaise esquisser un sourire, mais il n'ajoute rien. Il sait très bien que ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de tout ça. Je tente de changer de sujet.

\- Est-ce que vous avez prévenus… je commence.

Mais je m'arrête. Qui auraient-ils pu prévenir ?

On… On a commencé par appeler tes parents, souffle Nott.

Laisse-moi deviner : ils ne viennent pas parce que c'est trop loin pour eux ? je l'interroge, amer.

Nott hoche lentement la tête, l'air profondément embêté pour moi. Il sait tout de ma relation conflictuelle avec mes parents.

De toute façon, depuis qu'ils ont découvert que leur si _parfait_ héritier était gay, je ne vaux plus grand chose à leurs yeux… S'ils avaient un autre enfant, il y a bien longtemps qu'ils m'auraient déshérité.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me surprend pas plus que ça, j'ajoute. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'ils se déplacent…

Blaise pose la main sur mon épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

\- Par contre Astoria est passée, fait-il en désignant un bouquet de fleurs qui trône dans un coin. Elle devait partir au travail mais elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait te voir.

 _Quelle ironie… Dire que mon ancienne femme se soucie plus de moi que mes propres parents…_

\- Et… Est-ce que vous avez prévenus… ? je m'interromps au milieu de la question, n'osant pas vraiment demander.

Je vois dans les yeux de Blaise qu'il a parfaitement compris à qui je faisais référence.

\- Potter ? J'ai essayé de le contacter mais je suis tombé sur son répondeur, répond t-il. Je lui ai laissé un message en lui expliquant la situation. Je suis sûr qu'il viendra dès qu'il l'entendra.

Oh Blaise… Si tu savais comme j'aimerais te croire !

Je sais que nous sommes séparés, et que nous nous sommes quittés en mauvais termes, mais… J'aimerais bien qu'il soit là en ce moment même. Pour me soutenir, et me dire que tout ira bien… Mais sans doute qu'il ne voudra pas venir. Après tout, nous ne sommes plus rien l'un pour l'autre à présent.

* * *

 _Répondeur : Vous avez un nouveau message…_

 _Bip !_

 _Bonjour monsieur Potter, c'est Blaise Zabini à l'appareil. Je… Drago a eu un accident. Enfin… Une overdose. Il est à l'hôpital à présent. Les médecins l'ont pris en charge. Pour le moment nous ne savons pas si son état est préoccupant ou non. Mais je… je pense qu'il sera heureux de vous avoir à ses côtés lorsqu'il se réveillera. Sincèrement. Je pense qu'il aura besoin de vous. Rappelez-moi dès que vous avez ce message._

 _Biiiip !_

* * *

 _Le lendemain_

Ce matin, ma chambre d'hôpital est étrangement vide. Le bouquet d'Astoria trône fièrement sur une petite table prêt de la fenêtre et j'entends la douce rumeur de l'hôpital dans le couloir.

Hier, mes amis étaient là et ils sont restés jusqu'à la fermeture de l'hôpital pour me tenir compagnie. C'est réconfortant de voir qu'on a des amis dans des moments pareils. C'est sans doute ce qui me permet de tenir encore, de ne pas me décourager.

De ne pas penser à ce besoin atroce qui m'assaille depuis le réveil. Ce besoin, cette envie pressante d'un bon rail de coke.

Je sais que le sevrage va être compliqué et que ce n'est que le début. Mais mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, que c'est dur ! La seule raison pour laquelle je ne me jette pas sur un rail de coke c'est que je n'en ai pas un à disposition.

Je le sais, pour m'en sortir, je vais devoir me faire aider. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Je sais que je n'y arriverais pas seul. Il va falloir que je suive un de ces cures de désintoxication.

Je suis prêt. Même si je crève d'envie d'un rail là, maintenant, tout de suite. Je sais que je suis prêt. Que je peux y arriver avec de l'aide. Que je me battrais jusqu'au bout, pour me prouver qu'il y a au moins une chose que je peux faire correctement dans ma vie.

Le silence de l'hôpital un dimanche matin est subitement coupé par une voix haletante dans le couloir.

"Excusez-moi, je… je cherche la chambre 223.

 _Cette voix… Non, c'est impossible, je dois me tromper…_

\- Au bout du couloir, répond la voix blasée de l'infirmière.

 _Est-ce que c'est vraiment… ? Est-ce que je ne rêve pas ?_

Non, je ne crois pas. Des pas précipités se font entendre au-dehors, se rapprochent, puis s'arrêtent devant ma porte. On toque. Je retiens mon souffle.

\- D… Drago ? fait la voix sur un ton hésitant.

Je sens mon coeur battre à mille à l'heure dans ma cage thoracique. On dirait qu'il va bondir et sortir de ma poitrine d'une minute à l'autre.

C'est lui. Il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet.

\- Entre, je coasse, la voix enrouée à la fois par l'émotion et la fatigue accumulée de ces derniers jours.

Lentement, la porte s'ouvre dans un léger grincement. Avec peine, je tourne la tête. Je veux pouvoir le voir, ne pas rater une miette de ce spectacle.

\- Drago… souffle t-il, le soulagement dans sa voix presque palpable.

Avec difficulté, je hoche la tête, comme pour lui confirmer que je suis là, que je vais bien.

Et enfin, mes yeux croisent les siens.

Vert contre gris.

 _Il est là… Enfin…_

 _Mon Harry…_


	16. Chapitre 16 - Comme chien et chat

**Note :** Merci à tous les reviewers et revieweuses : merguez, brigitte26, amlou, un guest, mustnaruto, Kelewan et Akadream ! Et bonne année à tous les lecteurs !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 _amlou_ : Ravie de voir que tu suis toujours cette fic ! Drago a en effet l'air d'avoir compris la leçon, mais quand on est addict, c'est parfois compliqué de s'en sortir… Effectivement, j'ai moi-même découvert en écrivant ce chapitre à quel point il était dangereux d'essayer, même une fois, ce genre de choses. Pour autant, je pouvais difficilement imaginer une personne comme Drago, dans un milieu comme la pub, ayant un mode de vie totalement sain.

 _Guest_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise et voici la suite :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 :** Comme chien et chat

"Comment savoir si cette journée n'est pas la dernière ? On croit qu'on a le temps. Et puis, tout d'un coup, ça y est, on se noie, fin du temps réglementaire. La mort est le seul rendez-vous qui ne soit pas noté dans votre organizer."

 _99 francs_ , Frédéric Beigbeder

* * *

 _Six ans plus tôt, campus de H**_

"Putain, c'est pas possible ! je m'exclame en raccrochant mon téléphone avec fureur. Quel enfoiré !

D'un geste de rageur, je donne un coup de pied dans la chaise qui se trouve en face de moi.

\- Hum ? me fait Nott, allongé sur le lit, un joint dans une main et _McBeth_ dans l'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

J'ai envie d'arracher une à une les pages de son maudit bouquin, histoire qu'il arrête d'être cette insupportable image de sérénité.

\- C'était ton père ? ajoute Blaise, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur (probablement en train de faire les comptes de sa _startup_ ou je ne sais quoi de super important).

\- Oui… je soupire en m'asseyant sur le petit canapé minable que Blaise a installé dans le coin de sa chambre. Ça fait une semaine que je m'engueule avec lui.

\- Tout ça parce qu'il a découvert que Roger était ta petit ami ? interroge Nott.

\- Ton, rectifie machinalement Blaise, désormais habitué aux fautes de français de Nott.

\- Il n'accepte pas que je sois gay, j'explique. Il dit que c'est une maladie et que... que... Argh ! Quel putain de conservateur intolérant !

Je me sens plus révolté que jamais. En cet instant, je pourrais défendre tous les opprimés de la planète.

Nott hausse les épaules.

\- Tant pis pour lui, alors, lâche t-il sur un ton laconique. C'est lui qui a le plus à y perdre.

Je sais pourquoi il dit ça. Parce que lui-même ne s'entend pas du tout avec son père, et est arrivé à un point où il s'en fiche totalement. Peut-être qu'il a raison, finalement. L'indifférence est la meilleure réponse. Sauf que je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. C'est mon père, après tout. Et je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à le perdre.

\- Ce n'est pas toujours si simple… souffle Blaise pour tempérer la déclaration de Nott. En tout cas, tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu à la maison, Drago, si jamais ça ne va vraiment pas avec tes parents.

\- Je sais, je sais... je soupire tout en attrapant mon manteau. Bon, je décale les gars. On se retrouve tout à l'heure, à la soirée du BDE.

Je m'habille rapidement et claque la porte derrière moi. Je souffle un coup pour évacuer ma colère. Mieux vaut ne pas trop y penser pour le moment. C'est inutile. Ce soir, je profite, et on verra demain.

Je traverse le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre de Roger qui se trouve sur le même palier.

\- Tu tombes bien, m'accueille t-il en m'embrassant. On allait se taper un rail avec Cédric, pour se mettre dans l'ambiance.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Roger et sa coke…

\- Ça va mieux avec ton père ? ajoute t-il. Il s'est un peu calmé ?

\- Pas vraiment, je fais en haussant les épaules. Il a arrêté de crier qu'il allait me déshériter, heureusement, mais il dit qu'il ne veut plus me voir.

\- Hum… Il changera peut-être d'avis, comme mon père. Il lui a fallu deux bons mois pour vraiment l'accepter mais depuis ça se passe plutôt bien, tu sais, fait Roger pour essayer de me remonter le moral.

J'entre dans la chambre et salue Cédric Diggory, le meilleur pote de Roger.

Avant de sortir avec Roger, je m'étais souvent demandé comment Cédric faisait pour toujours être parfait. Délégué représentant des élèves, investi dans de nombreux projets associatifs et premier de sa promotion… Ce type me paraissait surréel. Comment faisait-il pour toujours avoir de l'énergie, toujours être aimable avec tout le monde quand moi je devais lutter tous les matins pour me lever et aller en cours ?

Maintenant, je comprends mieux : il est coké en permanence.

Deux rails ont été soigneusement tracés sur la table de nuit, n'attendant plus que d'être sniffés.

\- T'es sûr que tu veux pas essayer, Drago ? me demande Roger avec un petit sourire.

\- L'alcool fera l'affaire, je réponds en désignant la bouteille de vodka qui traine sur son bureau.

\- Rooh… s'exclame Cédric. Ça ne te fera pas de mal ! Et puis, tu verras : les soirées sont toujours meilleures quand t'es sous coke !

\- C'est vrai, approuve Roger. Allez Drago, juste pour cette fois. Pour emmerder ton connard de père !

 _Et après tout… Pourquoi pas ?_ C'est vrai que j'ai toujours refusé jusque là. Sans doute parce que Blaise m'avait expliqué que certaines personnes devenaient accros dès la première prise.

Mais, en même temps, Blaise a tendance à tout dramatiser. A chaque fois que Nott a un rhume, il dit qu'il a attrapé le cancer du poumon à force de trop fumer.

Alors… Peut-être que je devrais essayer après tout. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais recommencer. C'est juste pour voir les sensations que ça procure. Juste pour m'amuser un peu.

Et surtout oublier…

Oublier mon putain de père.

* * *

 _Retour au présent, Hôpital Hôtel-Dieu (Paris)_

Il est là, sur le pas de la porte, un parapluie dégoulinant sous le bras et un air fatigué sur le visage. Il est là, et j'ai l'impression que c'est comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Il a toujours le même petit sourire, toujours la même fossette au coin des lèvres, toujours les mêmes cheveux en batailles, toujours les mêmes yeux insupportablement verts.

Bref, il est toujours aussi... _lui_. En un mot : toujours aussi craquant.

Un petit silence suit son entrée. Chacun de nous se dévisage avec un mélange de stupéfaction, de plaisir et de méfiance, n'osant engager la conversation. Qu'est-ce que sont censés se dire deux ex qui se sont séparés en mauvais termes et se retrouvent réunis parce que l'un d'eux a fait une overdose ?

La tension dans l'air est presque palpable.

\- Je… je commence.

\- Comment… prononce t-il au même moment avant de s'arrêter pour me laisser parler.

J'esquisse un sourire.

\- Je vais mieux, je poursuis donc. Les médecins ont dit que j'étais hors de danger. Je dois cependant rester un peu à l'hôpital pour me reposer.

Il pousse un soupir. Toute la tension dans ses épaules parait s'évacuer d'un coup.

\- Tant mieux… souffle t-il. Je… J'étais tellement inquiet lorsque j'ai reçu le message de Zabini. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Je… Je n'étais pas sur Paris à ce moment là et… Bref, j'étais complètement paniqué lorsque j'ai reçu le message. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas rigoler avec ces choses-là.

\- C'est vrai… Tout le monde m'avait prévenu. Mais tu me connais, je n'aime pas écouter les avertissements, je constate avec un petit rire.

\- Il faudrait peut-être que tu les écoutes, maintenant… réponds Harry sur un ton tendre, mais ferme.

Un autre silence. Je sais qu'Harry est embarrassé, parce qu'il est partagé entre son inquiétude et sa rancœur. Il ne veut pas trop en dire pour me montrer que, malgré la situation, il n'a pas oublié les raisons de notre séparation.

Je comprends très bien le message. Après tout, je commence à le connaître, mon Harry. Je sais comment il est : tout en sentiments retenus, en choses non dites et en regards qui expriment mieux que les mots l'ampleur de ses émotions.

\- Merci d'être venu, je murmure. Je… Je suis content de te voir.

Ma phrase est sortie avec une maladresse consternante. Peut-être parce qu'avec Harry j'ai toujours peur de mal faire, toujours peur de le perdre… Qu'est-ce que je dis ! Je l'ai déjà perdu, de toute façon.

C'est peut-être ça qui me rend encore plus vulnérable, finalement. La peur que cette fois-ci soit juste une parenthèse, qu'il ne soit venu que parce que je lui faisais pitié, et qu'il repartira aussitôt dès que j'irais mieux.

Mais je ne veux pas ça. Je veux qu'il reste. Je veux lui montrer que je suis prêt à me battre pour lui, même depuis un lit d'hôpital.

Il parait hésiter quelques secondes, se demandant probablement s'il est convenable d'admettre que lui aussi est heureux d'être là, avant de répondre :

\- Moi aussi, je… tu m'avais manqué.

Son ton est sincère même si je le sens sur la réserve. Il y a toujours ce froid, entre nous.

Il s'approche du lit et se laisse tomber sur la chaise prévue pour les visiteurs - celle sur laquelle Blaise était assis hier, avec Nott.

\- Des gens sont passés te voir ? me demande t-il, sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'il cherchait à éviter le moment où il faudra aborder les vrais sujets - la drogue, mes mensonges, et surtout, _nous_.

\- Oui, il y avait Blaise, Nott, Tonks et Dean hier quand je me suis réveillé, je raconte. Ensuite Zach et Dolores sont passés plus tard dans la journée, puis Astoria dans la soirée.

\- Tu es bien entouré, alors. C'est important.

Un nouveau silence. Celui-ci est plus naturel. Plus réconfortant.

\- J'étais sérieux, tu sais, fait soudain Harry.

\- A propos de quoi ? je demande, surpris.

\- A propos des avertissements que tu devrais écouter. Tu… Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes la coke. Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile mais… Tu peux le faire. Il y a des gens qui peuvent t'aider…

J'acquiesce.

\- J'en ai conscience, ne t'inquiète pas. J'étais justement en train de regarder des centres de cure de désintoxication sur le net avant que tu arrives.

\- Parfait ! s'exclame t-il. Tu en as trouvé un qui te plait ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je fais en haussant les épaules. Il y en a un pas loin d'ici qui pourrait me convenir. Mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

Je pousse un soupir.

\- Je… J'ai vraiment envie d'arrêter. Vraiment. Mais ça a l'air tellement dur. Je te jure Harry. Mon corps en réclame déjà alors que ça fait à peine deux jours ! Il ne veut que ça, c'est… c'est…

Je baisse la tête en signe d'abattement.

\- Même là, même maintenant… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser… D'avoir tellement envie…

Avec douceur, Harry me prend la main la serre. Sa paume est si chaude contre la mienne. Je sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer.

\- Évidemment que ça sera dur, Drago… Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est insurmontable. Bien au contraire. Tu es un battant. Je sais que tu peux y arriver ! Et tu ne seras pas seul. Tu auras toute une équipe médicale autour de toi pour t'aider. Et tous tes proches pour te soutenir ! Tu as des amis formidables, Drago. Nott et Blaise, tes collègues et ton ex femme ! Ils sont tous là pour toi. Et moi aussi je… Je passerais te voir, si tu veux.

Je me contente de lui serrer la main en guise de remerciement, trop ému pour répondre.

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard, toujours à l'hôpital_

 _Dring, driiing._

"Allo ? je décroche.

\- Oh Drago, Drago, c'est formidable ! me parvient la voix enthousiaste de Tonks dans le combiné.

\- T… Tonks ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Nimbus est hors de danger ! Nimbus est sauvé ! Drago tu m'entends ? Nimbus ne disparaîtra pas !

\- Oui, oui je t'entends. C'est une super nouvelle ! je m'exclame. Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Le procès était ce matin ?

\- Oui ! confirme Tonks. On ne t'en avait pas parlé pour ne pas te perturber.

Je lève les yeux au ciel à cette déclaration.

 _Ils ont vraiment cru que j'étais fragile ou quoi ?_

\- Le juge a été clément, c'est ça ? je demande.

\- Non, pas du tout ! Nimbus a écopé de la peine maximale. Il fallait s'y attendre, en même temps…

\- Alors quoi ? je fais, surpris.

\- Eh bien figure-toi que Zach, ce petit cachottier, avait trouvé un acheteur (un américain) très intéressé par un rachat éventuel mais qui attendait tout de même de voir le montant de l'amende pour prendre sa décision. Zach ne nous en avait pas parlé pour ne pas nous donner de faux espoirs. Finalement, quand Zach l'a appelé ce matin après l'audience, le type a dit ok pour racheter Nimbus.

\- C'est génial… je murmure. On a… On a tellement de chance.

\- Raison de plus pour bien te remettre ! s'enthousiasme Tonks à l'autre bout du fil. On te veut tous en pleine forme à ton retour ! Bon, je dois te laisser, Zach veut qu'on fête ça dignement. Mais je tenais absolument à te l'annoncer.

\- Merci Tonks, je fais avec gratitude.

Elle raccroche. J'ai le cœur qui bat à mille à l'heure et, si je n'étais pas aussi faible, je crois que je me serais levé pour faire une danse de la joie. Au lieu de ça, j'improvise des mouvements de bras.

C'est le moment que choisi Harry pour entrer dans ma chambre. Il a sous le bras un petit paquet cadeau.

"Tu t'essayais à un nouveau style de danse ? me demande t-il avec un petit rire.

Il entreprend d'imiter ma danse des bras improvisée.

\- Pff… C'était bien plus élégant que ça, je râle pour la forme.

\- Mais certainement, approuve Harry en s'approchant du lit.

Il me paraît plus souriant et plus détendu qu'en début de semaine. Il est de moins en moins sur la réserve, de moins en moins froid à mon égard. J'ai bon espoir de pouvoir faire évoluer la situation entre nous d'ici peu.

\- En fait, je viens de recevoir une très bonne nouvelle : figure-toi que Nimbus est sauvé ! je lui explique.

Je vois son visage se fendre d'un sourire heureux. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, je lui avais expliqué la situation délicate dans laquelle la boîte se trouvait, et j'avais bien vu qu'il en était peiné. Je pense qu'il s'en voulait aussi d'être à l'origine de ces ennuis, même s'il n'avait fait son métier.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle, s'exclame t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je lui raconte rapidement tous les détails de l'histoire.

\- Eh bien, béni soit cet américain, remarque Harry. Il empêche la disparition d'une des boîtes les plus barges de Paris.

\- _La_ boîte la plus barge de Paris, tu veux dire, je le corrige avec un sourire taquin. Avoue que tu n'as jamais vu pire.

\- Non, ça, je peux te l'assurer. Le premier jour, quand je suis arrivé et que j'ai vu tous ces chats, je me suis vraiment demandé où j'étais tombé, avoue t-il.

\- Ah, ça m'a fait aussi cet effet-là, au début. D'ailleurs, Dolores vient d'ajouter un nouveau membre à sa tribu de félins. Dis bonjour à Ollivander !

Je lui montre une photo du chaton sur mon téléphone. C'est un adorable _main coon_ au pelage brun qui rend tout le monde fou à Nimbus, parce qu'il est à la fois terriblement mignon et insupportable.

\- Ollivander ? demande Harry. C'est une obsession chez elle de tous leur donner des noms d'entreprises ou quoi ?

\- Elle les nomme d'après les campagnes menées par Nimbus, je réponds. Ollivander a simplement eu moins de chance que les autres.

\- Parles-en à Mr Propre… grommelle Harry.

\- Qui au passage n'est pas propre du tout. Il a uriné plusieurs fois dans mon bureau, je remarque.

\- Voilà pourquoi je préfère les chiens aux chats ! affirme Harry. Ils sont bien plus respectueux.

\- Les chiens ? je fais avec horreur. Oh, non ! Les chats sont biens supérieurs aux chiens ! Ils sont bien plus… Indépendants, fiers et mystérieux que tes chiens qui sont toujours contents et remuent leur queue de manière stupide.

Harry lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Le chat est un animal bien trop prétentieux pour moi. Alors qu'un chien est toujours loyal et fidèle ! argue t-il.

Nous continuons de nous chamailler quelques minutes à ce sujet, avant que la discussion ne se redirige sur le sujet de ma cure de désintoxication.

\- Je me suis inscrit dans cette clinique dont je t'avais parlé, je l'informe. Ce n'est pas très loin du quartier où nous habitons.

\- Je passerais te voir alors, affirme Harry. Tiens d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser…

Il attrape son curieux petit paquet cadeau.

\- Je me suis dit que tu ne pourrais pas lutter contre ton addiction sans une petite aide… fait-il en me le tendant.

Je l'ouvre et y découvre à l'intérieur une boîte de mes chocolats préférés.

\- Pour quand ça n'ira pas… souffle Harry. Le chocolat est le meilleur remède contre presque tous les maux. C'est un vieil ami à moi qui me l'a appris.*

\- Harry, tu… Merci… D'être là, je murmure.

\- C'est normal, souffle t-il. Je sais qu'on s'est disputés… Mais pour autant, je veux que tu saches que je serais là pour toi au cours de cette épreuve.

Nous échangeons un long regard. Un regard qui en dit plus long que toutes les paroles.

Et là, dans ses yeux verts brillants, dans ses yeux qui me fixent avec tendresse, je _vois_.

Je vois toute l'affection, tout l'amour contenu.

Et soudain je sais que rien ne sera insurmontable.

Parce qu'Harry m'aime encore.

* * *

* Lupin, bien entendu !


	17. Chapitre 17 - Un monochrome romantique

**Note :** Et ce chapitre tombe à pic puisque votre humble auteur vient de postuler... DANS UNE BOITE DE PUB !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, aimé, suivi... Comme toujours, ça me fait chaud au coeur !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 :** Un monochrome romantique

 _Bonjour à tous, c'est Drago Malefoy en direct de la clinique des Rosiers ! Et c'est une matinée mortellement ennuyeuse qui se profile à l'horizon (un peu comme tous les matinées ici…) ! Tiens, mais que vois-je ? Une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée ? Va t-il finalement se passer quelque chose d'excitant ici ?_

"Il me casse les couilles, le doc ! s'exclame Millicent en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. Il ne veut toujours pas que je sorte ! Je lui ai dit que j'étais guéri, pourtant.

Elle rajuste sa jupe d'un geste rageur avant de croiser les jambes, un air profondément contrarié sur le visage.

\- Mais non, la contredit Luna avec un air rêveur, tout en rajustant ses lunettes à monture multicolore. Il a parfaitement raison. Tu as encore un Joncheruine en toi.

Millicent la foudroie du regard.

\- Ton Joncheruine, tu sais où tu peux te le mettre, Loufoca ? s'écrie t-elle de sa voix stridente.

\- Du calme ! j'interviens avant que la discussion ne parte en bagarre comme la dernière fois. Millicent, si le doc a dit que tu devais rester, il a probablement raison. Et Luna, tu sais très bien que les Joncheruines n'existent pas.

Pour toute réponse, elle écarquille ses yeux, comme si douter de l'existence des Joncheruines était la plus grande hérésie qu'elle ait jamais entendu.

 _Totalement barrée, celle-là…_

Millicent, de son côté, a toujours l'air aussi prête à l'étriper. On dirait Dolores et Padma aux heures de leurs grandes disputes.

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que la vie en centre de désintox était encore plus folle qu'à Nimbus, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Mais il semblerait que rien, pas même la vie en agence de pub, ne vous prépare jamais à rencontrer des spécimens comme Millicent et Luna.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! fait soudain la voix enjouée de l'infirmière, Madame Chourave, qui coordonne notre groupe de parole. J'espère que vous allez tous bien depuis jeudi ! Je suis contente de vous revoir.

\- Pas nous, grommelle Millicent dans sa barbe tout en croisant les bras.

 _Mon Dieu… Cette séance va être longue..._

\- Bon, fait Chourave en s'asseyant. Qui veut parler en premier et partager avec nous ses progrès ?

Un grand silence lui répond. Comme d'habitude, personne n'a envie de participer. En même temps, ce serait pour dire quoi ? _Ce matin j'avais tellement envie de sniffer de la coke que j'ai failli agresser mon bol de céréales_?

(True story. Je sais, ma vie est pathétique.)

\- Ah ! Mais j'oubliais, s'exclame Chourave en se frappant le front. Quelle étourdie ! Nous avons un petit nouveau, aujourd'hui ! Tu veux bien te présenter… huuum… Cédric, c'est ça ?

Un type de l'autre côté de la salle se lève. Il a l'air d'avoir à peu près mon âge, et aborde une barbe mal taillée. Il a les yeux injectés de sang, comme s'il sortait tout juste d'un bad trip. Son visage me dit vaguement quelque chose…

 _Oh p****, mais c'est Diggory ! J'ai bien failli ne pas le reconnaître ! Il a l'air d'une épave…_

\- Alors moi c'est Cédric… commence t-il.

\- Bonjour Cédric ! répond en choeur le groupe avec un enthousiasme digne d'un enterrement.

 _Après les alcooliques anonymes… Je vous présente les junkies anonymes. Ouverts tous les mardis de 10 à 11 heures._

\- J'ai vingt-huit ans et je suis ici parce que je suis accro à la coke, lâche t-il, laconique, un air profondément blasé sur le visage.

Puis, sans attendre, il se rassoit, défiant Chourave du regard de lui demander quoique ce soit d'autre.

\- Bien, bien, bien, s'enthousiasme Chourave. Alors, qui veut partager son expérience de cette semaine avec nous ?

Elle jette un oeil à l'assistance qui l'entoure, à la recherche d'un visage plus avenant que les autres. Peine perdue. Tout le monde regarde ailleurs, pour ne pas être interrogé. On dirait une classe de collégiens.

\- Millicent ? demande t-elle finalement avec un petit sourire crispé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'je vous dise ? grommelle Millicent avec humeur. Moi, je voulais sortir aujourd'hui, mais le doc veut pas.

Pour montrer son mécontentement, elle shoote dans la chaise de son voisin de droite, qui n'ose même pas protester.

\- Je suis sûre que le docteur Dumbledore a une excellente raison pour te garder ici, répond Chourave sur un ton réconfortant. Tu dois lui faire confiance ! Et je te rassure, nous pensons tous que tu es en très bonne voie de progression !

\- C'est ça… Vous me dites ça depuis trois semaines. J'en ai marre de vous et de cette bande de junkies, s'agace Millicent.

\- Eh, toi aussi t'es une junkie ! rétorque un type de l'autre côté de la salle.

\- J'avoue, arrête de te croire supérieure à tout le monde, renchérit un autre, un ancien héroinoman qui ne peut pas supporter Millicent.

\- Moi, je prenais juste du LSD, se défend t-elle. Rien à voir avec vos histoire de merde d'héroïne.

 _Eh c'est reparti… 2361ème épisode de "Pourquoi Millicent ne devrait pas être ici parce qu'elle n'est pas du tout accro à la drogue, non, elle ne fait juste qu'en parler toute la journée mais à part ça elle est totalement clean"._

\- Bon, on va pas partir dans une comparaison des drogues, non plus ? je m'agace.

\- Toi, le coké, ta gueule, rétorque le premier type. Les petits riches qui sniffent de la poudre, on les connait… C'est à cause de connards comme vous qu'on est tous dans la merde. Bande de suppôts du capitalisme !

 _Oh non, pitié… Ne me dites pas qu'en plus d'accueillir des junkies, cet hôpital abrite aussi des communistes… On va jamais s'en sortir._

\- Ouais, ça je te confirme qu'on est des connards, intervient soudain Cédric qui semble s'être réveillé de sa torpeur. Moi, je gagne 15-K mensuels. Sans compter la voiture de fonction, les _stocks option_ s et le parachute doré. Je suis un connard et je t'emmerde. Profond.

\- Sale merde ! siffle le type.

\- Mais une merde avec de la thune.

Je vois Chourave commencer à suer à grosses gouttes. La situation risque de méchamment dégénérer si personne ne s'interpose. Encore une remarque provocatrice de Cédric et je crois que le type l'étrangle sur le champs.

\- Pourquoi se chamailler de cette manière ? intervient soudain la voix, douce et rêveuse, de Luna. Nous sommes tous unis dans cette souffrance. Aidons-nous mutuellement à nous débarrasser de ces Joncheruines qui se sont emparés de nous…

\- Les Joncheruines, c'est comme ça que tu parles de l'héro ? s'amuse une autre fille à gauche de Millicent.

\- Bien sûr que non, balaye Luna d'un revers de main. Ca n'a rien à voir.

\- Par contre il faut avoir pris de l'héro pour les voir, ironise Millicent.

\- Formidable, formidable, s'enthousiasme Chourave. Vous voyez que vous avez plein de choses à dire. Alors euh… Monsieur Harper, c'est ça ?

Elle s'adresse à un type taciturne à côté de Cédric, et lui demande de raconter sa semaine et les difficultés qu'il a pu rencontrer.

Le reste n'est pas très intéressant. Pour passer le temps qui semble interminable, je m'amuse à imaginer les gens qui m'entourent dans des pubs pour voiture (Cédric serait terrible pour vendre des BM et Millicent des Renault). A la fin de la séance, Chourave se dirige directement vers moi, avant même que j'ai le temps de me lever de mon siège.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, me fait-elle avec un grand sourire bienveillant. Je tenais à vous dire que le Docteur Dumbledore et moi-même sommes très fiers de vos progrès…

\- Euh… Merci ?

\- Et c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de vous accorder la faveur que vous nous aviez demandé la semaine dernière. Vous aurez donc quartier libre samedi après-midi.

\- C'est vrai ? j'exulte (ça doit faire trois semaines que je leur demande le droit de sortir). Oh trop bien !

Pour un peu, j'aurais envie de prendre Chourave dans mes bras et de lui faire un gros câlin. Trois semaines coincé dans cette clinique, avec pour seule compagnie décente Millicent et Luna (c'est pour dire….), j'étais vraiment en train de péter un câble.

* * *

 _Plus tard, à la cantine de la clinique_

"Tu sais ce qui me manque le plus de notre période en école de commerce ? demande soudain Cédric en mordant dans sa pomme.

 _Hum… Voyons voir…_

 _Les ventriglisses avec des extincteurs ? Le restau universitaire hors de prix ? Les campagnes BDE où tu bouffes des crêpes Nutella toute la journée ? Les capotes gratos ? Les profs qui se la racontent parce qu'ils ont bossés chez LVMH ? Les soirées jusqu'à huit heures du mat ? Les cours avec des noms bullshit genre "Optimisation des interfaces intégrées de la supply chain" ? Les rails à trois heures du matin ? Les pâtes matin-midi-soir quand t'as plus de thunes à la fin du mois ou juste la flemme de faire les courses ? Les forums d'entreprises où tu lèches les couilles des RH des plus grosses boites CAC40 ? Les inconnus que tu ramènes dans ta chambre pour baiser comme des porcs ?_

 _Ou peut-être simplement…_

\- L'insouciance, je réponds.

Cédric arque un sourcil surpris.

\- Ouais, pas faux, reconnait-il. Mais j'allais dire le fait qu'on s'ennuyait jamais. Toujours une association, une soirée, un événement, n'importe quoi pour s'occuper. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à m'ennuyer… Mon boulot, c'est toujours la même chose.

\- Viens travailler dans la pub alors.

\- Je suis pas fou non plus.

\- C'est parce que tu ne t'en donnes pas les moyens. (Tout le monde peut être fou s'il s'en donne les moyens, c'est bien connu.) Tiens d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser : j'ai besoin de conseils d'un type pas fou.

\- Vas-y.

\- Où est-ce que tu emmènerais un type que tu aimes vraiment bien samedi aprèm ?

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré un type que "j'aime vraiment bien". Seulement des types que "j'aime bien". C'est pour ça que ça n'a jamais marché… souffle t-il, pensif. Mais je crois que je l'emmènerais au vernissage de Karevitch, le "nouveau génie de l'art moderne" (selon l'Obs).

J'écarquille grand les yeux.

\- T'es branché art moderne toi ?

\- Voyons Drago, depuis quand les vernissages sont à propos d'art ? Bien sûr que non ! Les gens y vont pour bouffer des petits fours hors de prix et ricaner devant des toiles blanches qui valent deux millions d'euros. Il n'y a pas plus romantique, je t'assure.

* * *

 _Le samedi_

"Tu as l'air en forme, remarque Harry en guise de préambule alors que je me glisse dans sa voiture.

\- Merci d'être venu me chercher, je réponds simplement en m'affalant sur le siège en cuir.

Il hausse les épaules, comme pour signifier que ce n'est pas grand chose. Aujourd'hui, il porte une chemise à carreaux dont les manches sont retroussées sur ses avants-bras. J'ai terriblement envie lui arracher.

 _Du calme, Drago, du calme..._

\- Désolé de ne pas être passé cette semaine, mais j'étais vraiment super occupé. On contrôle les comptes d'une grosse boîte en ce moment et…

\- Hey, hey… je fais. Harry, on sort plus ensemble, tu n'as rien à me promettre ! Je peux comprendre que tu sois occupé ! Et puis, tu es dispo cet après-midi, c'est ce qui compte.

\- Je ne pouvais pas louper ta première sortie… admet-il avec un petit sourire gêné.

C'est étrange, cette situation. Pour un peu, j'aurais l'impression qu'on est de nouveau en couple.

Je veux dire, objectivement, on fait tout comme un couple. On se voit régulièrement, on s'envoie des messages toutes la journée, on veut toujours avoir des nouvelles de l'autre, et quand on se voit, l'affection entre nous est palpable.

Sauf qu'on n'est PAS en couple.

Et ça, je dois m'efforcer de m'en rappeler à chaque _seconde_ qu'on passe ensemble.

Ce qui, en plus du sevrage de coke, peut s'avérer plutôt exténuant.

\- Bon alors, tu m'emmènes où ? demande t-il, cette fois-ci avec un air de gamin surexcité.

\- Surprise ! je fais avec un petit sourire malicieux. Je ne te dirais pas tant qu'on n'est pas arrivé. Tourne à droite.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, nous arrivons enfin devant la galerie qui accueille l'exposition. Harry fronce les sourcils.

\- Je te préviens, si c'est encore une de tes expos sur la publicité au temps de l'ère digitale, je…

\- Non, non, je lève les yeux au ciel. J'ai bien compris que mes délires de publicité te barbaient. Cette fois-ci, c'est beaucoup mieux ! C'est un vernissage d'une expo d'art moderne.

Harry prend un air perplexe.

\- Rien à voir avec la pub ? insiste t-il sur un ton suspicieux.

\- Absolument rien du tout, je promets. En fait, on s'en fout de l'expo. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'il servent des toasts au foie gras.

Je vois ses yeux s'illuminer d'un coup à la mention du buffet qui nous attend.

\- Ah, mais tu aurais du commencer tout de suite par là… fait-il avec un air malicieux. Tout à coup, je me sens beaucoup plus intéressé par l'art moderne…

Quelques minutes plus tard nous sommes en train de contempler un monochrome, deux petits fours et une coupe de champagne dans les mains.

\- Magnifique, n'est-ce pas mon cher ? je demande en imitant la voix d'un amateur d'art moderne prétentieux.

\- Splendide, répond Harry, entrant dans mon jeu. On sent réellement l'intention de l'auteur. Cette représentation à la fois si juste et si touchante du vide… Ce vide en chacun de nous…

J'étouffe un rire.

\- Tu devrais bosser pour une galerie d'art. Ils ont besoin de type comme toi pour trouver une raison d'être aux toiles et à leur prix indécent, je remarque avec ironie.

\- A ton avis celle-ci vaut combien ? C'est quand même juste une toile que le mec a peint en blanc…

\- Il commence à être très reconnu donc je dirais… Deux millions ?

Harry écarquille les yeux.

\- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, déclare t-il, outré.

\- En même temps, depuis quand on vit dans un système où tout est logique ? je fais en haussant les épaules. C'est la loi du marché.

\- Merci Drago pour l'instant _cynisme_ , s'amuse Harry.

Je lui envoie un clin d'oeil moqueur.

\- A ton service.

Harry attrape deux toasts au saumon avant de demander.

\- On sort un peu ?

Une fois dehors, je décide d'allumer une clope. _Oui, il faut bien remplacer la coke par quelque chose hein…_

\- Déjà fatigué par l'expo ? je l'interroge sur un ton taquin.

\- Mouais, je n'ai jamais été très convaincu par l'art moderne de toute façon, grommelle t-il.

\- Tu fais un truc de soir ? je demande, l'air de rien, changeant de sujet pour quelque chose qui m'intéresse bien plus.

Il a l'air surpris. Il fronce les sourcils.

\- N… Non, rien de particulier. Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien… Il se trouve que j'ai réussi à avoir ma soirée aussi…

\- Drago… soupire t-il, se renfermant soudain d'un coup. Tu ne devrais pas en profiter pour voir tes amis ?

Son attitude a complètement changée à l'évocation de la soirée. _Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui n'allait pas ?_

\- Mais… je proteste. C'est avec toi que…

\- Non, non… Drago écoute, on n'est plus en couple.

\- Je sais, je me contente de répondre. Je suis parfaitement au courant.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé.

Il détourne la tête en prononçant la dernière phrase, comme s'il avait peur d'affronter les conséquences de ses paroles. Comme s'il avait peur de voir la déception sur mon visage.

\- Harry, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Je ne comprends pas… je souffle.

\- Parce que… Parce que je ne veux pas que tu crois que…

\- Que je crois quoi ? je le coupe. Qu'on va se remettre ensemble ? Rassure-toi Harry. J'ai bien compris que c'était mort.

La seconde où la phrase sort, je la regrette immédiatement. En plus, ce n'est même pas vrai.

\- Dans ce cas, si c'est mort… souffle Harry, un air à la fois peiné et furieux sur le visage. Autant que je m'en aille maintenant.

\- Mais…

J'ai à peine le temps de protester que déjà Harry a disparu.

 _Eh merde… Quel con !_


	18. Chapitre 18 - Toi plus Moi

**Note :** Merci pour toutes les reviews et les ajouts en fav/follows ! Contente que l'histoire vous plaise !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :** Toi+Moi

 _Deux jours plus tard, clinique des Rosiers_

" _Anyway,_ je pense qu'une _restructuring intensive_ est nécessaire pour sauver le _company_ , mimique Tonks devant l'écran tout en faisant semblant de mâcher un chewing-gum.

A côté d'elle, Dean étouffe un gloussement entre deux bouchées de sandwich au thon.

\- Il parle vraiment comme ça ? je demande, incrédule.

Tonks et Dean ont pris pour habitude de me skyper deux ou trois fois par semaine lors de leur pause déj. En temps normal, ils ont plutôt tendance à me demander des conseils pour les campagnes de Nimbus mais aujourd'hui, c'est le bal des doléances à propos du nouveau patron américain, un certain Lockhart.

\- Oui, oui vraiment, confirme Dean en poussant un long soupir. Avec un accent insupportable alors qu'on sait très bien qu'il vit en France depuis dix ans !

\- Il est même marié à une française, à ce que j'ai compris, ajoute Tonks en faisant la moue. Il garde juste l'accent pour la frime ! Je le déteste !

Pour ponctuer son propos, elle plante rageusement sa fourchette dans sa salade comme s'il s'agissait de Lockhart.

\- Eh bien, ça promet… je soupire. Je vais m'amuser en rentrant… Enfin, il peut difficilement être pire que les gens d'ici... Vous vous rendez compte qu'un type a poussé une infirmière dans les escaliers hier ? On n'est pourtant pas censés être dans un asile psychiatrique !

Le regard de mes amis s'emplit alors de compassion.

\- Courage Drago… De toute façon tu n'en as plus pour si longtemps, si ? m'interroge Tonks.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Aucune idée.

\- Bah, tu vas mieux, quand même, insiste t-elle. Tu nous as dit que tu ressentais moins le manque…

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais le doc veut être sûr que je suis suffisamment solide psychologiquement pour ne pas replonger une fois sorti ! Je risque d'être tenté à la première difficulté au taf. Après tout, c'est comme ça que je gérais pour être toujours en forme et pétillant d'idées ! Un bon rail et ça repartait pour un tour. Maintenant je vais devoir faire sans…

\- Moi je te trouve vachement en forme pour un mec qui prend plus de coke, rétorque Tonks avec un petit sourire encourageant. Bref en tout cas…

Elle est soudain interrompue par une voix derrière elle, dont les paroles sont indistinctes.

\- Quoi ? s'écrie t-elle. Oui, oui on arrive ! Deux secondes on parlait avec Drago ! Quoi ? Oui, j'ai le dossier _Texico_!

Puis, se redirigeant vers moi :

\- Bon, Drago, vraiment désolée, mais on doit te laisser, Padma a besoin de nous. Ca nous a fait plaisir en tout cas de te parler !

\- Oui, moi aussi. A plus, les gars !

\- La bise mec, ajoute Dean avant que Tonks ne raccroche.

Avec un soupir, je referme mon ordinateur.

\- Ils sont chelous, tes potes, commente Millicent qui est en train de se refaire les ongles sur la table d'à côté.

De l'autre côté de la salle, je vois Cédric la fixer d'un air incrédule. Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul à penser que c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

Cependant, je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre car mon portable se met alors à sonner. Avec surprise, je vois le nom d'Harry s'afficher sur l'écran. Je décide donc de m'éloigner un peu pour décrocher.

\- Allo ? Harry ? je demande, un peu surpris qu'il m'appelle après notre dispute de samedi.

\- C'est moi, me parvient sa voix à l'autre bout du fil. Ca va ?

Il a l'air un peu nerveux, comme s'il hésitait à me dire quelque chose.

\- Euh, oui, très bien, je réponds, décontenancé. Et toi ?

-Ca va, ça va… Ecoute euh… Je… Je t'appelais à propos de samedi. Je… Je suis désolé, je me suis énervé pour rien, souffle t-il.

Ouah… Si je m'y attendais ! Je ne pensais pas que ce serait lui qui ferait le premier pas. En fait, j'avais plutôt tendance à penser que c'était à moi de m'excuser…

\- Harry, c'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai dit quelque chose que je ne pensais pas.

\- B-bref, je pense quand même que...je n'aurais pas dû te planter là alors… Je voudrais t'inviter chez moi samedi prochain.

 _Ouah, je rêve ou quoi ? Et moi qui croyais que j'allais devoir revenir à plat ventre devant Harry… Peut-être que tout espoir n'est pas perdu en fin de compte…_

\- Avec plaisir ! je réponds. Bien sûr que je serais là. Je vais aller de ce pas demander ma perm au docteur !

Je crois que mon enthousiasme lui fait plaisir, car il enchaîne sur un ton plus léger :

\- Ah tant mieux ! Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que aimerais manger ? Je peux préparer des lasagnes si tu veux…

Je me retiens de couiner un "oui" extatique ( _vous ai-je déjà dit que les lasagnes d'Harry sont une tuerie ?_ ).

\- Très bonne idée ! Je m'occupe du dessert si tu veux !

* * *

"C'est une excellente nouvelle ! s'exclame Blaise le soir même.

Je viens de conter à mes amis l'appel d'Harry, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. J'ai envie d'avoir leurs avis à ce sujet, car je ne sais plus comment interpréter l'attitude d'Harry à mon égard. Est-ce qu'il est toujours clair sur sa volonté de ne plus jamais sortir avec moi ou est-ce qu'il est en train d'essayer de se rapprocher de moi parce qu'il a changé d'avis ?

\- Oui je sais, mais j'ai peur de mal interpréter ses intentions… Peut-être qu'il essaye simplement d'être gentil avec moi parce que je lui fais pitié.

\- Mais non… raisonne Blaise. Personne ne ferais autant d'efforts par _pitié._

Nott, qui est resté silencieux jusque là, détourne son regard de la fenêtre et vient s'assoir à mes côtés.

\- Il est clairement encore amoureux de toi, lâche t-il comme s'il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose de toute sa vie.

\- Je pense aussi, approuve Blaise en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Il faut saisir ta chance, Drago.

Je suis rassuré de voir que mes amis pensent aussi que c'est une ouverture. C'est la preuve que je ne me suis pas fait des films tout seul. Maintenant, la plus importante question c'est…

\- Comment je m'y prends ?

La question résonne quelques instants dans la chambre, presque comme en suspens.

\- Je rêve ou c'est Drago, "l'expert en séduction" qui nous demande des conseils là ? fait Blaise en levant un sourcil, goguenard.

\- Tu ne rêves pas, lui répond Nott avec un sourire narquois. En même temps, il a raison de demander de l'aide à des experts des relations longues.

\- Expert des relations longues ? je m'étrangle. Expert des relations houleuses, tu veux dire !

Nott éclate de rire.

\- Notre relation n'a rien "d'houleux", s'offusque Blaise. Et si tu veux des conseils de notre part, tu ferais mieux d'en parler de manière plus respectueuse.

\- Arrête Blaise, tu sais bien qu'il a raison, le contredit Nott entre deux gloussements. Notre relation, c'est un peu n'importe quoi. Personne ne sait si on est ensemble, pas même nous.

Vexé, Blaise ne répond et part à son tour inspecter le paysage à la fenêtre.

\- Bref, moi je pense que tu devrais y aller doucement avec Potter, mais lui montrer quand même clairement tes intentions, formule Nott tout en jouant avec son paquet de cigarettes. Genre "Harry, je pense que tout n'est pas fini entre nous…" ou "Tu crois que j'ai encore une chance ?". Tu lui tends des perches, à lui de les saisir.

Je hoche lentement la tête. Tendre des perches… Je sais faire… Je l'ai fait toute ma vie... Il me suffit juste d'être plus subtile et moins sexuel que d'habitude.

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu.

J'avais pourtant tout préparé. Ce que j'allais lui dire, à quel moment, sur quel ton, et comment j'agirais ensuite en fonction de sa réaction… Tout. Mais, comme bien souvent quand vous préparez tout à l'avance, rien ne se passe comme vous l'aviez imaginé.

Mais laissez-moi plutôt vous compter les événements de cette soirée…

* * *

 _Samedi_

Ce soir, je n'ai décidé de rien laisser au hasard. J'ai enfilé une chemise décontractée mais très seyante, un pantalon noir qui me fait un fessier d'enfer, ma veste de blaser préférée et ma nouvelle paire de chaussures italiennes, cadeau de Blaise et Nott. J'ai aussi adopté un petit style coiffé décoiffé très sexy, et j'ai volontairement conservé ma barbe de trois jours parce que je sais qu'elle fait craquer Harry.

Bref, j'ai conscience d'être positivement, absolument canonissime.

Pour autant, je n'ai jamais eu l'estomac aussi noué, les mains aussi moites et autant envie de m'enfuir en courant. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir été aussi angoissé de toute ma vie, et pourtant, j'en ai connu des situations stressantes !

A vingt heures et quart (quart d'heure de politesse oblige), je sonne chez Harry. J'ai la gorge tellement sèche que je me demande si je vais pouvoir sortir un seul mot.

Après quelques minutes, la voix d'Harry me parvient dans l'interphone.

"C'est Drago, je fais.

Il me déverrouille la porte de l'immeuble. Arrivé au palier, je crois reconnaître une voix familière.

\- Oui, oui, on s'en va, fait la voix depuis l'appartement d'Harry dont la porte est entr'ouverte. On a compris qu'on te dérangeait.

\- Vous savez bien que c'est pas ça… répond la voix d'Harry, un peu ennuyée.

\- Bref allez, on le laisse tranquille Seam'. Il a un rendez-vous, intervient une autre voix (inconnue, celle-là).

La porte de l'appartement d'Harry s'ouvre alors en grand sur un type brun dont le visage me dit vaguement quelque chose… Et derrière lui…

 _Oh non… Seamus Finnigan. J'avais oublié qu'il était pote avec Harry, lui._

J'hésite à aller me cacher pour qu'il ne me voit pas, mais c'est déjà trop tard.

\- Hum… Malefoy, me salue t-il avec une petite moue désapprobatrice.

\- Finnigan, je réponds en essayant de paraître décontracté. Ca faisait longtemps…

\- Pas assez si tu veux mon avis, rétorque t-il.

Derrière lui, Harry se gratte la tête d'un air gêné alors que le grand brun lui jette un regard plein de reproches.

\- Seam'... souffle t-il.

Harry décide de couper court au malaise en faisant les présentations.

\- Euh… Drago, je ne t'ai jamais présenté mes deux potes Seamus et Neville. Enfin, tu connais déjà Seamus du coup…

\- Salut, se contente de dire Neville avec un petit sourire embarrassé, presque comme s'il était désolé du comportement de Seamus.

\- Je te préviens, intervient soudain Seamus en me pointant du doigt. Si tu fais du mal à Harry je te défonce.

\- Tu n'en auras pas besoin, Granger t'auras devancé, je rétorque.

Visiblement, ça ne le fait pas rire puisqu'il continue de me fusiller du regard. Ses yeux me promettent des représailles horribles si je ne touche ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu d'Harry pour lui faire du mal.

\- Bon, allez, on y va ! s'exclame Neville, coupant court à cette bataille de regards ridicule. Passe une bonne soirée Harry !

Il attrape ensuite Seamus fermement par le bras et ils disparaissent tous deux dans l'escalier.

\- Tu viens ? demande Harry après un silence un peu gênant.

Une délicieuse odeur de cuisine envahie mes narines lorsque j'entre dans l'appartement. Après avoir avoir donné à Harry la bouteille de champagne et le fondant au chocolat que j'ai ramenés spécialement pour l'occasion, j'entre dans le salon. J'ai l'impression que tout y est à la même place que la dernière fois : le canapé aux couleurs criardes offert par Molly Weasley, les photos de vacances avec ses amis et le tapis aux couleurs rouge et or… Comme si finalement je n'avais été que de passage dans ce cadre immuable. Un épisode dans la vie d'Harry…

\- Désolé pour la scène avec Seamus, fait alors Harry, coupant court à mes pensées. Ils étaient censés repartir plus tôt, Neville et lui.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- C'est une vieille histoire, je t'assure. Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps ?

\- Non, pas tellement. Je les ai rencontré lors de ma première sortie dans une boîte gay, explique t-il.

\- Haha ! Ca me rappelle ma rencontre avec Zach et Cormac !

\- Enfin euh… La partouze en moins, précise Harry en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être Sainte Nitouche par moments..._

\- Chacun sa manière de créer des liens, je conclus, non sans une pointe de sarcasme.

Harry hoche lentement la tête, l'air cependant dubitatif.

\- Bon, on la débouche cette bouteille de champagne ? je demande plus gaiement, histoire de dissiper les tensions.

La suite se passe sans accroche. Nous discutons de tout et de rien en sirotant notre champagne. A mesure que le temps passe, j'ai l'impression qu'Harry se détend. Il rit plus souvent et se penche sur le bras de son fauteuil, rapprochant ainsi son visage du mien. Tout se passe à merveille, encore mieux que j'aurais pu l'imaginer.

Et pourtant, malgré le fait que la situation soit parfaite, impossible de trouver le moindre instant pour faire comme Nott m'a conseillé, et lancer une perche à Harry. Alors que je ne fais qu'y penser depuis le début de ce rendez-vous.

Je crois que c'est parce qu'il me rend trop nerveux… Vous vous rendez compte ? Moi, Drago Malefoy, le publicitaire qui n'a pas froid aux yeux, _intimidé_ ? C'est risible !

La soirée continue d'avancer, et toujours rien. Les lasagnes sont pourtant délicieuses, et Harry encore plus. Je dois avouer que je ne m'ennuie à aucun instant. C'est une des choses que j'aime chez Harry, d'ailleurs. Je ne m'ennuie jamais avec lui. Nous arrivons toujours à avoir des débats passionnés.

Cependant, je vois l'heure tourner, le repas avancer (nous sommes désormais au dessert !) et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à aborder le sujet de notre relation. Il va pourtant bien falloir que je me lance ! Hors de question de sortir d'ici sans lui en avoir parlé.

\- Très bon ce fondant ! s'exclame Harry avec enthousiasme en dévorant sa part de gâteau. Tu l'as acheté où ?

J'esquisse un sourire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que direct tu me demandes où je l'ai acheté ?

\- Euuuh… Parce que j'aimerais connaître l'adresse de la boulangerie qui fait de si bons gâteaux ? réplique t-il.

 _Eh voilà… Peut-être que j'ai une ouverture finalement. Ca valait le coup d'attendre. Il va falloir que je la joue fine…_

\- Non, je veux dire… Pourquoi est-ce que tu supposes directement que je l'acheté ?

Comprenant soudain sa méprise, il se met à rougir.

\- Parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu faire la cuisine de ma vie ! s'exclame t-il cependant pour se défendre. Tu m'as avoué toi-même que tu n'aimais pas cuisiner et que tu commandais toujours ta nourriture... Tu l'as fait toi-même ce gâteau ?

\- Ouep. Luna m'a aidé. En fait, on a passé l'après-midi à faire des gâteaux pour les autres pensionnaires. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai trouvé ça super ! C'est relaxant de faire la cuisine.

Un grand sourire se forme alors sur les lèvres d'Harry.

\- Je sais. Et puis il y a aussi le plaisir de partager avec les autres…

\- Surtout avec ceux qu'on aime… je glisse subtilement, ayant enfin trouvé mon ouverture.

Je vois ses joues s'empourprer, cette fois-ci de plaisir, mais il ne relève pas et change immédiatement de sujet, avec un ton presque sec. Surpris et abattu par ce manque réponse, je commence à me demander si finalement je ne fais pas fausse route… Peut-être que je me suis emballé trop vite ? Peut-être que j'ai mal interprété ses intentions ? Après tout, c'est tout à fait le genre d'Harry de se soucier de ses ex parce qu'ils traversent un moment difficile, sans aucune arrière pensée…

Déçu, je laisse la fin de la soirée se passer, profitant simplement de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. Au moment de partir, cependant, je me persuade de tenter une dernière fois, juste pour être sûr. S'il répond négativement, alors je laisserais tomber pour de bon.

La main sur la poignée, je me dis que j'ai encore une dernière chance. Je peux toujours me retourner et lui demander si tout est vraiment fini entre nous.

Mais ma main se contente d'ouvrir la porte et bientôt je suis sur le pallier.

 _Fais quelque chose, Drago… Fais quelque chose… N'importe quoi !_ hurle pourtant la voix dans ma tête.

Mais mes pieds continuent d'avancer, continuent de m'éloigner de l'appartement d'Harry…

 _Non, ça ne peut pas finir comme ça…_

Je m'imagine déjà rentrer à la clinique, déçu et dégoûté. Me coucher dans mon lit avec la conviction d'être passé à côté de quelque chose. Passer la semaine à penser à cette soirée en boucle, repasser chaque instant dans ma tête et me demander pourquoi je n'ai rien fait…

Mais, soudain, je sens une main sur mon poignet. Je me retourne. Le visage d'Harry n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi… Il les franchit sans effort et sa bouche vient s'écraser sur la mienne avec force.

* * *

Voilà. Comme vous pouvez le voir, les conseils de mes amis n'ont servis à rien.

Parce que finalement c'est Harry qui a su me tendre une perche.

Parce que finalement celui de nous deux qui mène la danse, ce n'est pas moi.

* * *

Et nous voilà donc deux heures plus tard. Nus dans un lit, après une séance corsée de… _bref, je vais pas vous faire un dessin, hein ?_

"J'ai essayé de t'oublier, dit soudain Harry tout en me caressant les cheveux. J'ai vraiment essayé…

\- Et je suis bien content que tu n'aies pas réussi, je réponds tendrement.

\- Plus de mensonges, cette fois-ci ? demande t-il, soudain mortellement sérieux.

\- Plus aucun. Je te le jure. De toute façon, les comptes de Nimbus ne seront pas vérifiés avant au moins dix ans.

J'aime sentir sa cage thoracique se soulever sous moi lorsqu'il lâche un petit rire.

\- De tout façon si tu recommences, Hermione et Seamus te feront la peau.

\- Exactement ! j'approuve. Ca devrait te rassurer. Je suis prêt à mettre mes organes génitaux en péril pour toi !

\- Quelle bande de mères poules, n'empêche… Comme si je ne savais pas me défendre contre toi.

Et pour ponctuer son propos, il attrape un oreiller et me le balance sur la figure.

\- Désolé, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça, avoue t-il avec un petit air malicieux. De toute façon tu es beaucoup mieux avec ton brushing totalement sans dessus dessous. Les cheveux gominés ça fait trop sage.

\- Ah, tu veux la jouer comme ça ? je demande tout en attrapant un autre oreiller.

Un fou rire.

Et c'est ainsi que (re)commença ma vie avec Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Note :** Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Il reste encore un épilogue à paraître bientôt donc _stay tuned_ ;)


	19. Epilogue

**Note :** Merci, merci pour toutes les reviews du chapitre précédent ! Merci à LoupSpell, Kelewan, Paprika Star, brigitte26, un guest, merguez et amlou (contente de voir que tu suis encore cette fic !) ! Et merci de manière général à tous les lecteurs !

Voilà donc le tout dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Je suis un peu émue quand même...

* * *

 **Epilogue **

_Trois ans plus tard, résidence Potter-Malefoy_

Notre scène commence dans une chambre d'enfant, remplie de peluches et de jouets, de livres de contes et de dinosaures collés au mur. Un groupe d'adultes est regroupé autour du berceau d'un nouveau-né fièrement vêtu d'une barboteuse rouge.

"Hum… Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens bien ce bébé, intervient Tonks tout en triturant ses cheveux roses.

Elle adresse un sourire maladroit à l'enfant, qui lui répond par un petit cri joyeux.

 _\- Tu le sens bien_ ? relève Dean, un peu sceptique.

A ses côtés, Tracey, sa petite amie, éclate d'un rire clair et joyeux. A son ventre arrondi, on devine que bientôt Dean aura son propre berceau sur lequel se pencher.

Tonks hoche les épaules.

\- J'aime bien sa tête. On sent qu'il se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds, ce petit bébé ! explique t-elle. Comme son papa… Hein, Scorp ?

Le petit garçon se contente de répondre par un petit gazouillis qui fait froncer les sourcils de Dolores. _Décidément_ , songe t-elle, _mes chats sont bien plus mignons et surtout plus silencieux qu'un bébé ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde veut absolument en avoir !_

Mais le petit Scorpius ne semble pas tellement se soucier de l'avis de la doyenne. Il préfère s'agiter dans sa barboteuse rouge, histoire d'attirer l'attention des adorateurs de bébés dans l'assistance.

Evidemment, sa ruse fonctionne à merveille :

\- Il est à croquer ! s'extasient en choeur Hermione, Molly, Padma, Astoria et Seamus, sous les regards consternés du reste du groupe.

Certains ont visiblement plus de réserves à ce sujet.

\- Hermione dit ça dès qu'elle voit un bébé en ce moment, confie Ron à Nott. Je crois qu'elle essaye de me faire passer un message…

\- Je compatis. Si tu veux un conseil, fais l'imbécile qui ne comprend pas… Pour l'instant je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur méthode contre les instincts paternels de Blaise… lui souffle doctement l'ex-dealer.

\- Ouais, t'as raison. La politique de l'autruche ça a toujours bien marché avec Hermione, approuve Ron après quelques secondes de réflexion.

C'est le moment que choisit Harry pour entrer dans la pièce avec une bouteille de champagne, tirant des exclamations de joie d'une partie de l'assistance.

\- Bon alors, je vois que vous avez tous fait connaissance avec Scorpius, s'exclame t-il. Mais, comment ça se fait que vous êtes tous ici et pas dans le salon ? Qui vous a dit que tous monter dans la chambre du bébé ?

Regard blasé de l'ensemble des invités.

\- A ton avis ? répond Zach.

Harry prend son air mi-agacé mi-amusé qui semble réservé uniquement à Drago. Puis finalement il décide que ce n'est pas si grave et que c'est juste du Drago habituel. Il n'y a pas grand chose qu'il puisse faire contre de toute façon.

 _Drago qui est d'ailleurs étonnamment absent de la pièce,_ remarque Harry avec une pointe d'étonnement. _Ce n'est pas son genre. En général, il adore pouvoir parader devant ses amis._

Il n'a pas le temps d'y penser plus car déjà Molly se précipite pour l'enlacer.

\- Ce bébé est a-do-rable ! s'écrie t-elle. Je suis tellement fière de toi Harry !

Touché, Harry sens sa gorge se nouer sous l'émotion. Il se sens même prêt à verser une petite larme. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on devient papa, après tout.

\- Bon, on la débouche cette bouteille de champagne ? lâche néanmoins Dolores, coupant court au moment émotion.

Elle se récolte au passage un regard noir de la part des autres femmes de l'assemblée alors que Zach et Cormac hochent vigoureusement la tête.

\- On attend Drago non ? remarque Millicent. C'est son chiard, quand même !

Harry acquiesce et se lève, déposant au passage la bouteille de champagne sur la commode.

\- Bon, je vais le chercher. Pas de bêtise en mon absence, hein ? fait-il en balayant des yeux l'assistance. Et je compte sur vous pour surveiller Scorpius !

\- Oh oui, compte sur nous, répond Hermione qui se précipite sur le bébé pour le pouponner, sous le regard horrifié de Ron.

* * *

Drago ne semble être nulle part : ni dans la cuisine, ni dans la chambre, ni dans le salon. Harry a pourtant regardé partout dans la maison. _Ce qui est étrange_ , songe t-il, _c'est qu'il était là il n'y a même pas un quart d'heure, pour accueillir les invités. Il avait même un grand sourire niais collé sur la figure et n'arrêtait pas de dire à qui voulait l'entendre que son fils est absolument merveilleux._

Il ne reste plus d'un endroit qu'Harry n'a pas fouillé. Il espère vraiment qu'il va y trouver son compagnon, parce qu'il n'a pas du tout envie de gérer un Drago en fuite. _Mais il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille,_ se raisonne Harry. _C'est un jour bien trop important pour ça._

Sans plus réfléchir, Harry se précipite dans le jardin. Si Drago n'est pas dans la maison, il ne peut être que là.

Il s'arrête un instant pour regarder autour de lui. Le jardin est calme, comme à son habitude. On entend à peine les bruits de la rue. Les arbres se balancent doucement sous la force du vent et il y règne une atmosphère de calme et de sérénité.

Harry a tout de suite été charmé par cette maison et ses extérieurs. Il y voyait déjà sa petite famille coulant des jours heureux. Certes, l'endroit un peu éloigné de Paris, mais c'est vraiment un cadre idéal pour élever un enfant.

Si la maison a tout de suite plu à Harry, Drago, par contre, a été plutôt difficile à convaincre. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que _Drago Malefoy_ ne pouvait pas habiter dans un _pavillon de banlieue._ Il a fallu l'aide des amis de Drago (même Dolores s'y est mise !), une bonne dose d'arguments rationnels ( _il faut un jardin pour notre enfant_ ) et moins rationnels ( _on achète cette maison, je te laisse me faire *** et *** tous les mois_ ) pour que finalement Drago cède. Après trois mois à vivre dans cette maison, il paraît plutôt satisfait. Il ne s'est pas plaint une seule fois, pour le plus grand bonheur de Harry.

Il redirige son regard vers la terrasse. Là, assis confortablement sur un transat, en train de fumer une cigarette, se trouve Drago.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande Harry en s'approchant. Tout le monde est en haut, prêt à trinquer pour la naissance de Scorpius…

\- Hein ? fait Drago, sortant de sa rêverie. Oh, désolé je… je faisais juste une pause.

Harry n'est pas dupe. Il sait très bien quand Drago essaye de lui cacher quelque chose.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Drago paraît hésiter un instant. Puis il relève la tête, l'air profondément embarrassé.

\- Je… C'est juste que c'est si soudain, soupire t-il. Enfin, je veux dire… Évidemment, il y a eu la grossesse de Luna… Mais n'empêche que ça fait bizarre quand le bébé arrive enfin.

\- Je sais, je comprends. Moi aussi je suis un peu déboussolé par tout ça.

Drago se prend la tête entre les mains.

\- C'est pire que ça, en fait. Je suis en train de me poser mille questions. Est-ce que… Est-ce que vraiment on est prêt pour tout ça ? Est-ce que je vais être un bon père ? Est-ce que j'en suis capable ?

Harry pousse un soupir avant de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

\- Ecoute, c'est normal d'avoir des doutes… Tous les jeunes parents en ont. Tu te souviens de ce que Padma nous avait raconté, sur la naissance de son premier enfant ? Tout le monde s'est posé la même question, tout le monde s'est déjà demandé s'il était à la hauteur. Il faut juste que tu crois en toi. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Tu prends soin de ceux que tu aimes, et je sais que tu aimes déjà ce bébé… Alors arrête de te poser des questions. On fera peut-être des erreurs en route, mais je suis sûr que l'un dans l'autre on le rendra heureux, cet enfant.

Drago relève la tête. Ses yeux croisent ceux de son compagnon, qui brillent d'une lueur à la fois puissante et réconfortante. Une lueur qui semble lui dire que tout ira bien. Drago comprend que les yeux d'Harry brillent de bonheur.

Après tout, qu'y a t-il à ne pas apprécier, en cette douce soirée d'été ? Leur fils est né ce matin et leurs amis les plus proches sont chez eux pour célébrer cet événement. La vie ne pourrait pas être plus belle.

Soudain, Drago réalise ce qui est vraiment en train de se passer, pour Harry et pour lui. La naissance de cet enfant n'est que le début. Le commencement de quelque chose de bien plus grand. De quelque chose de bien plus fort.

Une nouvelle vie les attend. Une vie remplie de rire et de pleurs, de tables de multiplications, de vacances à la plages, de fêtes d'anniversaires, de dessins animés et de repas du dimanche soir... Une vie pleine de balançoires, de livres de contes, de nounours géants et d'étoiles qu'on colle aux murs…

Une vie avec Scorpius.

* * *

Je vous avais dit au début de cette histoire que ma rencontre avec Harry Potter n'avait rien d'une histoire d'amour.

J'avais tort.

Aujourd'hui, mon fils, Scorpius, est né.

Et ça fait aussi trois ans, jours pour jours, que je n'ai plus touché à un rail de coke.

Harry a complètement chamboulé ma vie.

Il est la seule personne qui a su me changer et faire de moi qui je suis aujourd'hui. Grâce à lui, je suis devenu plus qu'un simple publicitaire obsédé par le fric et le sexe...

Bon, je vous rassure, il y a quand même des choses qui sont restées les mêmes. Je travaille toujours à Nimbus. Là-bas, pas grand chose n'a changé. Zach gueule toujours autant pour qu'on respecte les deadlines, Tonks fume toujours comme un pompier et Dean est toujours un gaffeur de première catégorie. Dolores a pris sa retraite, mais elle passe encore régulièrement au bureau juste pour nous critiquer notre travail. J'ai dû apprendre à supporter notre nouveau patron, Lockhart. Ce n'est pas un si mauvais type finalement. Il suffit simplement de faire semblant de l'admirer.

J'ai aussi dû devenir ami avec Hermione et Seamus. Au début, c'était compliqué, mais j'ai appris à mettre de l'eau dans mon vin. Il m'arrive même de trouver Hermione sympathique de temps en temps, et de bien rigoler avec Seamus.

Bref, je crois que cette fois j'en ai fini avec mon histoire pour de bon.

Retenez juste ceci : si un contrôleur fiscal sexy passe dans votre vie, ne le laissez pas filer ! Vous ne savez pas sur quoi vous pourriez tomber… Peut-être l'amour, qui sait ?

 _Fiscalement vôtre, Drago Malefoy._

~ FIN ~

* * *

 **Note :** Et voilà, c'est bien la fin de cette fic ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review si ça vous a plu ! J'envisage éventuellement d'écrire une side story sur Blaise et Nott quand j'aurais le temps, pour ceux que ça pourrait intéresser. Encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des messages parce que cette fic leur plaisait !


End file.
